<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Was Made For You by markwardos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864596">I Was Made For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/markwardos/pseuds/markwardos'>markwardos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911/Grey's Anatomy Crossover [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, M/M, Medical Jargon, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/markwardos/pseuds/markwardos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Suppose, You'll Never Know &amp; All That I Am, All That I Ever Was. After the events that took place on the night of the prom, the 118 and Maddie struggle to cope. Eddie and Buck face the consequences of their actions and what this means for their future relationship. Meanwhile, Maddie is forced to cope with the death of her boyfriend, and what her future in LA now holds for her.</p><p>A mix of canon except here it merges with Grey's Anatomy. There's no Grey's Anatomy characters here it's just all the 9-1-1 characters we know and love, they still have their exact same jobs, the grey's anatomy character storylines are simply mixed in with their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Original Male Character(s), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>911/Grey's Anatomy Crossover [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Time Has Come Today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the prom, Eddie’s home for no more than a few hours sheds his tux and goes into work right after, cause he can’t sleep next to Shannon, he needs the time to think.</p><p> </p><p>Shannon doesn’t think anything of him leaving at first until she’s folding up the jacket of his tux and fulls a pair of tight black briefs from the pocket of her husband's tux. The world falls in slowly cause she knows instantly who they belong to. Why they’re in her husband's pocket, how they got there, it’s all very clear to her.</p><p> </p><p>After they leave the prom, Maddie, Buck, Chimney, and Hen go back to Buck’s place, at which point Maddie goes into the bathroom and lays on the floor, still in her prom dress. Buck thinks of how he’s quite literally just fled the scene of a crime, running away from both Eddie and Adam.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a lot for Buck to process all at once. The sex with Eddie. Adam and his plans. Charlie dying. His dog dying. And then there’s Maddie who has resigned herself to laying on his bathroom floor. Unreachable to the world.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning they all stand outside the bathroom with Chimney knocking on the door even though she never locked it and saying, “Maddie...Maddie come on.”</p><p> </p><p>As usual, there’s no response, and Hen sighs before saying, “Okay, she’s been in there all night. We have to do something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Buck and Chimney agree at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Buck rubs at the scruff growing in on his face when he suddenly feels everyone’s eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>He raises his brows and asks, “Why are you all looking at me?”</p><p> </p><p>Hen shrugs and says, “Well, this is familiar territory for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is nothing familiar about this. Unfamiliar,” Buck snaps back. “Charlie died. The man she loves died.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but you’re all dark and twisty inside,” Chimney comments.</p><p> </p><p>Buck frowns deeply and questions, “Dark and twisty?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know you are. You both have the mother with the Alzheimer’s thing and the father you don’t talk to,” Hen explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Then there’s the Eddie and the drinking thing and the inappropriate men thing,” Chimney adds.</p><p> </p><p>Hen nods before saying, “You are dark and twisty inside, Buck, and now Maddie is dark and twisty inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“So all of a sudden I’m the president of people with crappy lives?” Buck questions slightly offended.</p><p> </p><p>Hen and Chimney shift their heads from side to side before Chimney sighs, “Seriously, we have to do something. Someone has to go in there.”</p><p> </p><p>It ends up being Chimney who goes in before he heads into work.</p><p> </p><p>He lies on the floor beside Maddie and stars by saying, “Hey Maddie.”</p><p><br/>“What?” Maddie questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should...change your clothes. Maybe you’d want to wear something more comfortable,” Chimney suggests.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it,” Maddie cuts him off.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Maddie…,” Chimney begins again.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop it. I mean it. Stop...talking. There is nothing to talk about. Do you understand me? There is nothing to discuss,” Maddie insists, staring straight at Chimney but in the sort of way like she’s not actually seeing him in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Chimney whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, me too,” Maddie agrees.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Buck who goes to the hospital to identify the body for the funeral home before they take it.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re a firefighter,” the funeral home guy comments.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Buck nods, an ache settling in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Usually they don’t send a firefighter for this,” the guy jokes not looking up from his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well I was his friend too,” Buck whispers thinking how the last time he even saw Charlie was when they were just trying to ensure he survived to get that heart, and now he’s dead. Buck coughs and then says, “What...what do we need to...How do I do this? How do we do this?”</p><p> </p><p>“You just gotta I.D. the body before I take him to the funeral home...So I don’t take the wrong guy,” the guy tells him.</p><p> </p><p>“That happens?” Buck asks.</p><p>“You wouldn’t believe how many times I take the wrong guy,” the guy chuckles before looking up and nodding as a black bag is brought around.</p><p> </p><p>Buck stands up with him and walks over as he unzips the bag for Buck. </p><p> </p><p>Buck’s left staring down at Charlie’s face, unmoving, and almost unrecognizable without his signature grin.</p><p> </p><p>Buck swallows before nodding, “Yeah, that’s him...That’s Charlie Tuckett.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great. Load him up and sign,” the guy says quickly handing the clipboard over to Buck who signs before asking, “When’s the funeral?”</p><p> </p><p>“No funeral. The family asked to have the body sent to Memphis,” the guy replies and then starts to push Charlie’s body away.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, wait, wait, wait, wait,” Buck calls out, stopping the guy and placing his hand on the bag. He leans down slowly and whispers, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” before letting the guy take Charlie away.</p><p> </p><p>When Bobby walks out onto the main floor now clean of all the prom decorations he is surprised to see Eddie on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“You back already?” Bobby asks.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie gives a sort of breathless chuckle before saying, “Oh, I never really left. I went home and changed and then came in and did an extra shift and then slept in the bunks.”</p><p> </p><p>Sleeping would be a relative term here, cause he found it difficult to lay there on the same bed he’d just pressed Buck into hours before.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been here all night, too. In the office. Just processing,” Bobby sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie nods and says, “Yeah,” before he turns and asks, “Have you seen Buck?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Bobby asks dubiously. “What’s going on with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No...Nothing…,” Eddie says shaking his head before pausing, “But um...Could you just get somebody to cover the rest of my shift so I can take care of some stuff?” He asks just before the siren rings and he sighs and quickly tells Bobby, “Nevermind,” before running towards the truck.</p><p> </p><p>When Buck gets home from identifying Charlie’s body he immediately starts making sandwiches as a form of distraction. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are we making sandwiches again?” Hen asks sitting on one of the stools at the kitchen island.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what you do when someone dies, you cook. Right?” Buck asks.</p><p> </p><p>Hen frowns and shrugs, “I guess. But making sandwiches really is not the same as cooking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sandwiches are comfort food,” Buck reasons, quickly taking a bite of one of the finished sandwiches.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” Hen asks, raising her brows before frowning. “Is it Charlie? Or the dog?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, everything with me is fine. It’s Maddie that we’re worried about,” Buck denies furiously shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Hen stares at him for a long moment before sighing, “ Oh, what did you do?”</p><p> </p><p>Buck swallows and says, “Charlie died. So did my dog. Let’s just have some perspective and remember what I did is a tiny, slightly small…”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Spit it out,” Hen says rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Buck shifts nervously before whispering, “I lost my briefs at the prom last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Hen freezes and simply gapes at Buck for a long moment and remains there for a long time before Buck explains exactly what happened last night.</p><p> </p><p>Buck comes to rest his head against the counter sitting beside Hen while she tries to process what Buck’s told her.</p><p> </p><p>“You had sex with Eddie in the bunks at the prom?” Hen asks/</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Buck confirms.</p><p> </p><p>“Last night, you and Diaz did it?” Hen questions again.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Buck says again.</p><p> </p><p>“You and him did the nasty-nasty?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hen!” Buck complains.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not judging. I’m just trying to wrap my mind around it. I mean, you’re with Adam, and he’s with Shannon,” Hen remarks.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s married to Shannon,” Buck grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Hen says before sighing and asking, “Well, what did Eddie say?”</p><p> </p><p>“He said, “Buck, what does this mean?” Buck mutters.</p><p> </p><p>Hen scoffs at this and says, “Okay...He has sex with you and he’s standing there all guilty, and all he has to say for himself is, Oh, what does this mean?” She shakes her head before pausing and looking to Buck and asking, “What does this mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Buck whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, are you gonna go back to Adam? Is Eddie leaving his wife?” Hen asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I just…,” Buck shakes his head before resting it on the counter again.</p><p> </p><p>When Eddie arrives on the scene of a high school he’s confused as the issue is not readily apparent.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Eddie asks, approaching a teacher.</p><p> </p><p>“There was a baby found in a trashcan,” the teacher tells him looking rather grim.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Eddie questions before being led to the small baby at which point he rushes forward to begin examining him.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s it look like Eddie?” Bobby asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Male, premature, the umbilical cord’s still attached. Severely dehydrated,” Eddie replies while Chimney looks for a vein to insert an IV.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t find a vein,” Chimney announces.</p><p> </p><p>“We need IV access. Get me an I.O. needle,” Eddie calls out.</p><p> </p><p>In this time Athena has arrived on the scene and asks one of the teachers, “Where’s the mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know. We have four girls who were the last scene in the bathroom where the baby was found but…,” the teacher begins to explain.</p><p> </p><p>“Bring them here now,” Athena tells the teacher who hurries off quickly, while Eddie shakes his head and asks, “Who does this?”</p><p> </p><p>Eddie and Chimney continue working on the baby when the girls are brought over to Athena who looks hard at the girls before saying, “We need to know who’s baby it is that we’re dealing with?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know anything about any baby,” the first girl says.</p><p> </p><p>“None of us do,” the second one adds.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie looks up from the baby and says, “Well, one of you must know something, otherwise you wouldn’t be here. One of you knows and you better confess.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re 14. We haven’t done anything,” one of the girl's reasons.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah just because we were in there doesn’t mean it’s our baby,” another explains.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we look like the kind of girls who get pregnant and throw their kids into the trash?” A third girl questions.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie narrows his eyes at the four girls before looking down at the baby and waving them over and crossing his arms while Chimney works on the child.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to look at him. Really look at him. Because it’s not true that you did nothing wrong. You’re all wrong. You’re wrong for covering this up. You’re wrong for lying about it. You’re wrong for letting this little baby, this sweet, innocent, beautiful little boy suffer like this. He’s dying, and it’s your fault. It’s all of your guy’s fault. And the thing is, the truth will come out. In time, it will come out. It always does. It just...It just does. And when it does, this baby will be dead,” Eddie tells the girls his eyes narrowed towards them.</p><p> </p><p>The girls glance at each other before one finally whispers, “Sherri,” and looks over at one of the girls.</p><p> </p><p>The little girl is teary-eyed before whispering, “Don’t tell my mom, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>When Chimney and Eddie finally get the baby in the ambulance, Chimney shakes his head and asks, “How do you not know your kid’s pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>“You love your kids. You want to see the best in them,” Eddie sighs watching the poor baby struggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then how do you have a baby and then throw it in a trash can?” Chimney asks next.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Eddie sighs, “I guess something happens, and you panic. You freeze, and you want to hide it. I get that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You get that?” Chimney questions.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie nods, “I do. I just don’t get what happens afterward. I don’t get how you go back to class and pretend like everything’s fine. Everything’s not fine,” Eddi whispers. He looks down at the baby who now wraps his small hand around his Eddie’s gloved pinky. “Poor little guy. The minute he’s okay we have to turn him over to a mother who’s going to juvie and grandparents who are so clueless, they didn’t even realize their own kid was pregnant. Imagine the kind of childhood he’s gonna have,” Eddie adds, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You can get over a bad childhood,” Chimney tells him. “You can have the worst crap in the world happen to you, and then you can get over it. All you gotta do is survive.”</p><p> </p><p>Their next call comes in shortly after and Eddie and Chimney find themselves responding to a car accident.</p><p> </p><p>“Giselle Toussaint, 42-year-old woman, unrestrained driver of a car that hit a railing. Ejected from the car,” Eddie announces as he gets her onto the gurney.</p><p> </p><p>“She was...we were coming to the ER. We were both sick. We couldn’t shake this flu thing. So she was better, so I let her drive,” her husband who appears fine other than a few cuts and whatever flu bug he’s sick with.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir,” Chimney says, directing the man towards a gurney so he can sit down and examine him.</p><p> </p><p>“Omar?” The woman Eddie’s attending to suddenly calls out.</p><p> </p><p>“Giselle, honey,” the husband says, rushing to her side and away from Chimney.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we? Are we dancing?” She asks, clearly confused.</p><p> </p><p>“We had an accident,” her husband tries to explain.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie examines her head more closely as a result of her disorientation and announces, “We have a dural laceration. She’s leaking spinal fluid. We need to get her transported now.”</p><p> </p><p>“The dancing’s so beautiful,” she mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re beautiful,” the husband says before falling into a coughing fit that nearly knocks him over and likely would have had Chimney not been standing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s burning up,” Chimney declares after feeling the man's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Right let's get them transported, now,” Eddie nods and loads Giselle into one ambulance while Chimney loads her husband to another.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not long after they get back that Chimney and Eddie both decide to call it a day which Bobby allows on account of all that’s happened recently.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s Maddie?” Eddie asks when Chimney and he reach the locker room.</p><p> </p><p>“As well as can be expected,” Chimney shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Eddie sighs before adding, “Well nice work today, Chimney.” Chimney nods back at him and Eddie hesitates in front of his locker before asking, “Hey, is Buck at home with Maddie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Hen, too,” Chimney tells him before adding, “I’m headed there now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me, too,” Eddie says, grabbing his bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, great. It’s just that, um...I don’t know if Maddie’s up for a lot of people,” Chimney says quickly getting ready to follow Eddie out.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie pauses and says, “Well, I’m gonna go see Buck.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Chimney says, searching Eddie’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Eddie says quickly turning away from Chimney but just as he’s about to step out a man in a hazmat suit appears in front of him and asks, “Eddie Diaz?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Eddie says.</p><p> </p><p>“Howie Han?” The man asks Chimney.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Chimney says.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m with the I.D.C. No one else is in this room right?” The man asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Eddie frowns, glancing over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You two attended to Mr. and Mrs. Toussaint?” He asks next.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Eddie confirms.</p><p> </p><p>“They were in close contact with the victim of the plague. They may have been exposed,” the man informs them,</p><p> </p><p>“Which means we may have been,” Eddie sighs heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” the man confirms.</p><p> </p><p>“I gotta go. I can’t do this,” Eddie says shaking his head and trying to get past the guy.</p><p> </p><p>The guy stops him though and says, “We’re waiting on the diagnosis of Mr. and Mrs. Toussaint. This room will be sealed off until we know the threat has been contained and you’re absolutely safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not saying…,” Chimney starts/</p><p> </p><p>“You cannot leave. You two are quarantined,” the man says before shutting them in.</p><p> </p><p>They’ve been there for about an hour before Chimney starts to freak out.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve been exposed to the plague,” Chimney mutters sitting back against the lockers.</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t know it’s the plague,” Eddie says laying back on the bench with his arms draped over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“So the men in, uh, white suits, just, what, making a fashion statement?” Chimney asks eying the men outside of the locker room.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s a precaution. When the blood work for the Toussaint’s comes back, we’ll be outta here,” Eddie reasons.</p><p> </p><p>“What if the results come back and she’s, uh, she has the plague?” Chimney asks and then mutters, “ And then we die in here with the crappy benches and the dirty clothes and the lockers full of old food.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s food in the lockers?” Eddie asks before standing up and opening one of the lockers and grabbing an apple that’s inside one of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Eddie those are people’s person...that’s Hen’s apple,” Chimney stutters out as he watches Eddie bite into the apple, “That’s just rude,” Chimney says, shaking his head at Eddie.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie opens another one at which point Chimney joins in, searching the lockers for food.</p><p> </p><p>“Trail mix and warm soda who puts warm soda in their locker?” Eddie questions.</p><p> </p><p>“As usual, Ramos is too lazy to stock his locker with food,” Chimney huffs slamming the locker shut.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie opens one and hums, “Oh, now I hit the mother lode. Here, look at this. I got granola, cookies, muffins. Who eats this much?”</p><p> </p><p>Chimney looks at Eddie amused before saying, “That’s Buck’s locker. Maddie always made a lot of snacks at home for him to take. Said it kept him awake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Makes,” Eddie corrects Chimney.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Chimney asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Makes. You said made. Makes, present tense. She didn’t die,” Eddie tells him.</p><p> </p><p>Chimney sighs and shakes his head, “Feels a little like she did. You know...I don’t think she’s ever gonna be the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddie nods and sits back down on the bench before saying, “You know, there are moments, Chimney, where all of a sudden in a split second, your life changes forever. Before you know it, you’re somewhere else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eddie, Chimney,” Bobby calls from outside the glass, and instantly Chimney is on his feet and has rushed to the glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Captain. Can we please get outta here now?” Chimney asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m sorry,” Bobby sighs but Eddie doesn’t hear their conversation his mind elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“A split second,” he mutters thinking of how everything in his life changed the moment he decided to approach Buck at Joe’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone thinks I’ll know what to say to her. I don’t know what to say to her. Dark and twisty Buck. I’m not dark and twisty. And if I am dark and twisty, it’s because I live my life under a banner of avoidance. I avoid. I’m an avoider. You know that” Buck rants to himself and the picture of Christopher and Eddie while walking in circles around his bed.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he hears a familiar voice call out, “Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>Buck walks down the stairs and comes face to face with Adam for the first time since he fled the hospital after what happened at the prom.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Buck manages to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. So can we, uh…,” Adam starts to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Maddie...I gotta go check on Maddie,” Buck interrupts quickly before fleeing into the bathroom with Maddie.</p><p> </p><p>Adam glances over at Hen who’s standing in the kitchen and Hen quickly says, “Don’t take it personally. It’s just the way he is. Socially he’s difficult with everyone. Buck, he’s like a 17-year-old, always has been.”</p><p> </p><p>Buck ends up on the floor beside Maddie staring at her carefully before whispering, “I don’t know what to say to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Maddie’s eyes flit down to Buck's face before she whispers, “When Dylan...the bomb squad guy died…when...when the bomb went off, did you feel like…”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Buck asks when she pauses.</p><p> </p><p>“Like you were moving in slow motion,” she questions.</p><p> </p><p>Buck shrugs his shoulders a bit before sighing, “He was there and then he wasn’t like I blinked, and he was gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Maddie shuts her eyes for a moment before whispering, “I feel like I’m moving in slow motion...like I’m moving in slow motion and everything around me is...moving so fast. And I just want to go back...to when things were normal when I wasn’t poor Maddie laying on the bathroom floor in her prom dress with her...her dead boyfriend. But I am. So I can’t and I’m just stuck. And there’s all this pressure because everyone’s hovering around me, waiting for me to do something or say something or flip out or yell or cry some more, and I’m happy to play my part. I’m happy to say the lines and do whatever it is that I’m supposed to be doing if it will make everyone feel more comfortable,” Maddie starts whimpering, “But I don’t...I don’t know how to do this. I don’t know how to be this person. I don’t...I don’t know who this person is,” tears now coming to Maddie’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Maddie…,” Buck mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“How did this happen? How did we end up here? Why am I alone? Where is Charlie?” Maddie asks with a soft sob.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not alone, Mads,” Buck assures her before reaching out and grabbing her hand. Maddie takes it and squeezes Buck’s tight in hers like she’s holding on for dear life. She shuts her eyes tightly then letting a single tear roll down her cheek as she clings to him.</p><p> </p><p>When Buck leaves the bathroom, Hen and Adam are laughing together when Buck appears Hen stops and says, “Oh, I’m gonna leave the room for a period of time for no reason whatsoever,” and then disappears into the bathroom with Maddie.</p><p> </p><p>Buck stands awkwardly in front of Adam shifting on his feet and avoiding his eye when Adam finally speaks, “I don’t know what happened last night…between you and Eddie,” Adam says shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Adam…,” Buck whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“And I don’t want to know,” Adam says, stopping Buck, “All right, we never said that we were exclusive.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you have plans,” Buck whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Well, I didn’t say I wasn’t pissed off. I said we weren’t exclusive. That’s all I wanted to say,” Adam tells Buck before walking towards the door and stopping, “Oh, and, uh, and this...I...I know you think you’re scary and damaged.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dark and twisty,” Buck corrects.</p><p> </p><p>Adam smiles a bit before continuing, “It makes you feel like you don’t deserve good things. But you do. And Eddie...He’s bad for you. But me...I’m a good thing. And if there’s a race, if there’s a...a ring, my hat is in,” he nods before leaving as Buck watches trying to process it all.</p><p> </p><p>“That woman died. She actually died,” Chimney says panicked after they’re told that Mrs. Toussaint didn’t survive.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean we will,” Eddie replies with a heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it hot in here?” Chimney asks.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Eddie tells him from his spot on the bench.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why am I sweating?” Chimney asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re pacing.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, my pulse is rapid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re still pacing,” Eddie huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, feel me,” Chimney says leaning his forehead towards Eddie.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not gonna feel you,” Eddie says, jerking away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously,” Chimney insists.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, no,” Eddie tells him.</p><p> </p><p>Chimney groans before saying, “You know...you’re an ass. You’ve lived. You’ve done things. And you got the hair and the abs and the hot wife and the handsome ex-boyfriend who pines for you.”<br/><br/></p><p>“He’s pining for me?” Eddie asks with raised brows.</p><p> </p><p>“My point is you’ve lived. If I die I mean...this is it? I’ve barely had any great loves you’ve had at least two,” Chimney proclaims.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie hums to himself before Chimney pauses and asks, “You ever tell Buck? You ever tell him that you love him?”</p><p> </p><p>Eddie’s quiet for a moment before he sighs, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you?” Chimney asks.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie doesn’t know what to say, at least not to Chimney, he simply shuts his eyes for a moment and whispers, “I think everyone should probably just be honest. Tell people that they love them. Before someone else comes along,” his mind drifting to Buck and Adam.</p><p> </p><p>After a while sitting in the silence Chimney asks, “You...you really don’t feel anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“I only feel like I’ve been here for a very long time,” Eddie groans before whispering, “I feel like I might be too late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too late for what?” Chimney questions but is quickly distracted when the door of the locker room opens and a man in a suit says, “Thank you for your patience and cooperation, gentlemen. You’ll have to go on a course of antibiotics, but the threat has been contained.”</p><p> </p><p>Eddie jumps up immediately and grabs his bag and says, “Good,” rushing past the man while Chimney remains in the locker room dumbstruck for a moment before asking, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>The man turns to him and nods, “You’re free to go,” at which point Chimney scrambles to his feet and rushes after Eddie.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Chimney calls out when he and Eddie arrive at Buck’s, “Oh my God. I heard you guys were in quarantine.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was terrible,” Chimney sighs before asking, “Maddie?”</p><p> </p><p>Hen frowns and gives a small shake of her head before whispering, “No,” at which point Chimney sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie however walks past them and slowly into the kitchen where Buck is putting two wine glasses into the sink.</p><p> </p><p>When Buck turns around he instantly stops at the sight of Eddie.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie smiles a bit as he looks on at Buck and whispers, “Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi,” Buck breathes back as Eddie steps further into the kitchen till he’s standing directly across from Buck.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I was gonna come over this morning, but, uh…,” Eddie starts to say.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard. The quarantine,” Buck nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Eddie nods slowly before they both just stand there in silence for awhile looking back at each other. Eddie smiles just a bit before looking down</p><p> </p><p>It’s Buck who finally speaks and whispers, “So…What does this mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“It means you have a choice. You have a choice to make,” Eddie starts, “And I don’t want to rush you into making a decision before you’re ready. This morning, I was gonna come over and I was gonna say...What I wanted to say was...But now all I can say is that…,” Eddie pauses and shakes his head to himself a bit before an almost easy dreamy smile comes to his face. It’s wide and spreads over his face like a kind of release just before he breathes out, “I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for...ever.”</p><p> </p><p>The words crash over Buck like he’s always wanted them to. Filling his bones with a sense of euphoria as well as the doubt and pain that comes with it. But Eddie seems to know this cause his eyes turn down and his smile vanishes as he whispers while nodding to himself, “I’m a little late. I know I’m a little late in telling you that. I...I just...I just want you to take your time...You know? Take all the time you need. Because you have...a choice to make.”</p><p> </p><p>Then Eddie says the words Buck’s been waiting to hear ever since they broke up. The words he’s needed for so long. </p><p> </p><p>“And when I had a choice to make...I chose wrong,” Eddie admits shaking his head as the tears rise in Buck’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The tears brim in Eddie’s own eyes before he swallows and smiles softly at Buck before sighing and nodding as he says, “All right. Good night,” and he leaves just that leaving Buck to himself. With a choice to make.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, Shannon goes to the station not to look for Eddie, but rather to hang on one of the bulletin boards the pair of briefs she found under a sign reading ‘Lost and Found’, and leaving right after.</p><p> </p><p>After Eddie leaves Buck enters the bathroom and sits on the floor with Maddie. Not talking, not doing anything but sitting in his own thoughts, but staying with Maddie.</p><p> </p><p>He stays until she finally raises her head off the floor and looks at Buck and whispers, “I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Buck gives her a soft smile and stands giving her his hand to pull her up off the floor, nodding as he whispers, “Okay,” and nothing more as he helps her unzip her grown.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Am a Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Buck returns to work aside Eddie it’s like being around a fire that he’s expected to constantly avoid being near. But inevitably they end up alone in the locker room alone at which point Buck can feel Eddie lingering like a ghost behind him. Just far enough away so that they’re not touching. But he can still feel him like a prickle on his skin, and it’s like the flames are not quite touching him but lapping at him, just out of reach. He can feel Eddie as he boxes him in and overwhelms him with his presence. He can feel Eddie as he breathes him in and stands close to him in a way Buck can’t help but desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he never quite touches, even when Buck turns around and smiles up at him shortly before exiting the locker room. It’s remaining nothing more but a temptation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he exits the locker room Hen smirks at him before he comes to rest his back up against the firetruck alongside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen eyes him carefully before asking, “So are you still sleeping with two men?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Buck retorts quickly, “I’m not sleeping with either one of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm…,” Hen hums in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. Not until I pick one. If I haven’t made a decision by the end of the day, I’m flipping a coin. A guy can only hold out for so long,” Buck tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen gives a small laugh before saying, “How romantic of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie and Shannon are not quite in the same situation as Buck. Maddie hasn’t left the apartment or really stopped baking since she got off the floor. All she does is bake mountains and mountains of muffins till she’s surrounded with them and left whispering to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough muffins. We don’t need all these. No more muffins,” but she can’t find it in herself to stop cause she ends up cracking another egg and making more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon meanwhile shows up to the house after work and Carla smiles at her before looking over Shannon’s rather worn form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a coffee stain on your shirt,” Carla comments before looking up at Shannon and carefully asking, “You ready to take Christopher?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually I was hoping you could watch him for the rest of the day and possibly tomorrow,” Shannon sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla frowns before saying, “Of course. But why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For drinking,” Shannon nods, “I am feeling the need to do some drinking. Actually, I’m feeling the need to do some crying, but my tear ducts seem to be too proud, so I’m going to do some drinking instead,” she laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla frowns and sits down at the kitchen table before saying, “You wanna talk about it, Shannon, or you just wanna be glib a little longer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon sighs and chuckles a bit before saying, “Marriage is hard, but the good thing is mine seems to be just about over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla looks down and then rubs her shoulder sympathetically while Shannon lets out a short sob before falling quiet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first call of the day is to a suburb hound that upon arrival Chimney announces the details of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Benjamin O’Leary, broken leg after jumping off his sister's roof.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suicide attempt?” Eddie questions as they come up to where the man is laying on the lawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not suicidal,” the guy insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you jump off the roof?” Hen asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benjamin shrugs before his sister begins to tell them, “He’s been acting so strange lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is my sister, Ruth,” Benjamin suddenly introduces them, “she’s rather nervous, and when she gets nervous, she sweats, so sorry if it’s rank.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Benjamin,” Ruth hisses her cheeks flushing embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was I rude, Ruthie?” Benjamin asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he always this blunt?” Hen asks the sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but lately he’s just been…,” Ruth starts to say before gesturing, clearly at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You thinking?” Chimney asks looking up at Hen who nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frontal lobe tumor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would explain his lack of impulse control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that mean?” The sister asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means it could be the cause of why he’s saying everything he thinks,” Chimney explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apparently that’s annoying. This guy looks annoyed, anyway,” Benjamin says nodding towards Eddie, “Although, it’s hard to tell cause he always has kind of a pinched uptight look on his face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole team snickers while Eddie wears his typical look of offense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I annoying you?” Benjamin asks Eddie who swallows before saying, “It’s fine.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Benjamin, Eddie - pinched and annoyed though he may seem is going to take you to the hospital,” Bobby tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie who’s been casting looks in Buck’s direction and looking him up and down while Buck grins beside him shifting from side to side is somewhat taken off guard when his name is mentioned. He looks forward before nodding, “Yeah. You have any questions for me before we get you loaded up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, is that blond your boyfriend?” Benjamin asks staring at Buck who blushes slightly before Benjamin adds, “Cause the way you keep looking at him, you might as well just mount him right here and now. I’m sorry was that rude?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen and Chimney smirk to themselves and pat Buck on the back as he gets into the back with Benjamin and his sister while Eddie drives the ambulance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Buck inserts the IV, Benjamin groans, “Ow. I don’t think I want to go to the hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to go to the hospital, Ben,” Ruth tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Benjamin sighs before casting his eyes over to Buck and saying, “You’re very good looking, but you look kinda tired, and I think maybe you should change your hair conditioner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This makes Buck chuckle to himself even as Ruth reprimands Benjamin and says, “That was rude, Benjamin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is?” Benjamin asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Buck laughs, “actually, it’s true, and it’s refreshing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have sex with that other firefighter?” Benjamin asks next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Benjamin,” the sister pipes up again her cheeks red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Buck assures her before saying, “Nope, I haven’t. Not today, anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Benjamin nods before saying, “I would. He’s hot...and arrogant in a way that’s still sexy. I would totally have sex with him if I could. Looked like you could. So what’s the holdup?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck simply smiles at Benjamin and declines to answer before they drop him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get back to the firehouse Bobby is obviously slightly frustrated by the last call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you all. You make me proud. You reflect on me well,” Bobby says while rubbing his forehead. “Buck, if you think you can keep your clothes on long enough to clean the trucks, I’d appreciate it. Hen you can check the hoses...or you can…,” Bobby continues before pausing as his eyes catch something, and his face wrinkles up before shouting, “you can tell whose damn briefs are on the bulletin board!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck’s mouth drops open in horror even as the firehouse looking on starts to snicker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are those yours?” Hen asks in a whisper to Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a firehouse, people. Serious work happens here. We save lives,” Bobby starts to rant before turning his eyes on the laughing firefighter, “Oh, something funny? Whose are these?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is bad. This isn’t good,” Buck starts muttering to himself all the color gone from his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you better claim them,” Hen tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No!” Buck hisses back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie,” Hen hisses next elbowing him from where he stands completely stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby now casts his eyes on Buck and Eddie and says, “Yeah, I know it’s one of you. Of course, it’d be. So tell me which one of you left your damn drawers on my firehouse floor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie looks like he’s about to volunteer himself when Chimney seems to read him and Buck and says, “Oh there they are. I lost a pair from my bag the other day I wondered where they went. It’s my bad. Sorry, Bobby,” as he carefully grabs them off the bulletin board and shoves them in his pocket trying to hide the disgusted look on his face with a sharp glare in Buck’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Buck gives Eddie a pointed look before nodding towards upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie follows him into the cramped corner by the pinball machine with a grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is a change from the locker rooms, I mean. A little more public. I like it,” Eddie hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re married. You’re married, and you said things to me,” Buck blurts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiles gently and nods, “Yes, I said things to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Normally, I would like the things you said to me. Normally, I would even think the bulletin board thing was funny,” Buck begins to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bulletin board I didn’t…,” Eddie starts to cut in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re married, which makes none of this normal. It makes me a homewrecker. And I hate the fact that I’m a homewrecker,” Buck continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck, I’m not gonna pressure you. Take all the time you need. But just so you have all the information, my home was wrecked well before you came into the picture, and I am just now done trying to rebuild it,” Eddie assures him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re done?” Buck asks skeptically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m done. Whatever you decide, I am ending it with Shannon...today,” Eddie confirms beginning to crowd into Buck’s space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have said this before,” Buck whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but this time I mean it. I’m gonna come clean just as soon as I see her,” Eddie assures him lips only 6 inches away from Buck’s at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Eddie whispers his head tilting in alongside Buck’s to meet in the middle but just as their lips are about to touch someone clears their throat and Buck looks up to find Chimney watching them with their arms crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie sighs before ducking his head and walking past Chimney who walks straight up to Buck and shoves the briefs at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two should really think about getting a hotel room,” Chimney says as Buck blushes and shoves the briefs into his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Chimney,” Buck starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you owe me big time,” Chimney warns before walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it’s almost time for lunch Buck is helping Hen with hose maintenance. Hen isn’t sure when Buck starts ranting, but when she finally starts listening she catches whatever the tail end of his speech was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we all should just go there. You know, tell the truth, spit out, go with your gut, follow your instincts,” Buck finishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen raises her brows at him unsure of where he started this speech of his but simply shakes her head before saying, “I miss philandering whore Buck. He was trashy and much less idyllic. Plus didn’t Chimney just have to lie to Bobby about your briefs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck narrows his eyes at Hen and says, “I made a choice. I’m picking Eddie. Adam is great. But Eddie is...Eddie. And...I’m following my gut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever,” Hen replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns at her and sighs, “Fine ignore me. It almost lunch anyways so I have to go check on Maddie anyway,” he tells her before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he arrives home he walks into a kitchen with pans and baskets full of muffins and flour everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie?” He calls out in question but gets so response and further investigation of the apartment reveals she’s not there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs as he looks on at the piles of muffins before shaking his head and whispering, “Wow. Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there’s a knock on the door and Buck hazards one last glance at the plethora of baked goods before answering the door, stunned to see Adam on the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam!” He says shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Adam says looking at him curiously before asking, “Wh...what are you doing home? I thought you were working.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am. I’m...I was. I...I still am. I just came home to check on Maddie real quick,” Buck explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so did I. I brought her lunch,” Adam smiles holding up a sack lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You brought Maddie lunch?” Buck asks confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam nods and then explains, “When my wife died, uh...there really wasn’t anything anyone could say, but, uh...the bringing of food actually helped. It was the only thing that helped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles a bit and repeats, “You brought Maddie food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Adam confirms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even though you didn’t think I was here,” Buck adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is...Is that okay?” Adam asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s amazing, actually. You’re amazing...sweet and thoughtful and sensitive,” Buck starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck, I don’t want to pressure you,” Adam tells him and Buck nods running a hand nervously through his hair, “You have a decision to make, and I want you to take all the time you need. But I do want to make one thing clear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam grins a bit and moves in on Buck slowly before whispering, “I’m not sensitive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly Adam closes the same between them pressing Buck up against a nearby wall, his hand on Buck’s hip while Buck’s get lost in Adam’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss is deep and not too short and perfect in the fact that when Adam pulls away it leaves him aching for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...Have a nice day at work,” Adam whispers before leaving, closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck lets out a heavy sigh somewhat disoriented as he walks back into the kitchen and unwraps one of the muffins and takes a bite of it in hopes of getting his bearings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During lunch, Eddie himself goes home and runs into Carla when he opens the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Carla, you haven’t heard from Shannon have you? She’s not answering any phones,” Eddie asks looking around the house for any sign of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, she needed some time away, asked me to watch Christopher,” Carla explains to Eddie who raises his brows in curiosity. Carla gives him a hard look before crossing her arms and saying, “Something about finding another man’s briefs in the pocket of your tux.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie freezes and lets out a heavy sigh before sitting down at the kitchen table and swallowing, “Oh, that’s...that’s not how I wanted her to find out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie, you don’t leave another man’s briefs in your tux unless you want her to find them,” Carla imparts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Eddie groans burying his face in his hands and rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re having an affair with Buck…,” Carla starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not an affair,” Eddie says quickly stopping her, “See, I was gonna tell her. Shannon, I was gonna tell her today. I was gonna end it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carla sighs and says, “Look, give her some space. Give her some time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie hops up and shakes his head, “No. That’s not it. No. No, I gotta...I gotta talk to her today. If something’s over, it’s just gotta be over. Buck, he’s...he’s not an affair,” he insists before leaving the house and hopping back into his truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie enters Joe’s around lunchtime and finds the bar empty apart from a few tables with lonely people drinking at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Joe sees her his face lights up with an all too familiar smile of pity as Maddie approaches the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie! How are you doing sweetie?” Joe asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought you some muffins,” Maddie whispers placing the two baskets full of the baked goods on the counter of the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Joe mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made a lot, and I was...running out of room, and I thought maybe...you would like some. I’m a good baker,” Maddie tries to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Absolutely. Thank you,” Joe nods quickly taking them from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman suddenly emerges from the bathrooms and calls out, “Maddie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Diaz...or...Shannon,” Maddie stutters out not really sure they’re on a first-name basis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon laughs before saying, “Please don’t call me Mrs. Diaz. Ha! That’s funny,” and she laughs some more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie glances back at Joe and says, “She’s drunk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is true,” Joe nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did you know about the slutty sex your slutty brother had with my….super slutty husband?” Shannon asks taking a sip of her drink at the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie swallows and blinks at her before grabbing one of the muffins out of the basket and passing it over to Shannon, “You should have a muffin. They’re really good, and...they’ll help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon takes the muffin from Maddie before saying, “I may be beyond help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Maddie sighs, “Me too,” she looks back at Joe on last time and says, “Don’t let her drive Joe,” before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon picks up the muffin and takes a bite and groans, “Mmm...good,” just before the door of the bar closes behind Maddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their call after lunch is particularly gruesome involving a teen who's been impaled on a tree branch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Harley Hernandez, 14, was street luging when he lost control and hit a car,” Chimney explains as they walk up on the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Witnesses say he was catapulted at least 20 feet into the air, landed on a pile of tree trimmings,” Athena informs them just before the boy comes into view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Buck says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck, Eddie let’s get the tree cut as much as we can and get him out of there. Quickly,” he tells them and they immediately rush off to get the saw while Chimney does the initial exam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got an apparent broken pelvis, as well as I would guess some pretty massive internal injuries,” Chimney announces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right, Harley,” Eddie says just before they start cutting, “We’re going to get you to the hospital. We’re gonna take care of you now, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hospital?” The kid questions. “What’s the matter with me?” He asks as they get most of the tree branch cut down before loading him onto the gurney carefully, blood going everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot,” the boy's dad suddenly shouts, making an appearance, “That’s what’s the matter. Your friends are idiots and you don’t use the sense God gave you! That’s what’s the matter with you,” he continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck has to quickly separate him from the son and says, “Sir I’m going to need you to back off so we can get your son to the hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That becomes a task on its own but eventually, they get the kid into the ambulance while telling the father to drive to the hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get back Buck wanders off with Hen and says, “Adam brought Maddie lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you went to see Maddie?” Hen asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she wasn’t home. But I’m taking that as a good thing, cause at least the baking has stopped. But my point is that Adam brought Maddie lunch. He’s that guy...the guy who brings your sister lunch when she’s sad,” Buck smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm...so uh, you didn’t end it?” Hen asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the guy who brings your sister lunch when she’s sad. So I’m gonna end it with Eddie,” Buck reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen nods and brushes Buck off quickly with an, “Mmhmm. Whatever,” that only makes Buck further question himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s late and Shannon is still at the bar fully under the table at this point as she looks up at Joe as he approaches her with another basket of muffins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joe...I’m desirable, right?” Shannon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a boyfriend,” Joe says simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Be that as it may, I don’t need me to tell you how wildly attractive I am...Wildly attractive,” Shannon declares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe chuckles before saying, “You are...and your wildly attractive cab is here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is?” Shannon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told me to call you a cab at 10. It’s 10,” Joe tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s for the best, huh?” Shannon asks starting to sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would say so,” Joe agrees helping her outside and into the cab just a little before Buck and Hen enter the bar sitting at the far end of the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck takes a shot before pulling a quarter out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Hen asks eying Buck curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Day’s over. Flipping a coin. Call it,” Buck tells Hen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen shrugs and says, “Veterinarian should be tails.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Buck agrees before flipping the coin and looking up at Hen who glances over at the coin and hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Choice made,” Buck declares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen scoffs and says, “Oh that’s it? You’re gonna base your choice on flipping a coin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking a cue from Benjamin. Impulsive, honest...it’s my new motto,” Buck tries to reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t impulsive, Buck,” Hen says stopping him, “He wasn’t honest. He was sick and brain damaged, Buck. He jumped off his sister's roof.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns but can see her point and slowly Buck takes the coin off the bar and shoves it in his pocket and tries to devise a new way to make this decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it comes to him he pulls out his phone and texts both Eddie and Adam asking them to come to Joe’s</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both show up thirty minutes later with Adam walking in first, a smile coming to his face when he sees Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Adam smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Buck says back before seeing Eddie enter behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam,” Eddie says as he comes over to stand beside Adam and in front of Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie,” Adam says curtly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie nods at Adam before looking over at Buck and smiling, “Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles and nods before saying, “Thanks for coming. Both of you, thanks for coming. So here’s the thing, I like you," he says looking to Adam, "And I like you," he says looking at Eddie,  "And I thought I had a choice to make. I thought I had to decide. But I think I owe myself the chance to consider my options.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Options?” Eddie and Adam both ask at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods and grins a bit before saying, “There’s this thing that allows for the considering of options. In the olden days, they called it dating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dating,” Eddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’d like to try that,” Buck says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna try dating,” Eddie repeats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Buck confirms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of us?” Adam asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And I understand if you’re not up for it. But I really hope you are,” Buck smiles softly before getting up from his barstool and slipping between the two and walking out of the bar leaving the two men to process as they stand beside each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bowing out?” Adam finally asks looking over at Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Eddie smiles, “You?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Adam grins back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Buck arrives home Maddie is back in the kitchen making more muffins and Buck sighs and stands there for a moment watching her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m busy, Evan. Leave me alone,” she tells him stirring the batter in the bowl she’s holding quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs and whispers, “Maddie. I really messed up with you and I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This makes Maddie stop stirring as she looks up at Buck in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I swore I’d be there for you, and yeah, we were fighting but I should have still been there for you. I wasn’t when you needed me the most,” Buck begins to explain before Maddie stops shaking her head furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have stopped me,” Maddie tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs and says, “Yes I could have. You couldn’t have stopped you, but I could have. And in the past, I would have. I wasn’t there. And I’m partly to blame for what happened. But I’m here now and you’re...you’re more than this,” Buck tells her grabbing a hold of Maddie’s wrist and taking the bowl from her hands. “So you need to stop baking. We all make mistakes, we all hurt, and we have enough muffins, more than enough muffins,” Buck articulates which causes the first smile in a while to appear on Maddie’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes some searching but Eddie finally finds Shannon by tracking her credit card charges down to a hotel nearby and goes up to the room and knocks on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she answers she’s in one of the comfortable-looking hotel robes, her dark hair is met, and her eyes look sunken in as she stares back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I thought you were room service,” she sighs before letting him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walks over to sit back down on the bed, holding a champagne glass in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel terrible. I’m not proud of what I did. You deserve better. And I’m sorry about the...sorry about the briefs and the prom. I’m...I’m sorry I did that,” Eddie says as he walks over to sit beside her on the bed and rub his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m sorry I did that too,” Shannon huffs thinking about the briefs on the bulletin board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie looks over at her before sighing, “Our marriage is over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess it is,” Shannon whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ It’s all my fault,” Eddie decides before shaking his head, “God, this is incredibly sad. I’m incredibly sad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point the bathroom door opens and a ton of steam releases causing Eddie to quickly turn his head just as Alex walks out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Alex looks up slowly and takes in the sight of Eddie and comes to a stop before saying, “Oh. Well, this is awkward.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie glances at Shannon for a moment before cracking a smile and shaking his head as he takes her champagne glass from her and finishes it off himself, “Ahh. I feel much better now,” Eddie nods before getting up and leaving the hotel room. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sometimes a Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Buck feels so snug when he wakes up in the morning, his bed is warm and comfortable and his skin feels great against the sheets. But it’s what he sees when he opens his eyes that really brightens up his mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens his eyes and finds himself looking up at Eddie who’s naked underneath the sheets beside him. Eddie smiles at him and rests his head against his fist as he props himself up on his elbow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Eddie whispers before pressing his lips gently to Buck’s kissing him soft and slow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Buck smiles when he pulls away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiles back before his eyes drift over his shoulder and he says, “Good morning,” again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a good morning,” a familiar voice says as Buck rolls over to face them, bringing him face to face with Adam who smiles down at him and whispers, “Hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Buck smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get any sleep last night?” Adam asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck relaxes into the sheets and whispers, “Not really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to get some now?” Eddie asks causing Buck to roll over to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie and Adam both grin before moving in closer to Buck just before Buck hears a loud thump and the shout of some who’s not him, Eddie, or Adam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He startles and wakes up to an empty bed with light streaming in through his windows and grabs his pillow and pulls it tightly over his head trying to sink back into the dream. But it’s not long after that he hears a second, “Ow...Damn it! Stupid…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck huffs and gets up from the bed still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he goes downstairs to find Maddie and a couple of boxes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was having a really good dream, and you ruined it,” Buck complains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie gives him a soft smile of apology before gesturing to the boxes, “Sorry. It’s just uh...this stuff I bought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Buck nods waving his hand a bit before walking towards the kitchen with Maddie trailing not far behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...I was actually wondering if you could drop me off at the hospital before you go to work,” Maddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to the hospital?” Buck asks with a frown as he pours his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m gonna see about going back to work,” Maddie nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods for a moment as he sips from his mug before adding, “You’ll be there a little while if I drop you off, you know my whole shift.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Maddie assures him before explaining, “There are on-call rooms and food. It’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Buck shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Maddie replies quickly, “Thanks. Just let me know when you’re leaving she nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t have to leave today. I could change my flight,” Alex tells Shannon while laying naked under the white hotel room sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No, you can’t because I’m...sober now, and uh...there’s work to get to, and Christopher and planes for you to catch and real lives to be led,” Shannon says while trying to pull on her clothes. “Thank you, truly, Alex, for all of the the...sex. I...I really, I feel much better now. I do,” Shannon nods while Alex grins from the bed tracking her with his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’m...well, now I have to go, and so do you,” Shannon insists as she gets the last of her clothes on and glances around the room. “So uh...do you uh, want me to call you...a cab to the airport?” She asks Alex who gets a grin on his face before reaching out and dragging her down onto the bed with a pull of her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Buck drops Maddie off at the front of the hospital, he hangs back as he watches her walk a few feet before stopping in front of it and staring up at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie?” Buck asks concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later, Evan,” Maddie mutters not looking away from the mammoth building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s gonna be fine. Everybody wants you back at work and doing well,” Buck tries to tell her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I know. You can go. I just want to take some time to gather my thoughts before going in,” Maddie tells him this time shooting him a smile to assure him he’s not going crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Buck says still worried but leaving to get to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s chatting with Hen and changing in the locker room when Eddie enters the locker room and approaches Buck right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Eddie smiles with a cup of coffee in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Buck says before adding, “Uh... I had a dream about you last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did?” Eddie asks grinning widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Buck nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie smirks and hands Buck the cup of coffee in his hands before asking, “What was I doing, bringing you coffee?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were definitely not bringing me coffee,” Buck chuckles nervously before saying, “But coffee’s good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m told dating starts with a casual invitation over a cup of coffee,” Eddie states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it?” Buck asks raising his brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Buck, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?” Eddie asks before turning to Hen and asking, “How was that? Was that casual enough? That was good, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Hen hums tilting her head from side to side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No?” Eddie questions before shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we’re dating,” Buck grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re dating,” Eddie affirms kissing Buck’s cheek before whispering, “Pick you up at 8:00.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles and exits the locker room with Hen and only makes it about two hundred feet before Adam has appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Buck says slightly surprised as he clutches Eddie’s coffee in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was in the neighborhood,” Adam explains before saying, “Actually, I wasn’t. But I decided you were worth a detour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles a bit before saying, “I had a dream about you last night,” which earns him a look from Hen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it a good dream?” Adam asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was,” Buck nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what was I doing?” Adam grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Buck, what was he doing?” Hen asks raising her brows at Buck who quickly turns the attention to the bag in Adam’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s for you. It’s coffee cake...best in the northwest. Figure I better soften you up so that when I ask you to dinner tonight, you have to say yes,” Adam says handing him the bakery bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, dinner tonight? How about that? Are you free tonight, Buck?” Hen pipes up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, uh, I’m not free tonight,” Buck tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, how about lunch? I could come here.” Adam offers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re volunteering to eat on a day Chimney has to cook?’ Buck questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love crappy food,” Adam assures pecking Buck on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles before asking, “1:00?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here,” Adam smiles before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Buck sighs to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had a dream about the both of them?” Hen asks while Buck nods, “A threesome?” She asks next which Buck grins and shrugs in response. Hen nods and says, “Nice. Just when I think you’re headed towards boring, you rise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck chuckles before saying, “I’m dating. And...It comes with snacks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes with Hen upstairs and sits down at the table to drink his coffee and eat his coffee cake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Him and Hen are both picking at it when Chimney comes up and takes a bit and says, “Ooh, coffee cake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m dating,” Buck explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney reaches for another piece before Hen slaps him away and says, “Touch that piece, lose a hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just before lunch, they get a call to a house, and as soon as they pull up Hen informs them that it’s the fourth call in the last three months. Which is something typically only common in homes filled with domestic violence. Immediately Buck is put on edge thinking of Maddie, but even more so when he sees the one that needs attending to is a small girl who’s ten years old at the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Buck and you are?” Buck asks as he gets down on his knees to examine the large gash on her leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Megan Clover. And it’s not as bad as it looks,” the girl says quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She fell on the playground, and there was a lot of blood, and it looked deep,” the mother explains cringing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know how this looks. Just so you know, we know how this looks, and it’s not that. She just...plays rough. You know?” The father says quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re her foster parents. She’s such a great kid, but she plays really...rough,” the mother adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She plays rough,” the father nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck views them speculatively before saying, “Right. Why don’t you go with Eddie and Hen here and tell them exactly what happened while I look at Megan’s leg,” Buck tells them hoping to separate Megan from her parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. We’ll be right back, honey. You all right?” The mom asks the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Megan nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” the mom smiles before going with her husband to speak with Eddie and Hen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got some mean looking bruises, you know that?” Buck tells the girl before spotting something on her arm, mostly covered by the pink sweater she’s wearing, “What, did you hurt your arm, too?” He begins to ask reaching for it before she jerks it away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing big. I fell off my bike,” she says quickly as Buck finally grabs her wrist and rolls up her sleeve and sees a horrific sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are those staples? What the hell? Did they do this to you?” Buck fumes glancing back to where the parents are talking with Eddie and Hen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No!” The girl replies quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who did this to you?” Buck rages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did. I didn’t want to go to the doctor again, so I just stapled it. It’s no biggie,” she shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You stapled your own arm?” Buck says in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you please just stitch up my leg so you can leave?” Megan huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not staying anywhere near those people, Megan. They’re never gonna lay a hand on you again,” Buck tells her firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t do anything. Please. They’re my best parents I’ve ever had,” Megan pleads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Megan,” Buck sighs shaking his head as he might do with Maddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t hurt me. I can’t be hurt,” Megan assures quickly before asking, “You don’t believe me? Punch me in the stomach right now!” She demands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head and reaches into his bag looking for some medication as he says, “The staples are in there pretty deep. I’m gonna have to give you a shot to numb the pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t need a shot,” the girl says determinedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me. You want a shot. It’s swollen. It’s gonna hurt like a…,” Buck starts to explain before the girl begins to dig the staples out of her arm with her fingers and then pulling a particularly stubborn one out with her teeth. She should be shrieking in pain, but she doesn’t so much as flinch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There can you leave now?” The girl challenges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That didn’t even hurt?” Buck asks stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl glances around before waving him in close and when he does she whispers, “I have superpowers, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck blinks but quickly shakes his head as the parents come back over and smile at the girl and Buck gets up for a moment to talk to Hen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hen this girl is crazy and her foster parents are beating the crap out of her,” Buck asserts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She tell you that or you figure that out for yourself?” Hen asks cautiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s covered in bruises. The leg isn’t the only thing. She has a 10-centimeter laceration on her arm with three staples in it. Like from a staple gun in your garage,” Buck explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her parents did that?” Hen asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she says she did it herself. She’s got this whole bit about being a superhero and how she can take the pain,” Buck huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright well, we know what to do. We call social services. We’ll transport her and you can test her response to pain in the ambulance,” Hen says beginning to pull out her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A cold pressure test. Ice water. Have her stick her hand in it,” Hen tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods and gets the girl loaded into the ambulance sans her parents, sitting in the back alone with her while Hen drives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright super kid,” Buck says getting the ice bucket ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why couldn’t my parents come with me?” Megan asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re busy still talking to my friend, Eddie, back at the house,” Buck lies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She narrows her eyes at him before saying, “I’m not a moron. You called a social worker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs before saying, “Megan...These bruises, these cuts all over you, this isn’t normal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Megan keeps her eyes narrowed at Buck before explaining, “I get in fights a lot, okay? Because I’m stronger than some of the other kids, so I end up defending the ones who are wimpy or small or whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re scrawny, right? I mean, you’re not one of the big kids,” Buck states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I can take them in a fight,” she asserts as Buck places the ice water between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ All right put your hand in here,” Buck tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She asks suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because...we’re gonna test your superpowers,” Buck shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continues to look at him dubiously before saying, “You don’t believe me? Punch me in the stomach right here. Come on. Punch me in the stomach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head at her and insists, “Let’s just stick to the water. Just put your hand in here. And I’ll...I’ll race you. You can race me. What? Come on. What are you afraid of, uh, you afraid of a little ice? You afraid I’m gonna beat you? Come on,” Buck challenges her. She seems relatively convinced and holds her hand over the water along with him as he counts, “On the count of three. One, two, three. Pull your hand out when it starts to hurt, please,” he reminds her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowns at him before hissing, “What are you, deaf? It won’t start to hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shrugs and she sighs before saying, “Just think about it. Superheroes are all kids with dead parents, like me. And they all figured out when they were around my age that they could do things that nobody else could, like me. And they think it’s weird that they can do all this stuff, but they don’t tell anybody because people would freak out like you did,” she rants while Buck’s face begins to wrinkle as the ice begins to sting, it hurts like a mother and his face screws up entirely before she pauses and notices his expression and asks, “What’s wrong with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jerks his hand out and shrieks, “Son of an ow. Take your hand out of there before it falls off,” he shouts pulling her hand from the ice and drying it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to relax,” Megan laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t feel anything? Nothing?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Nobody ever believes me. Like yesterday, in school, this kid said I was full of it. I had to let him punch me in the stomach 25 times before he believed me, and once with a baseball bat,” Megan tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Buck asks completely taken off guard by this fact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive at the hospital Buck tells Hen, “Hen we need to have the hospital run a CT on this kids abdomen this superhero stuff’s way out of hand.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hen looks at him in slight disbelief before saying, “It’s all right if she thinks she’s a superhero. I believed in Santa Claus until I was eleven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Did Santa ever hit you in the guy with a baseball bat?” Buck poses to her and she gives him a look before nodding and informing the ER doctors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ER is just in view of the front of the hospital and Buck catches Maddie standing in front of it and nods at Hen who follows him over there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Maddie. You done?” Buck asks as he comes up to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seems to startle out of whatever deep thought or daze she’s in and looks at him stunned before stuttering out, “What? No, not yet. What are you guys doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well he’s dating everyone with a pulse and I’m working,” Hen grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck rolls his eyes at her before adding, “That reminds me. We gotta get back to the firehouse or I’m gonna be late for Adam. You sure you’re okay, Mads?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m good. Go,” she nods at them and Buck hesitates before nodding and getting in the ambulance with Hen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So she didn’t feel anything?” Eddie asks when they get back to the station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Buck tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm..could be insensitivity to pain. It’s usually diagnosed young though,” Eddie says thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s been bounced around the system a lot,” Buck sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie nods before whispering, “Sucks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it does,” Buck agrees and he sees Eddie smile just a bit and opens his mouth to say something when Adam enters and calls out Buck’s name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Buck calls back and hurries over abandoning Eddie who watches carefully before pulling out his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon gets a call from Alex in the middle of the day and ends up having to leave Christopher with Carla while she goes out and deals with his latest problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You missed your plane?” Shannon asks annoyed as she enters Joe’s and approaches the table Alex has claimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Grounded on account of bad weather,” Alex grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“t’s a cloudless sky just like every other day in LA,” Shannon replies in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but there’s a hurricane in Texas,” Alex claims before nodding at the seat across from him, “Sit down. Have a drink with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not having a drink with you. I need to go home and watch Christopher,” Shannon frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So coffee, right?” Alex shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex…,” Shannon starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joe, can we get the lady a coffee?” Alex calls out and Shannon begrudgingly sits down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway into her cup of coffee, she starts ranting to Alex about their supposed relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here’s the thing. We’ve both really enjoyed each other, before and now again, and I ...I think that’s a healthy release. I mean, I...I think it’s...it’s healthy, I mean, for everybody involved,” Shannon starts. “And, um...but I do think that just because I made what can only be considered a transcontinental booty call...doesn’t mean that we should be trying to make something out of this. I mean, we...we…,” she stumbles getting lost in her thoughts as Alex plays with her hair as she speaks brushing it away from her face, “Stop doing that!” She finally shouts at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Alex asks curiously a grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I can’t think,” Shannon hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re good together,” Alex states plainly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t. You have to go home,” Shannon insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come back with me,” Alex poses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re insane. I’m not going back...Christopher is here and this is my home and…,” Shannon scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Then us here. Cause it wasn’t just about sex,” Alex comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon shakes her head and says, “No. I...I have to go, so uh...goodbye,” she says quickly before fleeing the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she arrives home though the house is empty of Carla and Christopher with a note saying that they’re out to lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the station, Buck and Adam sit across from each other on the couch munching on the slightly burnt tuna melts that Chimney’s made for lunch when Athena comes up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen and Chimney sit at their usual table keeping a careful watch of the proceedings of Buck’s lunch date when Athena approaches them and says, “Bobby wanted me to come check and make sure Chimney didn’t kill the station with his cooking,” however the pair barely acknowledge her presence causing her to frown and ask, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watching Buck and Adam,” Hen says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got 50 down on whether Eddie shows up to challenge Adam to a duel,” Chimney explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck chuckles at something Adam says and Hen comments, “Oh he’s laughing because he made a joke which probably wasn’t funny. Oh ha ha ha you funny vet,” she mimics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her goading catches Buck’s attention from across the room and he glares briefly at her while she smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s quickly distracted by Eddie coming up the stairs and she swats at Chimney’s arm, “Oh, here we go. Here we go,” she says. She watches Eddie as he eyes the couple before he walks over to the fridge and grabs a soda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Come on, come on, come on…,” Hen hisses as Eddie passes Buck and Adam and starts to head back down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney chuckles and says, “Takes it like a man...and walks away,” he grins as he pulls the pile of money towards him and begins counting it, “Thank you 43…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Athena swats at Chimney though and remarks, “He’s coming back,” now fully invested in this now too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Oh, yes, he is. Mmhmm. Give me my money, Mary Jane. Let it go,” Hen says pulling the money from Chimney as Eddie approaches Buck and Adam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck’s eyes slide up and watch as Eddie approaches with a full grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs at Adam before whispering, “Oh, God. I’m so sorry about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Adam asks just before Eddie places his hands on the back of the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. You’re having lunch?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In fact, we are,” Buck says pointedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it looks good,” Eddie nods at the sad burnt tuna melts, “You know, I’m sorry to interrupt, but Christopher’s downstairs with Carla and brought lunch for you and I. Christopher wanted to have lunch with you today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck freezes and mutters, “You’re serious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Look if you’re busy don’t bother but you know…,” Eddie starts but then Buck hears Christopher call out to him now that he’s reached the top of the stairs with Carla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Buck,” Christopher smiles his bright wide kid smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instantly Buck is forced to put on his best big smile and calls back, “Hey buddy.” He looks back at Adam and gives a tight sorry smile before saying, “I...I’m sorry he’s just lost the dog and…,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Adam assures him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shoot,” Hen says as Buck stands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you tonight,” Buck tells Adam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re busy tonight. He has a date,” Eddie cuts in before Buck gives him a hard look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns back to Adam and whispers, “I’m sorry, Adam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Go,” Adam nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take care,” Eddie smiles at him before placing his hand gently on Buck’s lower back as they walk over to Christopher and the boy throws his arms around Buck’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney laughs before saying, “I think I owe you another 50 for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think you do,” Hen nods laughing wildly as Chimney opens up his wallet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie doesn’t play fair or lightly it becomes abundantly clear to Buck when the meal him, Carla, Eddie, and Christopher sit down for what happens to be take out from his favorite Italian takeaway restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck narrows his eyes at Eddie who grins back at him while slurping up his own noodles across from Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christopher sits about as close to Buck as he can be without sharing the same chair and he seems all too pleased to be having lunch with Buck, and it distracts him for some time. But after the lunch, and after they’ve both waved goodbye to Carla and Christopher, Buck turns to Eddie and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was brilliant, really,” Buck declares crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought so, yes,” Eddie grins back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it wasn’t because now I owe Adam another date,” Buck tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay. He needs all the help he can get. This isn’t gonna be easy for him,” Eddie comments beginning to walk only because he knows Buck won’t be able to do anything to follow after that comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you think he can’t take the heat?” Buck asks furiously as he walks alongside Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s out of his league. But you gotta hand it to the guy for trying,” Eddie chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really though, using your kid as a pawn,” Buck comments shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie turns towards Buck and insists, “I wasn’t using him. He wanted to see you. He misses you. We both do,” he tells Buck looking into his eyes and stroking his cheek gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s the perfect thing to say. The perfect thing to dig into his gut and rest like a heavy rock there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re terrible,” Buck mutters with no heat behind it, his cheek leaning into Eddie’s touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I saved you from Eddie’s terrible cooking with a nice meal with my son. I wouldn’t consider what Adam was doing as a date even,” Eddie declares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t denigrate the competition,” Buck warns Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have nothing but respect for Doctor Aldridge,” Eddie states before grinning as he adds, “It shows courage to woo a guy over burnt tuna melts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck rolls his eyes at Eddie but softens a bit when Eddie leans down and kisses his cheek before whispering, “I’ll see you at eight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Buck leaves work to go pick up Maddie, he’s smiling thinking of his upcoming date with Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the second he pulls up to the front of the hospital he freezes when he sees Maddie in the same spot she was at the start of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He parks his car before he gets out and walks up to Maddie and places his hand delicately on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie..,” he whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to do it, Evan. I just need to make sure I”m not thinking of Charlie when I do. And that’s gonna take another minute,” Maddie tells him sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie,” he whispers again and wraps an arm around her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it. I can do it, Evan. I know I can,” Maddie insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods and then lets his head tilt down to the side so that it rests on top of Maddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it hurt?” Buck asks her softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Maddie sighs shaking slightly with the admission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where does it hurt?” Buck asks next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everywhere,” Maddie whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods before sighing, “Maybe it hurts for a reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at him curiously and Buck gives her a gentle smile before rubbing her shoulders gently, “Come on. Let’s go. You can try again another day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets her home and worries about leaving her on her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I could stay...I mean I already had lunch with Eddie so…,” Buck starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Buck. Go. Have a good time,” Maddie smiles at him gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The date itself is wonderful which Buck isn’t sure he could ever expect that it wouldn’t be. Talking to Eddie is always easy and they share so much between them that it almost gives Eddie an unfair advantage. Eddie knows him well. He orders for Buck cause he knows what he likes and they have plenty to talk about. Even though they work together there’s never a lull in the conversation or a need to explain. Then there’s Christopher who they both adore and is easy to talk about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it all goes smoothly until they go home and Eddie’s walking Buck up to his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner was good,” Buck smiles as they reach his door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner was excellent,” Eddie agrees with a smile as Buck rests his weight against the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming in?” Buck asks holding his keys in one hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Am I?” Eddie questions raising his brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck grins a bit and shrugs, “Well, you could come in for a drink or a coffee. I owe you one from this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you do,” Eddie chuckles and steps forward just as a voice says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie freezes and sighs heavily before saying, “Adam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you guys would be here. I just wanted to drop this off. It’s strawberry ice cream. A patient made it for me,” Adam smiles raising the tub of ice cream in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patients owner,” Eddie corrects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s made from scratch real strawberries,” Adam grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love strawberry ice cream,” Buck smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he remembered,” Eddie sighs heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did. I just thought I’d leave it by the door,” Adam explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you didn’t think it would melt?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you take your chances,” Adam hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worked out for you,” Eddie replies with a glare as Buck looks between the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What exactly is going on here?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s crashing our date,” Eddie hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think I got that idea?” Adam laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t crash your date. It was parenting,” Eddie argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t parent without him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I certainly parent well with him,” Eddie shoots back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough,” Buck finally shouts glaring at the both of them, “This is not dating. I want moonlight and flowers and candy and people trying to feel me up. Nobody is trying to feel me up. Nobody is even looking at me,” Buck points out as Adam and Eddie stand glaring at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am insanely busy,” Buck continues. “Do the two of you have any idea how much effort it takes to do all this? I’ve showered and I’ve got a clean outfit on. And the two of you are looking at each other!” Buck shouts at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck it’s…,” Eddie starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Buck yells cutting him off. “My fantasy is not you two looking at each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t…,” Adam begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No talking until one of you figures out how to put on a date. I want heat, I want romance. Damn it, I wanna feel like freaking man,” he yells at the both of him before going inside after stealing the ice cream from Adam’s hands, slamming the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Maddie says eying Buck carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. I’ve got ice cream. Strawberry,” Buck offers and she nods as they both go to lay on his bed and eat it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good,” Maddie says taking a spoonful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You left spit on the spoon,” Buck tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t,” Maddie replies rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little,” Buck nods with a laugh as she takes the spoon and licks it free of any spit and tosses it back to him with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What I Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From the very start of the day, Buck has a sickening feeling. His stomach hurts and he feels like crap. He figures it’s the nerves finally getting to him. Dating Eddie and Adam is not as fun as he thought it might be. It’s just taxing. Managing the both of them and worrying about having to make this choice that could determine his whole life possibly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Buck enters the locker room and gets dressed in silence he still feels like he might keel over from his stomach hurting. He pulls the pink bottle of Pepto out of his locker and just starts drinking right from the bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Maddie left the house this morning before I got up. But that’s a good sign right?” Buck asks Hen and Chimney as he crunches up his face at the taste of the thick liquid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Chimney asks, frowning at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m just not feeling like myself,” Buck mutters and begins to leave the locker room with them when he groans and places his hand on his stomach as another stabbing pain hits him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen stops in her track and looks back at him and asks, “Seriously are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods a bit and still clutches his stomach as he nods at Hen and says, “Yeah. I think it’s just anxiety. I think this dating two guys thing is getting to me, the stress of it. Adam, Eddie, Eddie, Adam. I think I’m getting an ulcer,” he huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie and the vet are making you sick?” Hen asks with a short scoff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just need to make a choice and get it over with,” Buck whispers shaking his head at Hen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go to their first call of the day and Buck hangs in the background with Chimney as he struggles through the pain he’s feeling deep in his gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shawn Sullivan, 62, lit a cigarette while wearing oxygen. Third-degree burns on much of his face. Had minimally invasive bypass surgery three days ago,” Eddie announces as they begin moving him on the gurney towards the ambulance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure he has an airway. Sir, can you hear me? Sir?” Hen calls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s out. Hit his head. Small hematoma in the occipital region,” Eddie tells her as he points out the bruise on the man's forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Shawny,” the man's wife says rushing over to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Shawn moans on the gurney, coming to and trying to speak as they load him into the ambulance, with Eddie climbing in the back with the wife/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir you don’t want to talk, that's going to be painful for a while,” Eddie warns him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My face,” the man manages to groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wants to know that his face will be okay. That you’ll fix it,” the man's wife begins to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The doctors will do everything they can,” Eddie tries to tell her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they’ll do it right. His face will be back like it was...cause his face...it’s a nice face. He’s a salesman,” she begins to sob and it reminds him of how he felt when Buck had the bomb in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were Buck’s hands and the hands he knew well and this is her husband's face. The face she probably fell in love with and has looked into every day for years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re going to do absolutely everything they can Mrs. Sullivan,” Eddie tries again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a salesman. That’s who he is. So please just make sure they fix his face? Please,” she begs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie swallows cause if there’s one thing he knows as a firefighter it’s the difficulty of burns. He swallows and tells her, “They’ll do everything they can. I promise. But his face may never be exactly what it was. Even if everything goes perfectly well, there will be scarring,” he says trying to prepare her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he’s a salesman. He has such a nice face,” she whimpers and looks down at her husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have incredible people around you, sir,” Eddie tells the man, “Your face may be different, but you know as well as I do, it’s not about what you look like or your job or how successful you are. It’s about having people in your life who you love and who love you. That’s all that matters,” he whispers. The man's striking blue eyes look up at him and he nods before squeezing Eddie’s hand tightly before taking his wife’s hand as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get back to the station Buck is only feeling worse and Bobby eyes him carefully before asking, “You alright Buck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Bobby. I just...need to make a choice is all,” Buck mutters and comes to sit on the edge of the firetruck hanging his head down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie frowns as he comes up to Buck and places his hand on the back of Buck’s neck squeezing gently, “Hey are you okay?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods and starts to say, “Yeah…,” just as Shannon comes around the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie I just wanted to…,” she starts eyeing Buck for a moment before her eyes float upward and she goes still and mutters, “Oh, my God.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie frowns and follows her eye line and finds himself staring up at Alex who is standing on the lofted area shaking hands with their station's fire chief and wearing the 118’s tee shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my God,” Eddie says himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” Buck groans not looking up at Alex but rather clutching his gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that?” Chimney stops to look up towards the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex,” Hen finishes just as Buck throws up on the floor of the firehouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. I’ll be cleaning that up, again,” Chimney huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment everyone is distracted from the Alex thing as they tend to Buck who stands up and begins making his way to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie is at his side and feeling his cheek with the back of his hand, “You’re burning up,” Eddie comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Buck insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look fine. You look beautiful but you don’t look fine,” Eddie smiles softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m gonna throw up,” Hen says rolling her eyes at Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go,” Buck tells Eddie, “You’ve got wives to deal with and ex-friends to confront,” Buck nods in the direction of Alex and Shannon who are arguing by the looks of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be all right?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Buck nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you look after him, please?” Eddie asks Hen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Hen nods as Eddie rushes over towards Bobby rather than Shannon and Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck and Hen make their way to the locker rooms which isn’t far from where Alex and Shannon are arguing which gives them a front-row seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were going back to Texas,” Shannon hisses at Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was time for a change,” Alex grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do this. You can’t be here,” Shannon insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure I can. It was easy. Sold my place, graduated the top of my class in the fire academy, I’m just as capable as Eddie it turns out,” Alex brags before asking,  “Why do you think I’m here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This,” Shannon starts, “This is why I left you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you left me for Eddie,” Alex counters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across the way, Eddie is arguing with Bobby undoubtedly about Alex’s presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bobby, what is he doing here?” Eddie fumes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know he was hired by the Chief himself,” Bobby huffs beginning to retreat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a liar and a cheat. He can’t be here. My marriage fell apart because of him,” Eddie argues following Bobby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was your best friend for years. Can’t you just try and make it work?” Bobby asks rubbing his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right up until the point he tried to seduce my wife,” Eddie shoots back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all make mistakes,” Bobby starts to say and Eddie’s next retort is cut off by Buck throwing up again which turns all attention in his direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Buck, what’s wrong?” Hen asks knowing Buck wouldn’t allow himself to throw up in front of everyone like this unless he absolutely couldn’t help it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh this is just perfect,” Shannon comments shaking her head once she notices Buck and is pushed past by Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just get out of here Shannon. I can’t handle you both right now,” Eddie shoots at her and Alex before reaching for Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen leaves Eddie to deal with Buck for a moment before following Shannon who’s rushed out of the station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you get out?” Hen asks coming to stand beside Shannon who sniffs and rubs her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly, I am not myself today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never would’ve figured Alex to be your type,” Hen comments suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not,” Shannon replies quickly while Hen hums. She shakes her head and then says, “He’s not,” Shannon insists before turning to Hen entirely and asking, “What is he doing here? He’s not supposed to be here. I can’t have him here, I can’t. He’s supposed to be in Texas. I can’t…I can’t function with him here. I’m a mother going through a divorce and when he’s here I’m just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ A woman who gets the hots for man candy and has something with him without her husband ever knowing because he might have gone back to the hunky blond firefighter sooner,” Hen remarks knowingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is rude...and unkind… and completely true. Oh my god, what am I going to do?” Shannon shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For starters, you can keep your knees closed in his presence,” Hen tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hen,” Shannon groans her cheeks flushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You asked,” Hen tells her before adding, “And also, you can remember that no man, not Eddie, not Alex, defines who you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon looks at Hen carefully before hugging her and leaving, at which point Hen goes back into the station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” Eddie starts when Hen enters the locker room and begins to haul Buck to his feet positioning herself between him and Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’ve done enough already,” Hen stops him and moves past Eddie who calls for Buck again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you to the hospital,” Hen tells Buck walking him out without much complaint because Buck is at the point where he thinks it might actually be a good idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve been in the hospital for all of twenty minutes and Buck is on an exam table groaning as a doctor feels around his abdomen which causes Buck to jerk back and groan. Another comes back in with some test results and Hen asks, “Any idea what’s wrong with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor shakes his head before saying, “We’ll have to run some more tests.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any way I can get some morphine while you do that?” Buck groans in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the station Eddie and Chimney are tasked with cleaning up Buck’s vomit and Eddie spends most of it ranting over Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying he’d be a bad firefighter,” Eddie starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Chimney grumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying that he’s like a bad person. The man has no morality, no ethics. I mean, the question is do we really want someone like that on our team?” Eddie asks ranting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie…,” Chimney calls out in complaint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Have you heard from Hen about Buck?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He’s fine but they don’t know what’s wrong yet. They’re running more tests,” Chimney sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time when Maddie leaves the house it’s to meet someone at Joe’s. She’s stressed and sheepish as she enters the bar looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie...Good to see you. You want some lunch?” Joe asks with a wide smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m meeting somebody,” Maddie mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anybody, I know?” Joe asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I don’t even know him,” Maddie tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never met? Know what he looks like?” Joe asks as the door opens and someone enters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie shakes her head and Joe nods as he cleans the bar and hums, “So far all you know, he could be an older, rugged, ex-marine-looking dude?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie frowns in question and he nods behind her and towards the door and Maddie turns to see a man fitting Joe’s description standing behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nurse Buckley?” The man asks approaching her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie nods and extends her head before saying, “Mr. Tuckett”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please...Call me Charlie,” the man says and it hits Maddie right in the gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they sit down at the table Charlie’s dad eyes her curiously before saying, “You’re a very pretty girl. But not Charlie’s type at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? What was his type?” Maddie asks playing with the straw in her drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blonde haired girls, not all that bright. You’re obviously very bright, a nurse…,” Charlie Sr. explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was a nurse. I’m not anymore,” Maddie whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right. The hospital said you’d quit,” Charlie comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You talked to the hospital?” Maddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. They said if I wanted to hear the whole story, I should talk to you. So if you don’t mind, Maddie. If you don’t mind, I need to hear the whole story,” Charlie’s father tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the hospital, Buck is laying in his hospital bed, his face relaxed now that morphine is running through his veins, numbing his pain and inhibitions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good friend,” Buck tells Hen who’s sitting at his bedside reading a magazine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so high right now,” Hen comments shaking her head at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually you might be my best friend in the whole entire world, don’t tell Maddie, Chimney, or Eddie though,” Buck giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I just feel sorry for you,” Hen sighs heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Because I could die today?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is why I hate being around stoned people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if I did die today,” Buck continues, “I’d only be remembered as the slutty firefighter who dated two men. Eddie, Adam. Eddie or Adam? I’d die as the guy who couldn’t make a choice, right?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably. But none of that matters, because you’ll be dead,” Hen shoots back just as the doctor comes in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evan Buckley,” the doctor calls to him, “You’ve got a fever, high white count and tenderness over McBurney’s point, which suggests,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Appendicitis,” Hen says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Appendicitis,” Buck says delayed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor looks at them and then nods, “Yes. We’re going to get you ready for surgery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck stares at the doctor for a moment before smiling and saying. “You’re pretty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor looks taken aback before he leaves the room and Hen shakes her head at Buck who simply smiles at her and asks, “Hen can I get ice chips?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God you’re embarrassing,” Hen mutters with a shake of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The transplant went better than expected and he was better. He was...so much better. But Charlie, um...before the surgery, he was hooked up to a machine called…,” Maddie starts to explain to Charlie’s father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not answering my question,” Charlie Sr. interrupts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying. I...I’m getting there. It...It was complicated, and his heart was…,” Maddie tries to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a damn about the medicine,” Charlie’s father finally shouts, “I know what killed my son. He had a bad heart. He had a bad heart for a long time. I get that. What I don’t get is how a girl like you goes from being my son's nurse to...to his girlfriend on the very day he’s supposed to get a new heart. What I don’t get is how you got together with him hours before he died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Tuckett. Charlie...he was...he was my patient for months,” Maddie starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the minute he died you stop working,” he accuses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I couldn’t…,” Maddie begins again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s years of nursing school, now that’s a whole lot of debt. How were you planning on paying that back, huh? Did you think that Charlie would pay for everything?” The man shouts at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie pauses before asking, “Why are you...What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking about protecting my son,” he demands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie narrows her eyes at him at this point and finally shouts, “But where were you when he needed you? Because I was there the whole time. My brother was there the whole time. Both of us were working 80 hour weeks, but we were both still always there. He had so many surgeries, so many procedures. He was so scared. Where were you then? You may not get me, and you don’t have to because I don’t get you either. I don’t get how a father abandons his dying son,” she accuses him standing up and getting ready to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Wait,” Charlie Sr calls out to her, “Is that what he told you? That I...That his mother and I abandoned him?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie stares back at him and he sighs before saying, “Well... he didn’t tell you the truth then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At lunch, Eddie goes to visit Buck in the hospital and stands at his beside acting like Buck’s one of their patients as he feels along his abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well let me see. Your complexion is flushed...abdominal wall is tender,” he comments as Buck stares up at him biting his lip before Eddie leans down and kisses his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you happy you have a boyfriend who drops everything to see you?” Eddie asks stroking his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are just one of many men I happen to be dating at the moment,” Buck sighs dreamily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Eddie asks amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm,” Buck hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many of us are there?” Eddie chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...well, there’s uh you...and Adam and…,” Buck begins to list before he draws a blank finding that’s all of the list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, forgive me for pointing out the obvious, but I don’t see any practitioners of veterinarian medicine at your bedside,” Eddie chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would if you turned around,” a voice announces from behind Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie stiffens as he groans, “Ah, Adam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie,” Adam comments walking past him and into the room setting the flowers he’s brought on Buck’s bedside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, can I just say how much it helps that I am on drugs right now?” Buck mutters as Eddie and Adam glare back at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Eddie mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So,” Adam replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how’s life in the animal kingdom?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Eddie? Slow day?” Adam asks just as Eddie’s pager goes off and Eddie looks down at it in dread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you need to take off, that’s…,” Adam starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. I can stay,” Eddie replies quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Adam grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Buck sighs happily staring up at Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Eddie agrees smiling back down at Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I got your ice chips and…,” Hen begins to say as she enters the room before pausing at the sight of Eddie and Adam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie. Adam,” she comments taking note of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hen all my boys are here. They’re all so handsome. And such great kissers,” Buck announces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s on drugs,” Hen explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All my boyfriends are here,” Buck calls out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not for long, you have surgery. Say goodbye, Buck,” Hen tells him and pointedly looks at the two men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye,” Buck giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be here when you wake up,” Eddie tells Buck quickly as Hen begins to push him and Adam out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So will I,’ Adam calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out now,” Hen demands shutting the door behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the small argument, Maddie sits back down across from Charlie Sr. as he explains his absence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was doctor after doctor when he got sick. Everybody had a different opinion. Everybody had a worse opinion. Before that, Charlie had never been sick a day in his life. Before that, he had been...you know the...the thought of having to bury your own son…His mother and I, we didn’t...we didn’t handle it very well. One day, we came home and found a note saying he didn’t want us to have to watch him die, then he left. We thought...We thought he was dead all this time,” he tells her shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I had no idea. Believe me, if I had known, I would...never have let him get away with that,” Maddie tries to tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe it,” Charlie’s father nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I worked my way through school. I paid off my debt,” Maddie begins to tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m uh sorry about before. You don’t have to explain,” he apologizes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do. I do. You’re his dad and you’re trying to protect him. And I want you to know that I’ve paid off all my debt. And when I met Charlie, I had everything I needed. I had everything I needed until...um…,” she trails off before looking down at the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We miss him. God, we miss him,” he sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I um...yeah,” Maddie manages to choke out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly Charlie Sr pulls an envelope from his inner suit pocket and places it in front of Maddie on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” Maddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s for you. It’s from Charlie,” he explains, though her brows only furrow in further confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after Eddie’s exited, Buck notices Shannon walking past the door of his room peering in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shannon. Shannon is that you?” Buck calls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cringes knowing she’s caught and steps into his room and explains, “Sorry I was just looking for Eddie, figured he’d be here. I had to talk to him about Christopher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He left just a while ago,” Buck tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Shannon sighs and begins to turn to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shannon,” Buck calls out again though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Shannon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Buck smiles at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs and nods, "You certainly seem to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Buck asks her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she answers quickly before stiffly asking, “How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to choose between two men,” Buck says honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well, good luck with that,” Shannon replies and turns to leave again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know Eddie was the one?” Buck calls after her causing her to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Shannon asks turning towards him and narrowing her eyes at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you hate me and all, and you don’t owe me anything. Nothing. No...thing,” Buck mutters getting lost in his thoughts before looking back up and Shannon and asking, “What was I saying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie,” she supplies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Buck nods before swallowing and saying, “I want him to be the one,” he admits cause h does. He’d love for it all to work out with Eddie, for it to be him, but he still doesn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs and adds, “But I would know if he was the one, right? You knew, right?” He questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon sighs and shakes her head, “You don’t….I didn’t know. I just…,” she huffs and explains, “Eddie’s the kind of guy...I just knew he wouldn’t hurt me. Not on purpose anyway. Not the way I hurt him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck pauses before whispering, “He hurt me...when he chose you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon looks down and whispers, “I should’ve let him go. I should’ve stepped aside. Been a better person. I should have a lot of things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Buck nods, “A lot of things.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stand in silence for a moment before Shannon finally sighs, “I don’t hate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How come we never talked like this before?” Buck asks her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon laughs and then says, “The only reason we are talking like this right now is because I know you won’t remember a single word of this once the drugs wear off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she exits the room she runs into Eddie who frowns at the sight of her and asks, “Shannon...what are you doing here...were you just talking to Buck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Shannon mutters before shifting in front of him and staring at him for a moment in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just... Don’t, um...don’t hurt him again,” Shannon tells Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…,” Eddie starts to say when Shannon cuts him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our lawyers will be contacting you. Our divorce and custody arrangement from here on. That’s all I came to tell you,” Shannon says quickly and walks past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Eddie gets back to the station he thinks about what Shannon said to him but as he passes Alex he shoots a glare in his direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This seems to set Alex off cause he follows Eddie and calls out, “If my flirting with Shannon is so unforgivable, how do you justify what happened between you and Buck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you talking about?” Eddie asks rounding on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need me to be the bad guy? Fine. But I’m not the only bad guy here, Eddie. You and me, we’re the same,” Alex insists before turning on his heel and leaving Eddie to stew in that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks about both conversations for the rest of the day. Thinks about it as he lingers in the locker room after work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby notices him and sighs as he enters, “Eddie. I know you’re mad. But Alex is a good addition to the team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The chief did what he thought was best I’m sure,” Eddie mutters in reply still deep in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes…,” Bobby replies before noticing something off with Eddie, “Uh...Eddie are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie nods his head and then mutters, “Yeah. I’m just thinking about Buck and what I decided beforehand. Choosing Shannon. Why did I do that?” He asks not sure if he’s asking himself or Bobby really. “Was it just because of Christopher and her or...God,’ he groans rubbing his face in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you did it for Buck too,” Bobby sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” Eddie questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have gone with Buck. But maybe you thought you’d have too much baggage. Too much guilt. Buck couldn’t see that of course. But you knew maybe that you…,” Bobby begins to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never would have made him happy. Not the way he deserved to be,” Eddie thinks aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you thought you were a better man for walking away,” Bobby suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I loved him enough to…,” Eddie trails off not so much listening to Bobby anymore as his own stream of consciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they’re rolling Buck towards the OR he is just as agitated as before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the table keep me draped. Too many people have seen me naked already. I’d like to keep whatever dignity I have left,” Buck calls to the doctors as Hen walks with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, dignity,” Hen scoffs as they stop before the doors and Buck notices someone nearby looking around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that Alex?” Buck asks Hen who turns to look just before Buck begins to call out, “Alex! Woo hoo!” He waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God,” Hen groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck you’re looking good,” Alex comments walking up to Buck and Hen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know a lot going on,” Buck comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s my favorite dirty mistress doing?” Alex smiles widely at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Haven’t you heard? Now I’m an adulteress whore,” Buck replies to which Alex laughs and pats Buck’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Hen asks finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looking for Shannon,” Alex admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...she and Eddie were both here earlier. And if you’re here then Eddie should be any minute so I’d,” Hen begins to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Get well Buck. I’ll see you at work,” Alex nods in his direction before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you,” Buck chuckles and waves goodbye while Hen shakes her head before watching as the doctors roll Buck into surgery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie spends part of the operation with Hen in the waiting room but then goes to Buck’s room for some time alone to think when he runs into Adam who’s sitting in there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam,” Eddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie,” Adam comments back looking up from his magazine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s still in surgery,” Eddie tells him, “Hen’s friends with some of the doctors and nurses,” Eddie explains further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah, I figured I’d wait for him here,” Adam explains to which Eddie nods and turns to leave when Adam calls out, “Uh Buck tells me you were in the army.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He tells me a lot of things. I was in Somalia for a while,” Adam comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You served?” Eddie questions surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Navy,” Adam nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Eddie says thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a long time ago though. Before I was married to my wife,” Adam comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had a wife?” Eddie asks surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Adam nods before adding, “She died.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I...I didn’t know,” Eddie swallows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck doesn’t tell you a lot of things. Only me,” Adam comments in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eddie chuckles to himself, “Funny. Very funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know when I heard that he was sick, I...people come through appendectomies all the time, right? I mean, he’ll be fine, right?” Adam asks nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eddie nods before asking, “You really like him don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Adam replies as if it should have been a no brainer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good guy,” Eddie comments finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adam chuckles in an embarrassed sort of way as he says, “Uh, yeah, I think so. I mean I hope so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Eddie nods to himself finally deciding something and leaving the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you later,” Adam calls after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you,” Eddie nods to himself going to the waiting room until a while after Buck is out of surgery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he returns to the room Buck is not only awake but laughing with Adam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Eddie asks as he comes to Buck’s bedside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, mortified,” Buck groans causing Eddie to look at Adam in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just explaining the Buck on morphine experience,” Adam explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh,” Eddie hums, “You don’t remember?” Eddie asks Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it memorable?” Buck asks cringing slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let Adam tell you. And I’ll come back,” Eddie nods and begins to turn to leave when Adam stops him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, actually, I’ve...I’ve been sent on a mission to get the uh patients ice chips. Be right back,” Adam nods smiling at Buck before he leaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles back and then turns at Eddie who stands at his bedside shifting nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How badly did I embarrass myself?” Buck asks Eddie who remains silent like he’s contemplating something. “What?” Buck asks after a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie swallows and sits down on the edge of Buck’s bed before cupping Buck’s cheek and stroking it gently before he says, “You deserve to be with somebody who makes you happy, somebody who’s not gonna complicate your life, somebody who won’t hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles up at him for a moment before he reads something in Eddie’s face and his smile falters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie looks down before saying, “He’s a better guy, Buck. Adam’s the better guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Buck gets what he’s saying. He’s making the choice for Buck. Making it easier. But it crashes in on Buck what he’s probably always known from the start of this but hasn’t been able to admit. He’s made his choice. He knows what his own choice is and it’s not this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie,” Buck starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m walking away,” Eddie whispers then and looks at Buck for a moment before hesitating and leaving the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again it’s like all the air has left his body. He’s alone and his decision has been made for him. Eddie decided to be the better guy and walk away while saying Adam’s the better guy. And it’s not just that he walked away that’s made the choice clear to Buck. The choice has always been clear, only hard to make.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s always been, Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie, who acts like air for his lungs and has always been the person he’s supposed to be with. Eddie, who has left, and Buck feels broken again without. Buck sniffs and wipes his face as the tears roll down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney sits on the couch beside Maddie while she stares at her cell phone on the table and explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He left a message. Charlie...he left a message to his parents the night he…,” Maddie tells him and swallows around the lump in her throat, “His father gave me the number and the code, but, um...I just couldn’t do it alone and Buck’s…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Chimney says in understanding before rubbing her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods and quickly dials in the number. The answering machine picks up and Charlie Sr’s voice says, “Hello you’ve reached the Tucketts,” before Maddie cuts it off by typing in the code.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s silent for a moment before Charlie’s voice breaks the silence and hits her right in the chest with a voice she never thought she’d hear again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, Mom, it’s me. I’m calling from the hospital, where the beautiful, talented, and incredibly stubborn nurse, Madeline Buckley has just given me a brand new heart and agreed to be with me,” Charlie's voice says the smile clear in his voice. “I  know we’ve had our differences, and I’m sorry we’ve been out of touch,” Charlie sighs, “Believe it or not, I was trying to make everything better. I know you’re angry. I hope you’ll forgive me. Turns out, sometimes you have to do the wrong thing to figure out how to make things right. Mistakes are painful, but they’re the only way to find out who you really are. I know who I am now. I know what I want. I’ve got the love of my life, a new heart, and I want you guys to get on the next plane out here and meet my girl,” Charlie says and Maddie covers her mouth as the tears roll down her cheeks, “Everything’s gonna be different now. I promise from here on out nothing’s ever going to be the same. I love you. Goodbye,” he finishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie plays the message again and again after that while Chimney picks up the envelope and finds a check written to Maddie from Charlie. The total knocks Chimney totally aback because it amounts to 8.7 million dollars in inheritance from Charlie’s trust account.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Adam returns to the room Buck can barely look at him and avoids doing so as Adam says, “So what time do they let us visitors start visiting in the morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s smiling and Buck swallows before looking at him finally and saying, “You shouldn’t do that,” turning his eyes up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind,” Adam smiles at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swallows and shakes his head before saying, “No, Adam. Really, you shouldn’t do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile falls off Adam’s face as he realizes what Buck is saying and he looks down at the ground before sighing, “So it’s Eddie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Buck cries softly shaking his head at himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask why?” Adam asks politely as ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are a great guy,” Buck tells him, “You’re a wonderful guy, and you may even be the better guy. But…,” Buck begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the one,” Adam finishes for him with a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I wish he wasn’t,” Buck croaks out wiping his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s gonna hurt you again,” Adam tells him and Buck swallows and turns his head away for a moment. “And when he does I won’t be here. Take care of yourself, Buck,” Adam says from the doorway before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Oh, the Guilt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Buck gets up in the morning the first thing he notices is Chimney sitting at the island, but it’s Maddie who fully captures his attention as she moves around the kitchen feverishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she spots him a wide smile comes to her face as she says, “Morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney hazards Buck a short glance of apprehension before turning his eyes back towards Maddie and saying, “I thought you were done with the whole muffin thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowns at Chimney before gesturing to the wide array of foods she’s prepared before saying, “This isn’t muffins. This breakfast. Evan needs a good, solid breakfast. First day back after the big surgery,” she explains before looking up at Buck with a bright smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck eyes her carefully before asking, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m okay,” she smiles, “I’m a millionaire,” she states mate of factly before offering Buck a bowl, “Fruit?” She asks. She sighs heavily before shaking her head, “What do you guys think about B&amp;Bs? I’m thinking about opening a B&amp;B in Vermont where the foliage is, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should go back to bed,” Chimney suggests while Buck tries to process what Maddie’s saying. His mind descending into a brief panic at the idea of her moving away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t,” Maddie states, “I’m going to the hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to get your job back?” Buck asks hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Going to clean out my locker. I could buy a hotel. How much do you think a hotel costs?” Maddie asks before pouring orange juice all over the inheritance check that Maddie has sitting haphazardly on the counter. “Ooh,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie!” Buck exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that...That is 8 million dollars. 8 million dollars does not like to have juice spilled on it,” Chimney proclaims snatching up the check and trying to dry it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to take that to the bank today. It’s making me nervous in the apartment,” Buck complains to Maddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, as soon as I clean out my locker. I am fine. Really, I am fine. Charlie loved me. He wanted me to have this money. He wants me to be happy. So I’m happy. Juice?” Maddie explains before offering up the pitcher to Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck convinces Maddie to come with him to work and hang around so he can drive her to the hospital around lunch, though mostly he wants to keep an eye on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s losing it,” Buck says as he gets dressed in the locker room alongside Hen and Chimney, “She almost battered and deep-fried an eight and a half million dollar check this morning,” Buck tells Hen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen chuckles before sighing, “That kind of money, I’d buy my own fire station and I wouldn’t have to deal with any of you people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re kind of psycho you know,” Buck tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not the one with an eight and half-million-dollar check. I won’t cash,” Hen shoots back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking about me,” Maddie pipes up from just outside the locker room before stepping inside and saying, “I’m fine. I am cleaning out my locker when Evan takes me at lunch and then I’m going home. Evan is the one with the problems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck startles at the implication and asks, “What’s wrong with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you haven’t told Eddie that you dumped Adam,” Maddie offers up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you haven’t done that yet?” Hen asks looking at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just tell him already,” Chimney groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s scared,” Maddie comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not scared. Eddie walked away. He walked away. And maybe that’s a good thing. I mean, maybe he’s happier. Maybe he’s moved on. He’s got Shannon here. He’s got Alex here. He’s going through a divorce and has Christopher…,” Buck reasons, “and he just...He’s got a lot to deal with. And I’m not gonna make him feel guilty. I mean, I am being an adult here. And I am not going to drag him into our whole…,” Buck rants on before catching them all staring at him and pausing to change the subject as he calls out, “Maddie, is the one with the big check.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie smiles as everyone looks at her and repeats, “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie starts his own morning sitting in a large conference room across from Shannon as their lawyer looks over the last of their documents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie says that neither of you brought any assets into the marriage,” the lawyer says as he begins organizing the papers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon smiles pleasantly and swivels in her chair as she says, “Well, I had my inheritance from my grandfather and a sparkling personality...oh, and the futon couch,” she adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie chuckles and nods, “Yes, Shannon had a very ugly, very heavy futon couch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever happened to that couch?” Shannon asks tilting her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We gave it to Alex,” Eddie smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon’s smile falls off her face as she mutters, “Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She can have him and the couch,” Eddie offers with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want him,” Shannon huffs impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well, that’s settled. What else?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So aside from the inheritance which remains in Shannon’s name, you split everything, stocks, bonds, 401ks, child custody,  down the middle. The only thing that gets a little complicated is the real estate. The house,” the lawyer sighs heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She can have it,” Eddie sighs relaxing back into his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Shannon asks stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s thought it through and to be honest he just doesn’t want to live in the house anymore. It’s stuck in the past, a life where he was dishonest with Buck and one in which he was struggling to make things work with Shannon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needs to start over find somewhere else, not live in the past. He doesn’t feel tied to the house in any way and he hasn’t even found the time to bury Plissken’s ashes under the tree quite yet, so a move feels all too easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can have it,” Eddie restates for Shannon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s very generous,” the lawyer nods making a note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” Shannon says holding a finger up to the lawyer before pointing at Eddie, “He’s up to something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not,” Eddie sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came here to fight over CDs and books, go to war over a crystal vase. What are you up to, Eddie?” Shannon demands narrowing her eyes at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The divorce is my fault. Let me take responsibility,” Eddie insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon blinks at him before whispering, “We both did things,” as if the lawyer doesn’t already know all of their dirty laundry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie shakes his head and says, “You left but came back. You made a mistake. Buck and I, we had a relationship. Make these changes, and I’ll sign it today,” Eddie tells the lawyer pushing the papers towards him, “Fifty-fifty custody of Christopher, and Shannon can have the house. I’ll find somewhere new,” he smiles before standing up to go to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels good with this fresh start and his day only improves when he spots Buck cleaning one of the trucks when he enters the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re back,” Eddie smiles at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck jumps in surprise at his presence but quickly smiles back in that genuine Buck sort of way before he nods and says, “I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie grins and steps closer to him as he looks him up and down and comments, “You look uh...good without an appendix. It suits you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck’s cheeks flush slightly as he looks down at the ground shyly before asking, “How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Eddie answers with an easy smile, “How are you?” He asks back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m great,” Buck replies his voice sounding almost breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling well? No pain?” Eddie asks in confirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No pain,” Buck whispers looking up at Eddie who smiles down at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck!” Maddie calls breaking them out of the trance that’s brought their faces only a few inches from each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck looks over his shoulder almost uncomfortably and clears his throat nervously before saying, “Sorry. Uh...Maddie is hanging around today I’m taking her to the hospital after lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie nods in understanding before saying, “Well, I won’t stand in your way. Bye.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Buck whispers to himself as Eddie retreats towards the locker rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Buck goes over to Maddie she immediately starts complaining about Buck dragging her to work with him rather than just picking her up from the house at lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know how rumor mills work in places like this Buck. I’m your crazy sister whose brother and her brother’s friends have to babysit,” Maddie hisses glancing around as if searching for people who might be staring at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head and says, “You know what we should talk about is what you’re gonna do with all that money once you deposit the check after we don’t let you destroy it,” Buck counters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie groans and sighs heavily before saying, “I feel guilty about it. Having all this money. I didn’t do anything to deserve it. I can’t talk to any of you either cause you’re all so poor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck laughs slightly before adding, “Thanks a lot of confidence there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s then that Buck spots Shannon approaching them and he immediately stands upright in a sort of awkward and uncomfortable position that is common whenever he deals with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shannon uh...Mrs. Diaz,” he stumbles correcting himself to something more formal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She eyes him carefully before saying, “No just uh Shannon or...no Shannon is fine,” she finishes shaking her head at herself a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name. The divorce was finalized this morning. So you and Eddie are all...yeah whatever. I’m just here to drop off the last of the paperwork for Eddie,” she states waving the papers a bit in her hands before offering them up to Buck, “You’ll be sure to get it to him?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck chokes slightly but nods his head vigorously as he takes the papers from her and looks around for any sign of Eddie, “Oh yeah. I uh...I will. For sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon smiles politely before nodding at him and saying, “Thanks,” before she turns on her heel and leaves Buck standing there awkwardly clutching the last of Eddie’s divorce papers in his fingertips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie watches carefully as Shannon walks away and steps up beside Buck again to look down at the divorce papers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So they’re divorced now,” Maddie states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Buck swallows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie hums and pulls the papers from Buck’s fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie,” he complains reaching for them again as she starts to snoop and thumb through the documents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She got the house,” she pauses with a frown as Buck goes to snatch them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Maddie replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she...forced him because he and I…,” Buck mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie reads through a bit more and then shakes her head, “No, it says he willingly gave it to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why would he? It’s his house,” Buck mutters confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie shrugs and says, “Maybe he wants to move on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Buck whispers cause that’s the only thing that makes sense unless Eddie did it out of guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he’s moving on,” Maddie states plainly before looking up at Buck, “You going to let him move on without you?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck goes silent and swallows nervously, “He...he walked away. Maybe he wants to move on entirely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re insufferable. He moved on because he thought you deserved better. Which you do,” Maddie begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie,” Buck warns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. But still, he didn’t dump you because he doesn’t want you. He dumped you because he thought it was the right thing to do. So the question remains. If he is moving on, are you going to let him move on without you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck is saved from having to answer Maddie’s pointed question by the alarm sounding and he quickly stuffs the divorce papers into his lockers before jumping on the truck with the rest of the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the call?” Hen asks when they pull up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney looks over the call log and says, “A woman with a foreign object stuck inside of her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie grins and says, “Oh this should be fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the residence Buck calls out, “Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In here,” a voice calls from a room down the hallway as they enter the house further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ow,” they hear as they begin to round the corner this time coming from a male voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric, ow! It hurts whenever you move,” the female voice says just as they step into the doorway of the room and see a half-naked middle-aged couple in the middle of sex it seems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then keep your weight off my bad knee,” the man complains underneath the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I thought it was on the left side,” she sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“19 years of marriage, you’d think you’d have that one down,” he hisses at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck stares and swallows before glancing at the rest of the crew, “So her husband is that foreign object then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ex-husband,” the man and woman both interject at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Buck whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They begin examining the pair and discover the man appears to have a piercing on his genitals, but what exactly it’s caught on remains unclear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had to go and get a piercing,” the woman complains from atop of the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sonja,” he hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s not like they’re not going to find out,” she shoots back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is so embarrassing,” the man states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Embarrassing is meeting your husband for lunch with your ex-husband still attached,” she growls at him before looking at them as they revolve around them trying to figure out how to address the situation. “How long is this gonna take? Because I really don’t want my husband finding out. Please, could you work out some small miracle?” She pleads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie looks at her before saying, “Well, first of all, we have to figure out what the piercing is caught on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at Eddie her cheeks flushed slightly as she nods, “Okay.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any piercings?” Hen asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me?” The woman questions seemingly stunned that anyone might suggest it before rearing back as she says, “No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” The man shouts as she pulls back and she cringes before whispering, “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then looks to Hen in explanation and says, “I sell real estate,” as if that’d be something that exempts her from having a piercing down south.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean? I sell real estate too,” the man interjects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been divorced for five years. But we keep running into each other, you know, work stuff. We get together sometimes. It’s stupid and weak, and it is never happening again,” she explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen nods appeasingly and says, “Okay, well, we’ll have to take you to the hospital for X-rays. So you might want to cancel your lunch plans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They very carefully transfer the couple to the gurney and as they do the man says, “I did this for you, ya know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you have got to stop doing things for me. I’m with Tom now, I love Tom,” the woman shouts at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you left me for that guy. What does Tom have that I don’t, huh?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he doesn’t have a pierced…,” she begins to say before Buck interrupts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You guys need to remain still while we move you. We don’t want any...tearing,” he cringes at his explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tearing!?” The woman asks distressed at the prospect and Buck just nods at them in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she nods and tries to remain still while arguing with her ex-husband, “We fought through nineteen years of marriage. The only time we didn’t fight was when we were having sex,” she states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true. I still love you,” the man says beginning to cry underneath her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman looks absolutely affronted and glances at them as she complains loudly, “Okay, I...I’m in hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment as they’re getting ready to move them from the house to the ambulance the daughter arrives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom. Dad!” She exclaims upon seeing them in their current position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scratch that. Now I’m in hell. Jennifer…,” the woman begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jennifer is it? Maybe you want to go wait…,” Hen interjects hoping to gain control of the situation as the girl shields her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are so paying for my therapy and my rent...and a new car,’ she adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sweetie,” the man sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, go ahead. Coddle her,” the woman rolls her eyes before looking to her daughter and stating, “You are old enough to know that your parents are sexual beings and that they make mistakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, is this what you call this, mom, a mistake? Because I call this you, once again, being a slut,” the daughter shoots back at her mom while they all stand back awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You don’t talk to me like that. I am your mother,” the woman shouts back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and what a great role model you’ve turned out to be. Look at you...cheating on your husband with your ex-husband. God! And, daddy, what are you doing? I thought...I thought you had finally moved on. You said you were gonna start dating,” the daughter reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s complicated, honey,” the man says and Buck thinks that’s the understatement of all understatements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Shannon comes home she finds Alex waiting for her there and he smiles upon spotting her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Alex says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Shannon mutters as she tries to step past him and unlock the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...who got the house?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard?” Shannon asks cause it seems quick for him to already know and it’s not like he and Eddie are talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People talk around the firehouse. I listen. Who got the house? Pretty sure I left a bike and was hoping maybe Eddie kept it when he moved. Maybe it’s still there,” Alex smiles and tries to peer into the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of your business. Buy a new bike,” Shannon answers back shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, this angry divorcee thing really turns me on. I can help you move out and…,” Alex starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got the house,” Shannon stops him, “ And you’ll get your bike back if you agree to move back to Texas where you belong. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You took the house from him?” Alex asks raising his brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He gave it to me,” Shannon insists back immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He gave you the house…,” Alex repeats running through this head before pausing, “Wait. He still doesn’t know the whole story. He doesn’t know that we dated after you left him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon freezes and swallows before replying, “No.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex scoffs and says, “And as long as you don’t tell him, you get to be the good guy, and I’m just the chump who tried to seduce his wife for the hell of it. Real fair,” he finishes before leaving her on the porch to stew in that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get back to the station Buck has barely exited the truck when his body knocks into Eddie’s and he jumps a bit before looking up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Buck says, “You’re everywhere.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiles gently and says, “Well, I’m sorry. For once it was actually not on purpose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck grins a bit and bites his bottom lip nervously before saying, “So that divorced couple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was awkward,” Eddie laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Divorced five years and still going at it like teens at a prom,” Buck says at which point Eddie smirks clearly remembering their own romp at the prom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So to speak,” Buck adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie hums and Buck swallows before saying, “Speaking of divorce.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie sighs and nods his head seeming to know where Buck’s going with this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard because your wife asked me to hand you the rest of your divorce papers. Your ex-wife. They’re in my locker,” Buck explains quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiles and says, “It was time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Buck whispers chewing on his bottom lip again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie shifts in front of him before asking, “How’s Adam?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck feels a lump settle in his throat because now would be the time to tell Eddie but he chickens out and quickly says, “Adam is...fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie grins politely and nods before saying, “Good,” and walking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they’re all cleaning the truck running out the clock before the next call or lunch basically Maddie paces around them as they work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanna buy something for each of you. I mean you all helped me out and you all deserve something,” she rants before pausing and turning to Buck and asking, “Evan, what do you think Eddie would want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck eyes her carefully cause she’s never been a huge fan of Eddie but he shrugs and says, “I don’t know. He likes baseball. You could buy him a ticket to the game for him and Christopher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She scoffs at this suggestion and says, “I’m a multimillionaire Evan, think bigger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He just gave his house up in the divorce buy him one of those,” Hen decides with a grin as Buck rolls his eyes at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie pauses at this as if she’s actually considering it before she turns her attention back to Buck and asks, “Have you told Eddie yet that you broke up with Adam?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m giving him time,” Buck hisses back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s stupid,” Maddie complains rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what’s stupid? Carrying around a check for eight million dollars,” Buck counters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glares at him and insists, “I’m fine and now I’m not buying you anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck takes her to the hospital at lunch and to be honest they’re both a little relieved to be apart from one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie goes to her locker and begins pulling stuff out before coming across her stethoscope and pausing as she runs her fingers over it. Thinking of the times she pressed it to Charlie’s chest and listened to the rhythm of his heart in her ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swallows and puts the bits in her ears before placing it on her own chest and listening to her own heartbeat cause sometimes it does feel like maybe she’s not still breathing, still moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she begins to pack up she pauses as she passes the conference room and sees Doctor Mcneal sitting there with a pile of papers in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She feels guilt about him too. He was Charlie’s doctor for years and he did a lot to help him. Then he got shot because he was coming back to the hospital to check on Charlie after she told him to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was there for Buck when he had his hand around the bomb too and she repaid him by cutting the LVAD wire and getting him shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t shoot him, but he was in the wrong place at the wrong time because of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie steps into the doorway and he eyes her carefully his face like stone as she stands there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. I just wanted to say hi,” Maddie whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stares at her blankly and Maddie shifts uncomfortably beginning to immediately descend into babbling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Charlie left me eight million dollars, eight-point seven million to be exact. Did you know that he had money? Cause I didn’t know,” she babbles away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t know,” doctor Mcneal finally replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking about using it to travel, maybe go to Italy. I’ve never been there before. I hear Venice is amazing,” she continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie,” he interrupts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Really, I am. I’m fine. Everyone thinks I’m not. Everyone thinks I’m…but I’m fine,” she insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods weakly and agrees, “You’re fine. I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…,” Maddie mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got shot,” he states, “I got shot because I was coming back to the hospital to check on Charlie so he’d get that heart. Because you asked me to. I’m not fine. Charlie and you were together and now he is dead,” he says plainly the anger clear in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He eyes Maddie and shakes his head before saying, “Most people around here don’t know what happened, but I can guess. And you’re not fine. Don’t come in here and…,” he fumes at her before stopping ad sighing shakily before stating plainly, “We’re just not fine…” he finishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie nods and looks down at her feet before whispering, “I’m sorry. We were friends. I like to think. You helped my brother through the bomb thing and you helped Charlie and I’m sorry. And I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I know there’s nothing I can do to take it back…,” she starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” the doctor affirms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please…,” Maddie begins in a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You quit,” the doctor shouts angrily his hand shaking in a tremor-like fashion as he says this. He looks down at it in betrayal and quickly tucks it in his pocket hiding it from view as he finishes, “You have two good hands to save lives and you aren’t using them. Feel guilty about that. Not me,” he glares before sweeping up his papers and leaving her alone in the empty conference room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon comes to the station at lunch and calls out to Eddie when she spots him, “Eddie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles widely at her as he comes up to her, “Yeah? Hey, you know what I like? I like that we’re civilized. We’re these adult, grown-up people who can be divorced and friendly. We deserve a medal. Don’t worry, Buck gave me the rest of the papers and…”, he starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I slept with Alex,” she interjects quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie pauses and asks, “What?” At this point it’s old news, he knows this he spotted them in the hotel together, he certainly didn’t think they were knitting together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex and I…,” she starts, swallowing around the lump in her throat, “after I left, he found me in LA and we had a relationship, I was in love with him. I wanted to believe that we could make it work, that there was more wrong with our marriage, that it wasn’t just you not being there. But then it didn’t work and the call from the school came and I...We both had relationships with other people. We’re both equally liable for everything, so please take the house,” she finishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie hears all of this and the anger and despair fills him as he swallows tightly and then says, “I want to start over. I want to start over in LA and to take care of Christopher. I don’t want to see you again unless it has to do with him,” he finishes before storming off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Buck gets back from dropping Maddie off he runs into Eddie who does look a little off as he works on rolling up the hose. There’s something in his eyes, but Buck feels the words come up in his throat quickly as Eddie gives him a small glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re here. You’re everywhere, and I can’t not tell you. You know, I’ve been...not telling you all day because I thought it was kind, and I thought I was giving you space,” Buck says quickly as Eddie peers up at him. Buck swallows and then says, “But I can’t not tell you because you’re here and you’re you and...I broke up with Adam.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie blinks at him before he looks back down at the hose and whispers, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not exactly the reaction Buck was expecting, worst-case or otherwise. It’s off and empty of anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...then. Okay. I told you,” Buck mutters shifting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eddie sighs with a nod before getting up and walking off and it seems that Buck couldn’t have picked a worse moment to tell him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie stays a little after his shift, sitting on the bench in the locker room just trying to think and organize his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking about Shannon’s truth and Buck’s at the same time swirling around in his head competing. Anger, sadness, confusion all at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex comes in for his shift and spots Eddie there and after a few moments of staring at him from the doorway, he reads his expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs as Eddie looks back at him and his face contorts further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She told you,” Alex states gaining no reply from Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex accepts the silence and walks so that he’s sitting beside Eddie on the bench, taking note of how Eddie instantly moves further away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sighs and then says, “I’ve known you my whole life. I grew up with you, so I know what you’re thinking…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie scoffs and says, “You do, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Alex affirms before finally saying, “That there is a year of your life wasted trying to make it work with Shannon,” Alex starts and it’s a good start cause it’s what he’s thinking, but it’s the next thing he says that hits home the most, that organizes his thoughts perfectly in a way he hasn’t been able to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you could’ve been with Buck, that you could be happy right now,” Alex continues, “that all this...everything...that you and Buck could’ve had a real chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie swallows cause that’s it, isn’t it? Had he known that Shannon had moved on before, he could have done the same. He could have not tried to be the good guy and try to make things work with Shannon. He would have chosen Buck had he known and he...they’d be together right now wouldn’t they. They would, he knows that, cause they’re not together right now because of all the baggage they have. The baggage from Eddie’s past choice. He would have been the right guy for Buck before that choice. They would have worked and he’d have never hurt Buck. They’d be happy and together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still...I thought you should know the truth. I thought I owed you that...as a friend,” Alex finishes finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie is pulled from his now collected thoughts and shakes his head before stating, “You’re not my friend,” and hurrying out of the fire station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Buck and Maddie get home with Chimney in tow for dinner he stands back as he watches Maddie pin the check to the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was slightly comforted on the drive home cause during her time at the hospital she decided to get her job back. But it becomes clear that things aren’t all alright again as she still refuses to deposit the check.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously not going to deposit that check?” Buck complains as he watches her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs and then turns to him before saying, “Some good needs to come from this money, and until I know what that good is...no I’m not depositing the check.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaves the kitchen and Buck stares at the check on the fridge alongside Chimney before reaching for it at which point Chimney slaps his hand away and they exchange a look before laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Let the Angels Commit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maddie has found her place since coming back to work and that is as Doctor Mcneal’s right-hand man or woman. They wanted her to shadow someone, have someone to keep a close eye on her, and she worked her way into being his. She doesn’t want to spend her time around patients getting close to them and running his schedule proves to be a job in itself cause he’s very specific on how he wants his OR set up and who he wants in it. She’s a scrub nurse now, it allows her to still care for the patient without ever meeting them. She knows why he’s become so particular. Though she pretends mostly that she doesn’t. That she’s seen nothing. That she hasn’t seen his hand shake in a tremor that points to some sort of nerve damage most likely from the gunshot wound. She tells herself that it’s fine that he’s operating even with his hand like that. That it’s none of her business anyway. But underneath she knows that maybe it’s wrong, that she’s covering up for something because she feels guilty. But she quickly tucks that away as she orders the nurses in charge of scheduling surgeries on the OR board around. All the power and responsibility truly does distract her from thinking about her own problems though and that’s all she can really ask for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put McNeal in OR 2 tomorrow at 10 am, the usual scrub team. And get rid of his valve replacement at 2. That’s no good,” she orders one of the nurses writing surgeries on the board.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she does this a resident slides up with a latte in hand and gives it to her, “Buckley, I brought you a latte.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie takes a short sip from it before casting her eyes in the resident's direction and quickly adding, “You’re not scrubbing in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Mcneal always lets me scrub in,” the resident complains just as another comes up beside Maddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Buckley, uh, can I get in on Mcneal’s…,” he starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No residents. McNeal says you crowd him, so just go away,” she tells them quickly her eyes narrowed in a way that sends them scurrying away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs heavily as she takes a sip from her coffee and then turns back to the OR nurse and says, “Make sure you put the instrument tray on his left-hand side. He needs the extra elbow room. And remember, OR two. No gallery. Mcneal was specific.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse chuckles to herself before saying, “Doctor Mcneal’s become very specific since coming back to work, hasn’t he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie narrows her eyes again, defensively, and asks, “Do you want me to tell him you said that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question produces a look of horror on the nurse's face and again Maddie feels comfortable in her far more distant role.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finds herself taking the work home with her to the point that Buck seems rather concerned with the level of work she’s taken on when she’s only just gotten back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So he’s just got back and you just got back but you’re running his whole schedule?” Buck asks worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Uh...it’s no big deal. We just get along you know. You remember him with the bomb,” Maddie says trying to quickly brush away Buck’s concerns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck eyes her carefully and nods, “Yeah. He was great...but don’t you think that’s a lot for you to handle and…,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. I like it. It’s fine. I’m fine really, Evan. You’re just overreacting,” Maddie says with a shake of the head before turning her eyes back down to the patient folders in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swallows and then adds, “You’re not around as often. You’ve been busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Maddie agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck hesitates before saying, “Eddie hasn’t called yet or talked to me at work. I told him I broke up with Adam a week ago. He still hasn’t called.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie doesn’t react to this and Buck sighs before asking, “Do you want to maybe go out to the bar and grab a drink? Catch up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I can’t. I’ve got things to schedule,” Maddie replies quickly standing up with her folders and leaving Buck alone in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Buck whispers to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s been spending the last week in a hotel room while he tries to decide where he’s going to live. He’s looked at a few houses but nothing seems quite right for him or what he wants or is trying to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hotel is alright for now. It’s not great but it means he doesn’t have to cook cause there’s room service and Christopher thinks it’s kind of cool at least for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie is relaxing for the night and finishing up his nightly shower. He sighs and wraps the towel around his waist reminding himself he should probably call Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been a week since Buck told him he broke up with Adam. He’s meant to call but he’s just not quite sure what to say now or think in light of Shannon’s confession.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drys off his face before exiting the bathroom and immediately jumping out of his skin when he walks into his hotel room and sees a woman on his bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hardly has time to register who it is when he calls out, “Oh. Oh, God.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman has olive skin and dark brown hair and beams a bright white smile at him as she calls out, “Hey, stranger.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie feels his heart steady some as he registers that it’s just one of his very annoying sisters and while she absolutely should not be here, he knows she’s most likely not here to murder him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Adriana,” he breathes out as he continues to gather himself. “You don’t call first? How did you even know I was here?” He asks accusingly when there’s a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs wondering what it could be now and is stunned when he’s met face to face with Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” he says, stunned, tightening the towel around his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi...you know I…,” Buck says leaning into the doorway before he spots Adriana on his bed. Buck’s face immediately falls as his eyes seem to dart from Adriana’s place on the bed and Eddie’s current state of undress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” Eddie begins but Buck has already started to bolt, having come to the wrong conclusion as he rushes down the hotel hallway. Eddie runs into the hallway in just his towel and calls out, “Oh, Buck. Buck, wait. Let me explain. Buck,” he calls but he’s forgotten how fast Buck really is and he has already managed his way back into the stairwell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie sighs heavily and re-enters his hotel room where his sister is still laying on his bed, this time with a wide grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oops. I take it that was the slutty firefighter you cheated on Shannon with?” His sister asks, amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not slutty,” Eddie glares before shaking his head and asking again, “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She narrows her eyes at him before sitting up and saying, “You bailed on Thanksgiving and Christmas, and you’re living in a hotel, and you’re getting a divorce. You move out of Texas and your life falls apart. And where is my nephew?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With his mother,” Eddie groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. And of course, you don’t return my calls so I had to hear all this from Alex,” Adriana complains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Eddie groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And then there’s the slutty firefighter,” she continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not…,” Eddie interjects cutting her off before groaning and adding, “I really don’t like you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You love me,” she replies quickly with a wide smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Chimney and Buck get to work they notice immediately that Hen is out of it. When Chimney asks what’s wrong she sighs heavily and says, “The embryos failed again and Karen’s...she’s not in a good place at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns and places his hand on her shoulder and starts to say, “I’m sorry is there anything…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s fine. I just was explaining why I haven’t been up for going out for drinks,” she says with a shake of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Hen. If there’s anything…,” Chimney begins again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I’m fine, just...yeah,” she sighs heavily before shaking her head and leaving them in the locker room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney and Buck exchange a short look as they continue to get ready and Buck hesitates as he looks to Chimney and away again before swallowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally sighs heavily and says, “Chimney. I need you to talk to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chimney asks, seeming as if he’s taken off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie is busy and Hen is going through this. So I can’t talk to them. So I need you to be them. I need you to be...a girl?” Buck explains and cringes slightly as he says it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chimney asks, rearing his head back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Buck begs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney sighs heavily before saying, “Fine. What’d Eddie do now?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swallows and bites his lip before saying, “Eddie had a woman in his hotel room last night. She was ugly, very ugly,” Buck insists before sighing pathetically and saying, “Except she was tall and beautiful. And he was naked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney’s mouth drops open and he has a look of clear shock as he hears this and Buck nods at Chimney to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney chokes on his words before stuttering out, “Right…Uh….Eddie was doing the nasty with a hot woman? That bastard!” He finishes before swallowing and asking, “How was that? I was going for a Maddie, Hen combo there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was good,” Buck smiles and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Chimney asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Buck confirms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney swallows before asking, “Okay. So what are you going to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck groans and quickly replies, “I don’t know…he walked away so...I…,” Buck stumbles before taking an out and saying, “now you’re too Maddie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Chimney sighs heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head at himself and groans as he rests his head against his locker, “What’s happened to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Us,” Chimney corrects and Buck raises his eyebrows at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re with me?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Chimney sighs heavily, “Hen is off with family stuff and I’m still me single and your love life is the only interesting thing I got going for me right now so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Buck groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now we’re the kind of people that the people we want to be with and around would avoid,” Chimney mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You know what? We don’t need any of it though. We have careers to think about. I don’t need attention from men with perfect hair or hot women,” Buck insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You know, we should make a pact,” Chimney proclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more dating,” Buck says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more dating,” Chimney agrees, “I’ve got that going on perfectly by myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No more Eddie. No more hotties,” Buck says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just 100% focus on work,” Chimney nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re dead to us,” Buck nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re all freaking corpses to us,” Chimney says before they high five in agreement and begin to exit the locker room and at which point Buck and Chimney immediately run into Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck. Uh, Buck…,” Eddie starts reaching towards Buck before glancing at Chimney who narrows his eyes at him seeming determined to hold Buck to this pact they’ve just made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry we’re in the middle of something,” Chimney tells Eddie, pulling on Buck’s arm to lead him away when Adriana comes up behind Eddie, chattering away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck’s eyes widen at the sight of her as she says to Eddie, “Okay, the hotel sucks, but this firehouse is nice, and LA is less terrible than I remember it being, plus you have your thing for ferries, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ferry boats,” Buck whispers in correction at the same time Eddie says it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, whatever,” Adriana replies, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie glares at her before turning to Buck and saying, “Buck, this is my sister, Adriana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck blinks as he processes this and then glances at Chimney and then Eddie before repeating the word confused, “Sister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Mhmmm…,” Eddie nods with a bit of a smile cause it clears things up all too quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realization and relief washes over Buck and he laughs softly and smiles at Adriana and says, “Oh. You’re one of Eddie’s sisters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian smirks tightly before she nods and replies, “Yeah, well, I knew you didn’t think I was the wife seeing as you already ran her off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney’s eyes widen and he covers his mouth to hide his expression, while Buck bites his lip as this accusation washes over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie glares hard at Adriana and looks absolutely embarrassed and offended and hisses out, “Adriana is visiting from Texas. She’s on her way home now, straight back home,” he asserts giving his sister a hard look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles politely nonetheless at Adriana and says, “Well, it was nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Adriana says coldly as Chimney and Buck walk away from Eddie and Adriana. Chimney slides his arm in between Buck’s as they walk away laughing to themselves and Chimney whispers,” Eddie’s sister is bitchy,” which makes them both laugh loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie watches Chimney and Buck laughing together as they leave before he wheels on his heel towards Adriana and hisses, “That was just mean.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrian shrugs her shoulders and grins, “Sophia called and told me to find out why the slutty firefighter’s boxers were hanging on the firehouse bulletin board.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s cheeks flush as he turns his head away before shaking his head as he rolls his eyes and grumbles, “Alex spread all that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adriana shrugs and seems to watch him waiting for an answer, but Eddie just starts to walk away from her, but she follows him closely and Eddie sighs heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three sisters,” Eddie complains, “Three sisters and not one brother, and you wonder why I don’t call more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adriana seems to disregard this and says, “Feel free to explain about the boxers at any time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie can feels the vein in his head throbbing and turns towards Adriana and smiles tightly before saying, “Adriana, you know what? It’s great to see you. Really great to have you here. But I have a job, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrian scoffs at this argument and replies, “I have a bride due to get married in two weeks. Where is her wedding planner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, her wedding planner should be on a plane back to Texas where she belongs,” Eddie huffs as he goes into the locker room and puts his bag inside his locker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we’ve covered you living in the hotel till you find somewhere else,” Adriana comments ignoring everything Eddie says, beginning to list things off on her fingers. “We still need to cover the slutty firefighter and the divorce,” Adriana continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie watches her before grinning and telling her, “You know what? You sound more and more like mom every day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adriana obviously takes offense to this as Eddie begins to quickly leave the locker room and she follows after him calling out, “Take it back.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie walks into the conference room that doctor Mcneal is busy charting in and carefully places a coffee in front of him, perhaps to dull the anger he might have at what she’s going to say next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s still not entirely looking at her, but she can’t stand thinking he hates her, and she knows she’s only digging a deeper grave for both of them by covering up his issue, but she can’t help but feel like she owes him whatever he needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve scheduled Mr.Byrd’s Cardiac autotransplantation for tomorrow,” she states as she sits in the seat across from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal’s head shoots up automatically as he blinks back at her, “A Cardiac autotransplantation?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Humpty Dumpty surgery,” Maddie explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I know what it is,” he groans before hissing quietly, “It’s a very difficult surgery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was just trying to be as efficient as possible,” Maddie swallows before adding, “You put me in charge of your schedule.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To make sure that I didn’t get a surgery like this one,” he growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie nods shortly before sighing, “Only a handful of people do this McNeal. You’re the only one here. You’re the best on the west coast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he can go to Houston,” Doctor Mcneal slams a chart shut preparing to rise to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie trembles then because that would require talking to a patient and the loved ones, something she’s been avoiding as much as possible outside of quick and short tasks, not emotional conversations like telling them to go elsewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do that then. I’m not telling them to go elsewhere...I can’t,” Maddie says quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal observes her for a moment before groaning and saying, “Fine, I’ll do it, keep it on the schedule. Just…,” he starts now sounding like the nervous one, “make sure everything is right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done,” Maddie agrees with a quick nod just before he leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Buck and Hen get out of the ambulance at some smaller hospital just on the edge of the city, Buck looks over the call order and frowns, “We’re doing a hospital transfer?” He asks Hen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a slow day,” Hen shrugs as they approach the hospital where the patient seems to be a non-critical pregnant woman who’s being helped by her husband from the wheelchair and over onto the ambulance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Noelle Laatt, 32 weeks along, pregnant with twins. One that appears to be developing more slowly than the other,” Buck says reading the info off to Hen as he’s passed the chart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right,” Hen says just as the husband beams at them and starts to shake their hands happily, “Hi. Hello,” he says gleefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, there,” Hen smiles in his direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greg Stanton. This is my fiance, the future Mrs. Stanton, uh, Noelle,” he explains gesturing towards the woman as they help her into the ambulance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greg, I promise you, you’re the only person who cares if we’re married or not,” the woman complains as she gets comfortable on the gurney in the ambulance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her husband gets in after her and sits beside Buck while Hen sits behind the gurney.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They said we had to go to a bigger hospital because her condition could be serious. Is it serious?” The man asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to say, at first glance, you don’t seem emergent enough to be transferred to a bigger hospital. Especially in an ambulance. You’re not in labor, you’re not bleeding, your vitals are fine,” Hen comments looking her over as Buck continues to read the chart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They said I need a specialist because of my thing,” Noelle starts to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your thing?” Hen questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two uteruses?!” Buck suddenly shouts, gaining everyone's attention as Buck blushes at his outburst and clears his throat before explaining to Hen, “Ms. Labatt, uh, Noelle was born with two uteruses. Uh, uteri?” Buck questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uteruses,” Hen supplies, giving him a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uteruses. That’s very rare. That’s pretty cool,” Buck exclaims to her getting little more than an odd look in response before he clears his throat and says, “And you’re engaged, that's also cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman sighs and says, “Well, Greg talked me into it,” nodding towards her fiance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just beams and turns to buck and says, “Oh, man, from the first moment I saw Noelle, I was ham.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck pauses and frowns confused, “Did you just say ham?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re either ham or eggs,” Greg starts to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here we go,” Noelle groans, rolling her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gotta ask yourself in every situation, are you the chicken or are you the pig?” Greg continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, pig or chicken?” Buck questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, you got a plate of ham and eggs, all right? Now the chicken is involved in the meal, but the pig...now the pig is committed. So the question is are you involved or are you committed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck thinks this over before it clicks and he beams, “Ham or eggs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ham or eggs,” Greg nods while Hen and Noelle shake their heads at the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only topped off by Buck explaining the whole thing to Chimney and it made sense to him and Hen thinks it has to be some analogy only boys can understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Eddie’s been struggling with Adriana trailing him nonstop during the workday and it’s just about to end when it gets exponentially worse because Alex is coming in for his shift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rina?” Alex questions when he spots her a large smile coming to her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adriana smiles back and runs towards him throwing her arms around his neck, “Hey loser,” she laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex groans as he hugs her and says, “God, I wish Eddie had told me you were coming to visit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adriana scoffs and says, “Oh, like he tells you anything these days?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I’m working on that,” Alex sighs, finally releasing her from the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adriana looks him over and then lets out a sigh of her own before saying, “What are you doing here, Alex? Are you trying to torture him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my family, Adriana. Plus, I needed a change of pace,” Alex shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it only grows that much worse cause Shannon decides at that moment to show up and when she spots Adriana she shouts, “Oh my God. Adriana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They immediately embrace before Shannon pulls back from her and smiles, “Let me guess. Did your mom send you out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hear Eddie’s trying to ban you both from LA,” Adriana laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he also tell you that he’s living in a hotel?” Shannon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only then that Adriana spots Eddie looking on and waves at him to come over, “Eddie!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie narrows his eyes and quickly grabs his bag before walking away quickly as Adriana sighs, “Oh, Eddie,” and begins to run after him before turning back towards Shannon and shouting, “I want to see my nephew.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, call me later,” Shannon nods as Adriana runs after Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looks on and turns to Shannon and sighs, “I miss her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...Met too,” Shannon agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Buck gets home that night he finds Maddie yet again slaving over a pile of charts and sits down across from her and says, “Eddie’s sister is in town.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This gains absolutely no reaction from her and he quickly shuts the chart she has open and calls out, “Maddie, are you mad at me or something? Because I have been trying to talk to you all week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything is not about you, Evan,” Maddie shouts back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what is going on? Because…,” Buck tries again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” Maddie shouts, cutting him off and hopping to her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your problem?” Buck shouts after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just…I have bigger things in my life right now,” she yells at him just before slamming the bathroom door shut taking her charts with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck tries not to let Maddie affect him but he finds himself on edge and distrustful for better or worse most of the workday the next day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They respond to a young woman who has a pretty awful burn on her hand just before lunch and Buck just seems to be keyed into some weird energy from the get-go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” Eddie says as he examines the girl's hand before turning to Buck, “Buck set me up for debridement and dressing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was stupid. I know better. When I’m studying for the bar, I’m a mess. I can’t focus on anything for weeks but TORT and real property and constitutional law. I was about to start a practice test and I wanted some tea, so I put on a pot of water and hit the timer and just forgot. Half an hour into my section on contracts, the smoke alarm was blaring, and well, you know the rest,” the girls explains to Eddie while Buck sets the debridement up for him, never not listening to the girl's words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re gonna be a lawyer?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All I have to do is pass the Bar exam. I failed before, but this time I’m ready. I’m gonna pass,” the girl says with great conviction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good for you,” Buck smiles at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney comes up behind Eddie once the debridements are ready and nods, “I’ll handle this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Eddie nods before giving one last nod to the girl and walking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you burned your hand while you were studying?” Chimney asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t even be allowed to warm soup within five days of taking the Bar,” she sighs which causes Buck to frown as he just recalls her saying it was tea she burned her hand on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you burned your hand while you were…,” Chimney starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Burning my soup,” the girl finishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when you grabbed the pot,” Chimney continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dropped it, obviously. I mean it was literally red hot,” she laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must have held onto it for a little while though. This burn’s extremely deep,” Chimney comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl chuckles nervously and says, “Oh, yeah. No, that’s right. I held on, and then I dropped it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney nods and then sighs, “There are some deep partial-thickness burns here, Buck, give her a gram of cefazolin and make sure to mark down the hospital for a tetanus shot just in case,” he adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck prepares the shot and passes it to Chimney while quickly writing the note for the other on the chart all while eying the girl dubiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too bad, really, that I did this to my hand. I’m supposed to be taking the bar again Friday,” she sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This burn is bad, but we’ll get you fixed up and the hospital will do even more. You should be fine to take the test on Friday,” Chimney smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the news, Buck watches the girl's face just drop before asking, “I will?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re getting ready to load her into the ambulance when Buck grabs a hold of Chimney’s arm and says, “She’s lying. Something’s off about her story,” before explaining about the tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney sighs in disbelief and asks, “Are you sure you didn’t just mishear while you were staring at Eddie’s hair?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck ignores the dig and says, “Did you see her react when you told her she’d be okay to take the test again? That was not relief. That was panic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney still doesn’t quite seem to believe him but when they get into the ambulance Chimney begins bandaging her up and says, “Okay, we’re gonna get biosynthetic dressings ready so you won’t need skin grafts, and that’s good news.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I did need grafts, would that take long? I mean, I mean, like how long would something like that take. If...If I had needed them?” The girl asks which seems to make Chimney begin to doubt slightly, shooting a glance in Buck’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, that would just depend on the severity of the burn, really,” Chimney explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so more severe than this one? It would have to be more severe?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney sits back and looks at her carefully before asking, “Just to make sure I have everything accurate, uh, you burned you hand…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t we been over this?” She shoots back shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m sorry. I…,” Chimney begins to stutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I have a test on Friday, and I have work to do. So I have to...I want to get to the hospital and back home,” the girl says angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” Chimney starts to say as he goes back to bandaging her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gretchen, did you burn your hand on purpose?” Buck interjects though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” Chimney warns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck ignores him and looks at her carefully and says, “It’s okay if you did. It’s just, did you burn your hand to get out of taking your test?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinks up at Buck before tears start to come to her eyes and she gives a short shake of her head before saying, “I can’t fail that damn test one more time. I just...can’t. It’s all anyone in my family, in my life...It’s all they talk about. It’s all I’m known for. Oh, Gretchen the failure. Can you imagine failing the bar exam five times? Five times. I mean, that’s absurd. I mean that’s just...that’s pathetic. I cannot sit for two and a half solid days of testing again just to prove to everyone...again...How pathetic I am. Not...when…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck listens and whispers, “You feel that pathetic all by yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drop Gretchen off at the hospital with a note added for a psych consult and Buck rubbing her shoulder before she’s rolled off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they’re all sitting down for lunch Chimney bites into his sandwich and says, “I accidentally called a hot girl a pig while flirting last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This causes Buck’s head to shoot up automatically because of their deal and he exclaims, “You flirted with a hot girl? How many times?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just once,” Chimney cringes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get one too then,” Buck tells Chimney.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Chimney huffs, throwing his sandwich down as Buck rises from his seat with a wide grin strutting off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that with Buck?” Hen questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have a thing,” Chimney shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you have a thing with Buck and I don’t know about it?” HEn asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney shakes his head and quickly says, “It’s a work thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Eddie finds himself in actual torture by his estimation, as he sits across from his sister for lunch, at least he got them out of the station so there are no more confrontations with Buck, but that doesn’t mean she lets the subject go. Not in the slightest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adriana perks up from across the table and grins, “So tell me about the slutty boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie gives her a hard glare and she sighs heavily before saying, “Fine the slutty firefighter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the slutty part I had a problem with,” Eddie growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sophia says he’s not even single,” Adriana starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is single,” Eddie replies quickly before sighing, “He’s wonderful. He’s smart. He’s kind. He’s great with Christopher. He’s a lot of things. And he’s none of your business, Adriana.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adriana observes him carefully and then says, “Wow, I’ve never seen you like this over anyone, not ever Shannon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been like this over someone, especially Shannon,” Eddie huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t be bitter. I mean shame on Shannon and all that, but he’s Alex, Eddie. What did you expect? He’s just...Alex. And who hasn’t gone there once or twice, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie blinks as he processes this statement before sitting up straight, “What’d you say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, everyone sleeps with Alex. It’s practically a rite of passage. Eddie, I get it, okay? I get that they made a terrible mistake and she left you, but she came back,” Adriana argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a mistake. Adriana, it wasn’t a mistake. It wasn’t just one night. It was months. They were together for months after she left. Didn’t you know that?” Eddie asks eyes narrowed at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adriana swallows under his gaze and says, “I...I didn’t. I had no idea.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then shut up about it and eat your lunch,” Eddie tells her before crossing his arms over his chest and glaring down at his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Eddie comes back to the station he finds Bobby upstairs with one of his shirts on the table, eyes narrowed carefully with a suture kit beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Eddie questions with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sewing on one of my buttons,” Bobby says, not looking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...why?” Eddie questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Athena’s out of town. Visiting her parents,” Bobby replies before groaning as the thread slips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Let me do that for you,” Eddie sighs sitting across from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can sew on my own buttons,” Bobby says quickly trying yet again before the thread slips and Eddie hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Bobby complains and then looks up at Eddie, “Do this and I’ll tell the chief to get rid of Alex.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Eddie asks perking up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Bobby laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll do it anyway,” Eddie chuckles taking over for him focused on the button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby watches him curiously before saying, “So I heard you’ve got a sister wandering around. She planning on moving here, too?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, I hope not,” Eddie groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie, I know it’s been hard on you,” Bobby starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was like my brother. I have three sisters...Three very annoying sisters. Alex was my brother. It’s...It’s hard,” Eddie huffs before leading the thread through successfully and getting the button sewn on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Divorce isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, huh?” Bobby asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want it to be easy. I want it to be over and move on. But…,” Eddie remarks before shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re in a surprising amount of pain,” Bobby finishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie gives a short nod before looking over the balcony to where Buck is returning from a call with Hen and Chimney.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to be right for him. He deserves me to be right,” Eddie mutters to himself more than anybody.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Eddie enters the locker room at the end of the shift rather than running into the person he usually dances around locker rooms with he runs into the third to last person he wants to see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christopher just gets cuter every time I see him,” Adriana remarks with a happy sigh before nodding, “And he seems happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying your trip,” Eddie grunts opening his locker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adriana shakes her head and sighs, “ Relax, Eddie. I’m going. I’m on a plane in five hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...You’re gonna report back to mom that?” Eddie questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you’re you,” Adriana remarks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie hums and Adriana lets out another sigh and explains further, “Still running circles around all the people in your life. But that’s to be expected growing up with three sisters and a dead dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not running around in circles,” Eddie argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie, can you even remember the last time you were alone?” Adriana asks and Eddie tries to think of a time when he’s truly been single. Not dating, married or waiting for Shannon or sleeping and chasing Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adriana nods and continues, “You’ve never been single, ever. I mean you’re fine, but you’re not happy. And you’re not gonna get happy until you get some space. Just get away from Shannon, away from the firefighter, just away. Figure out what you want,” Adriana says giving his shoulders a squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sophia’s the shrink, Adriana, not you,” Eddie reminds her with a short smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adriana nods and then checks her watch and says, “I gotta go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie nods before stopping and saying, “Adriana...Thanks for flying out here. It was, uh...Thanks…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles and comes back to hug him before kissing his cheek, as she goes to exit Buck comes through the door gaining an appraising look from Adriana before she passes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs as he stands in front of Eddie and gives a good-natured smile before commenting, “So your sister really doesn’t like me, huh?” Buck laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. It’s just, she’s...from Texas,” Eddie explains lamely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles and says, “I heard you’re all supposed to be nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Eddie replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. My sister doesn’t really like you either….,” Buck supplies before thinking about it, she truly does go back and forth, “or it depends on the day,” Buck corrects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eddie chuckles</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shifts in the doorway and whispers, “Well, I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie interrupts and stutters, “I...You know what? I shoulda called.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Buck stares back at him before sighing and nodding, “But you didn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie frowns and runs his hands through his hair and says, “I want us to work, it’s just...it’s complicated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Buck agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I need a little time to…,” Eddie pauses trying to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take some space,” Buck finishes for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. To clear my head,” Eddie nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Okay,” Buck tells him with a short smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Eddie smiles gently before grabbing his bag and slowly easing by Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Buck gets home he finds Maddie sitting with her back against the wall in deep thought and biting her nails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitates for a moment before just standing away from her and softly saying, “I’m here for you, Maddie. Just so you know. Whatever it is. Whenever you’re ready, I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t look at him but as he turns to go upstairs he hears her whisper a short, “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Where the Boys Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maddie watches from the counter, coffee in hand as Chimney jabbers away while Buck is digging in the storage unit for something. She’s only half-listening when she finally picks a word out of what Chimney’s saying and shakes her head as if trying to right herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re going camping?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, with Eddie. Yes,” Chimney smiles widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie frowns and probes further, “With the sleeping on the ground and everyone peeing behind the same bush?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fresh air,” Chimney replies happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie continues to frown and eventually says, “Wait. Does Buck know you’re going camping with Eddie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck knows,” Buck says walking through the apartment door with a slightly awkward-looking Eddie at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie blinks at the three men and gives short hesitant glances in Eddie's direction,” And you’re okay with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck holds up a pack and passes it to Chimney and says, “I loaned him my tent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And is it just you and Eddie?” Maddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eddie replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…,” Chimney starts to say before Maddie gets up and begins to busy herself, “Well do you have sunscreen? And insect repellant. Also, you’re gonna need a shovel to bury your poop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck stifles a laugh as Chimney turns bright red and says, “Maddie! I’m not Buck, which is to say I’m not five. Now can you zip me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie smiles and zips Chimney’s jacket as Buck and Eddie exchange a short exasperated look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck leans back against the counter as Chimney gathers his stuff and walks out the door. Eddie turns in his direction for a moment and Buck smiles and says, “Have fun with your, um… space or whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm....,” Eddie hums before nodding and walking out to his truck with Chimney.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, getting away, out of the city, men being men. Mountain men in the wild. Ah, the open road. The road not taken,” Eddie proclaims as he throws Chimney’s stuff into the bed of the truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Chimney nods as he sits down in the passenger seat before he bites his lip and adds, “But....uh we do have to make one stop though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mountain men in the wild,” Bobby calls out when Eddie and Chimney pull up at his house, placing his stuff in the bed of the truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Michael agrees as he exits the house and adds his stuff to the bed of Eddie’s truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s coming too?” Eddie hisses in Chimney’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I invited Bobby given that we had to ask him for the time off. I didn’t know about Michael,” Chimney shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just asked to borrow his tent. Didn’t know he’d want to come too,” Bobby explains when he overhears them earning a short nod from Chimney and Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie drives Buck to work stopping to chat with Hen as they recount the morning to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie’s camping...taking time, getting space,” Buck explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen frowns and then decides to say, “Howie’s do not go into the woods. A guy named Howie is gonna get his ass kicked by a squirrel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie and Buck both laugh and Maddie sighs, “It’s basically a slumber party. They do it outside, we do it inside. That’s really the only difference.” She glances down briefly at her watch before sighing, “Now you two have a nice day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By Buck’s estimation the day will be dull, and annoying no matter who they get assigned with now that Eddie, Chimney, and Bobby are all out. But he doesn’t realize how much until he hears a particular voice behind him, entering the locker room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey you two,” Alex smiles widely, “Guess I’m on your team today since you have a few out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Buck says exchanging a look with Hen who just smirks at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I can be great company. Used to keep Eddie company all the time,” Alex grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Till you slept with his wife,” Buck reminds him walking out of the locker room with Hen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex follows and shrugs, “Seems like she enjoyed my company more too. Come on, while Eddie’s gone we can have some fun too, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s just camping,” Buck huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fun,” Alex remarks earning an eye roll from Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck glares at Alex and steps to the side with him as Hen begins talking to the other replacement member of their team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Buck starts crossing his arms over his chest as he faces Alex, “before we start working together there are rules to this friendship or partnership or whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex raises his brows and asks, “The dirty mistresses club has rules?” He shakes his head and sighs, “Gosh, you’d think a bunch of dirty mistresses would be a little less uptight about things like rules.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck narrows his eyes and says, “Number one, no flirting. Second, no talking about Eddie. And three, no giving me the face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The face?” Alex asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The 'I’m so hot and seductive' face. It doesn’t work on me. I’m immune,” Buck declares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nods before leaning into Buck’s space a bit and whispers, “You know, if I’d gone off to the woods, I would have invited you to keep me warm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breaking rules, one, two, and three!” Buck shouts at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...you and Eddie, you guys together or...just answer the question, and I’ll stop asking,” Alex says as he follows Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie and I are taking some space,” Buck sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking space from each other, or he’s taking some space from you?” Alex asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head and huffs, “Eddie and I...There’s just a lot of water under the...thing or something. Whatever,” Buck brushes it off happy when the alarm sounds saving him from another of Alex’s annoying questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive at the house Buck is immediately confused as he looks down at the kid whose problem they’re responding to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You swallowed monopoly pieces?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ 21 of them to be exact,” the boy says matter of factly as Buck exchanges a look with Hen, “ Mostly houses and hotels,” he continues, “But I also swallowed the thimble, the race car, oh, and the shoe,” he lists off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mother grimaces a bit before explaining, “Eric and his older brother don’t always get along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t let me play monopoly with him and his friends. This way nobody could play,” Eric shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen gives a short chuckle and turns to Buck and says, “Sounds like something you would have pulled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex grins and leans into Buck and sighs, “The stories I could tell you about Eddie and me as kids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thank you,” Buck says quickly and gets to loading the boy into the ambulance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know he swallowed the dog too?” Buck complains to Hen when they get back to the firehouse, “I’m always the dog when I play monopoly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen laughs and says, “Don’t think anyone will want to play with those pieces after where they come out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are all kids like that? I mean Maddie and me fought but I never pulled that sort of thing,” Buck frowns and then adds, “and Christopher wouldn’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen waves him off and says, “Kids are stupid, they all do different stupid things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney sets up his tent and looks over to where Bobby is unpacking a picnic basket full of food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a nice looking picnic basket,” Chimney comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you. No reason not to come with good food right? We’ve got crackers, cheeses, sliced meats, fruit, you want anything?” Bobby asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m good now,” Chimney says before walking over to Eddie and nodding towards Bobby, “He brought silverware.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should talk. Have you ever been camping before?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chimney frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A tee shirt and sneakers? You’re going to freeze,” Eddie comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got a coat,” Chimney retorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Barely. Just do me a favor and don’t come crawling to me in the middle of the night when you want to huddle for warmth,” Eddie grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney eyes him for a moment before wearing a grin of his own and saying, “That’s Buck’s job I’m pretty sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie goes red and then coughs and asks, “Ready to go fishing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…,” Chimney hums, “Sure,” before following him towards the lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next call they respond to is a car crash, and this time it’s just Buck and Alex as there’s another call that Hen is on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck and Alex come to opposite sides of the car with two women with injuries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, our knights in shining armor are here. See told you they’d be handsome,” one woman says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very,” the other agrees with a painful laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’am,” Buck says as he opens the woman's door to begin examining her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, call me Donna,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re?” Alex asks the other woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vicky,” the other woman answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly a great morning huh?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could say that,” Donna replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well we’ll get you out of here and to the hospital as quickly as possible,” Buck tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great. Was headed there anyway,” she laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Are you sick?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s just still having some penis issues,” Vicky says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck pauses and blinks trying to process that sentence before glancing up at Alex who also looks confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry? Am I missing something?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vicky sighs and says, “You’re missing the fact that we were headed to the hospital because my husband here,” she nods towards Donna, “is having his penis removed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…,” Buck says still processing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gender reassignment, Buck,” Alex offers up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got it, Alex,” Buck hisses at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s okay you’ll get it,” Donna says smiling at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry you’re doing very well. Better than I did when I found out,” Vicky tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright well we’ll get you out of here and hopefully there’s nothing that hinders you from making your appointment today,” Buck assures her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Big day,” Donna smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You excited?” Buck asks her as he gets her onto the gurney.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Excited doesn’t begin to cover it,” she tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to take you in two separate ambulances for your injuries, is that alright?” Alex asks moving over to take Donna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ll be fine,” Vicky nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck goes with Vicky in the ambulance and smiles at her gently before saying, “You seem to be handling it all remarkably well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vicky sighs and says, “Well I left at first...when she...when he told me. You plan a life together, you know, kids, and suddenly that’s all out the window. Suddenly your husband is this other girl in your house who’s borrowing your eyeliner and waxing her legs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods and then says, “But you came back. Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, right now I have no idea...I’m really gonna miss the penis,” Vicky comments with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck laughs with her for a moment before she sighs and says, “But...the real truth is I tried not to come back. I went on dates. I had a lot of great first dates with guys who were planning to stay guys. But, you know, you have a great date, and you want to go and tell your best friend about it. And my best friend is Daniel...Donna. And then you have a few bad dates, and…She’s my best friend. She knows me. She loves me. She’s my...husband. At the end of the day, it’s Donna, even when she hurts me, even when I hate her,” Vicky sniffs and Buck finally feels like he understands and can relate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s who you want to talk to,” Buck finishes for her and Vicky nods at him with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck unloads the ambulance sending Vicky off into the hospital after Donna and Buck walks over to Alex and asks, “So is she all good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not quite looks like she might have to have some surgery for internal bleeding. Will probably put back her other surgery for at least a couple of days,” Alex tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what happens to her now?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she spends a least a couple of more days as an unhappy man who’s stuck with a penis,” Alex remarks before he grins and adds, “There are millions of us out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck gives him a look, raising his brows at him, “You’re unhappy with your penis?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugs and then whispers in Buck’s ear, “I could be a lot less unhappy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re terrible,” Buck says with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex is silent for a moment, but only a moment before he says, “Maybe it’s for the best that he’s taking some space. Maybe you two aren’t meant to be together. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Buck scoffs rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Look, Eddie, on the outside he holds it all together, but he’s damaged goods, Buck. It’s my fault. Shannon and I damaged him, maybe forever,” Alex remarks before asking, “You really want to drink from a poisoned well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck processes this and then swallows and replies, “Maybe I’m damaged too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This becomes somewhat apparent on their next call which is again just him and Alex responding to a pregnant woman who’s fallen in the shower and broken her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jamie Carr...slipped and fell in the shower,” Buck says as Alex moves to her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t see my own feet. I did this,” she nods at her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, nasty break,” Alex remarks taking her arm gently in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow…,” she calls out as Buck gets the ultrasound ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck get her something for the pain,” Alex tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...no meds. I don’t want to hurt the baby. I’ll tough it out,” Jamie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t do that,” Alex says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The baby,” Jamie starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The meds won’t hurt the baby, promise,” Buck smiles at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I’d just rather play it safe,” Jamie smiles gently as Buck presses the ultrasound to her belly and begins looking for the heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Alex nods at her attending to her arm again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he okay? He was kicking like crazy, and now…,” Jamie hesitates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably just sleeping,” Buck assures her still searching for the heartbeat. He should be finding it by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our son sleeps. He’s just sleeping, Jamie,” Jamie’s husband says kissing her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will I need a cast?” Jamie asks Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Judging by this arm definitely. They’ll straighten your bones at the hospital and put it in a kind of fancy sling,” Alex explains before looking over at Buck who wears a grim look on his face. He’s not finding a heartbeat. The baby’s there but still and no heartbeat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things good over there Buck?” Alex asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck looks up startled and fakes a wide smile, “Yeah. All good for the hospital to take a look, I’m just gonna go check something real quick,” he nods grabbing the clipboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck we need to get moving,” Alex frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll be quick,” Buck nods before hurrying off to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels the silent sob rock through him. The jobs always hard but kids, babies, those are the worst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck, are you alright?” Alex knocks on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Buck assures not coming out, the woman can’t see him like this she’ll know, she can’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t make me break down this door. I’ll do it, but I’ll be really pissed,” Alex calls from the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Buck sighs and opens the door to Alex who takes one look at him and frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not okay,” Alex states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head mostly at himself before sighing, “I don’t know why. We deal with this stuff all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What stuff?” Alex frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sniffs and then nods, “She’s just so happy, joking and laughing and...her baby...her baby’s dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex is silent for a moment before he asks, “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods and says, “Pretty sure there’s no fetal heartbeat. He’s not moving. Our machine isn’t great but...I’ve never not been able to find one. This shouldn’t be affecting me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going through a lot,” Alex tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about him,” Buck hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Okay, it sucks it really sucks but you gotta pull it together,” Alex says squeezing Buck’s shoulder gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods and says, “I know. I am,” he lets out a shaky breath before adding, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks back out into the living room and they load Jamie and her husband into the ambulance and Buck turns to Alex and whispers, “Just look at them, they’re happy and in love. Happy people should have happy things happen to them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looks down sadly and rubs Buck’s back, “Let the hospital tell them. Let them have their happiness cause the moment you tell them, they won’t be happy anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods in agreement and they don’t say anything to Jamie, they just send her into the hospital, still smiling, still laughing, still happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe our machine is wrong,” Alex offers as they go back to the rig.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a hopeful thought, but Buck knows it’s just that, and that the machine isn’t wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie is casting his fishing rod beside Chimney in silence when Chimney suddenly glances in his direction and then asks, “So are you gonna get back with Buck or you gonna keep running out here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie pauses and then casts a glare in Chimney’s directions, “I’m not running. I’m getting some space and thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney takes this in before shaking his head and muttering, “You exhaust me. With this whole shitty thing you do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You string him along. You want him when he’s not interested or moved on, and the second he does want you, you’re back with your wife or out here,” Chimney huffs casting his own fish pole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of your business,” Eddie counters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is when I’m his friend and get to hear about it cause you ruin him,” Chimney retorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe that’s why I’m out here. I want to make sure I’m not gonna ruin him again,” Eddie replies and begins to march off to where Bobby’s fishing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems like something you should have done before you cheated on your wife with him at the prom,” Chimney calls out after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby cast a look in Eddie’s direction, brows raised in question as he stands beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was supposed to be my camping trip. I was gonna come alone,” Eddie complains in a huff to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby frowns and then asks, “Didn’t you invite Chimney?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I thought it’d be a guys trip. But instead, he’s on my case and...I just wanted to escape for a while,” Eddie groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby is silent for a moment before he says, “You invited him cause you don’t have any real friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Eddie asks affronted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby shrugs and says, “Well Chimney and Hen are technically Buck’s friends. I’m your boss and Buck was your new best friend, but you’re here to get space from him. You’re not talking to Alex, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted some peace and space. I have a right to that and Chimney invites everyone and ribs me about Buck,” Eddie grumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because Chimney has friends and he’s Buck’s friend,” Bobby counters with a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie fishes in silence for a while beside him when Chimney makes his way over to them and sighs, “What do you guys make that we haven’t caught any fish? Any theories?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie shoots a glare at Chimney and huffs, “One. Fish generally don’t like to go where there’s a lot of noise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is right,” Michael says coming over to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People chatting, laughing,  moving around, that sort of thing lets the fish know they’re not alone,” Eddie explains further anger seeping from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s upset you invited all of us,” Bobby explains when Chimney frowns in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” Chimney shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a frat party,” Eddie growls back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn’t want to be stuck here with just you whining about Buck,” Chimney yells at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one who brought him up,” Eddie shouts back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah cause you’re an asshole,” Chimney says getting closer to Eddie who shoves him back only for Chimney to tackle him to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, no,” Bobby calls out and begins to pull them apart as Eddie and Chimney try to get at one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Bobby finally separates them he pinches the space between his eyes and sighs, “I don’t condone fighting. I don’t like fighting. I think it is pointless and foolish. But you two idiots seem determined to beat the hell out of each other. So, if you’re gonna do it, you’re gonna do it by my rules,” he calls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rules?” Chimney questions angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Chimney, rules. To help protect your hands and your careers so you don’t do irreparable damage to them. So with that in mind, we’re gonna do open-handed combat,” Bobby remarks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A slap fight?” Eddie and Chimney complain at the last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open-handed combat,” Bobby insists before adding, “There will be no scratching, no biting, no punching, no kicking, no wrestling moves of any kind. Any questions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t leave us with much,” Chimney says grinding his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby nods and then gives them the signal and they start slapping out at each other as Bobby goes to stand beside Michael who shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous,” Michael remarks before adding, “Eddie’s gonna kill him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not necessarily. Chimney’s a scrapper,” Bobby argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael frowns and asks, “A scrapper? He’s gonna destroy him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s tougher than he looks. Small but deadly,” Bobby nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is immature and stupid,” Michael sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally we agree. But have to let them let off some steam before we go back to working together,” Bobby huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shoulda kicked your ass a long time ago,” Chimney growls at Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie grins coldly and waves him forward, “Well here’s your chance come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney reaches out to hit him and Eddie smacks Chimney in the side of the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Protect your face, Chimney,” Michael calls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney smacks at Eddie, who counters by lunging toward Chimney with his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie no wrestling. No,” Bobby calls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney shoves at Eddie until they’re in the dirt choking on the soil as they mostly just roll each other back and forth and it doesn’t take long before they’re coughing and laughing at the same time and shoving each other playful without any heat behind it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you got that out of you, but you’re supposed to be enjoying the outdoors and making a decision about Buck,” Bobby says after when Eddie’s dusted himself off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie shakes his head and sighs, “I’ve always known what I’m gonna do with Buck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have?” Bobby asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie nods and then throws his hands up, “I love him. I’m going back to him. I just needed some space...to think...to mourn...to be ready so I don’t fuck it up again,” Eddie rubs his face and then mutters, “But I’ve felt so alone. I just felt like maybe, I wanted some company too, but I still feel accountable to everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby nods in understanding and says, “You want to be a different person. A better person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He deserves it,” Eddie says chewing on his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does,” Bobby agrees, “And you can give it to him, I know that,” he gives Eddie’s shoulder a squeeze before commenting, “You have high standards for yourself. People make mistakes. You see a flaw you attack, yourself more than anyone. But you’re not alone, Eddie. You have people, you're a part of this team. You and Buck, you’re a great team too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But now I’ve left him again for my own selfish reasons,” Eddie sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll understand you needing a break,” Bobby tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s been stuck with Alex all day,” Eddie scoffs more so to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t seem that bad,” Bobby laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is. Alex is a cancer that infects everyone,” Eddie groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well if that’s the case maybe we should go home,” Bobby suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” Eddie says hopping up immediately to start packing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Buck changes in the locker room Hen comes up beside him and says, “So you’ve been partnered with Alex all day how’d that go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shrugs and says, “Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen raises her brows and asks, “You like him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles a bit caught in his own head as he says, “Yes…,” before blinking and shaking his head, “I mean not like that no...but he’s fine. Just...you know he thinks I’m better off without Eddie’s baggage, thinks there’s too much history there. Maybe in his own sick twisted way, he’s just trying to protect me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen frowns and hums, “Protect you? Maybe,” she comments in disbelief before watching as Buck shoots her a quick smile before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck gets home and is just planning on resting for a moment before heading out to the bar when Maddie approaches him on the couch and asks, “Uh...When mom was first diagnosed with Alzheimer's why didn’t you tell anyone? Like she was still working.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck blinks up at her confused but just shrugs and says, “I didn’t want people to know what I was going through really, besides she asked me not to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it was right to keep that a secret?” Maddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck hums and nods, “Yeah, I mean no one got hurt…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even though it meant you were suffering,” Maddie comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck chuckles sort of sadly and says, “I’m always suffering with mom, but she gave birth to us and she stayed when dad didn’t so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’d still be miserable for her cause you felt like you owed her something?” Maddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck blinks and then looks up at Maddie confused, “Maddie why? Rewind to the beginning okay whose secret are you keeping?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No ones,” Maddie says quickly before retreating as Buck stares after her only more confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck goes to the bar, meeting Alex like he promised he would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits down across from him and says, “We’re having this drink, this one drink, but that’s all,” Buck warns Alex, “I cannot start something with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could,” Alex smiles and leans towards Buck, “Start over, Buck. Start fresh,” he smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck bites his bottom lip just as Alex’s phone goes off and he chuckles before saying, “Saved by the bell,” and nods towards the bar, “Order me another beer,” he tells Buck before going to a quiet corner of the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs and leans against the bar waiting for the bartender to come over when suddenly Eddie saddles up beside him with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck blinks at him in surprise just before Eddie offers his hand out and says, “Hi. I’m Eddie Diaz.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck glances down at his hand before chuckling and shaking his head, “What are you doing?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie shrugs and says, “Well, we met at this bar. You remember?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck raises his brows and Eddie smiles before he continues by saying, “We met, and well, you said uh, I’m just a guy, I said I’m just a guy too and we started this thing. We started this thing, you didn’t know anything about me...the good, the bad, the wife, the kid. You didn’t even know my name,” Eddie grins before sighing, “You didn’t know me. I want you to know me. I want to start over from the beginning. So, hi. Eddie Diaz,” he says offering his hand out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck stares up at him for a moment before swallowing and shaking his head slightly, “You walked away and now it’s too late. There’s too much water under the thing or whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie slumps against the bar slightly but doesn’t take off Buck as he whispers, “Buck. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swallows and hesitates and spots Alex just behind Eddie. He glances at him for a moment before looking back at Eddie and sighing as he takes Eddie’s hand in his, “Hi. I’m Evan Buckley. But it’s just Buck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nods and retreats towards the door as Eddie squeezes Buck’s hand in his and smiles, “Very nice to meet you, Buck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you,” Buck nods with a smile just before he and Eddie both move into each other’s space their lips connect soft and slow with the promise of finally, a promise of more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck’s buzzing still when he returns home only to find Maddie sitting on the couch in the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The buzz alleviates as he spots his sister in pain and he makes his way over to her side, sitting down next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swallows before asking, “Maddie...are you sure you’re okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie smiles tightly before shaking her head and whispering, “No.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maddie,” Buck whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie swallows before sniffing, “I just...I miss him all the time. It’s not waves, it doesn’t pass. It’s constant, all the time,” Maddie sobs quietly before sighing, “I walk through the doors of the hospital and I want to be there. I want to be good but...I miss him so much and I don’t know if I’ll ever be happy again and that scares me,” she cries out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck listens and frowns unsure what to do before he whispers, “Okay,” he’s silent for a moment before he asks quietly, “Can I just hold you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Maddie cries with a shaky breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck winds his arms around her holding her close and pressing his cheek against the top of her head and into her hair, “I love you, Maddie. No matter what, I don’t care if you’re happy or sad I’m here for all of it. I promise.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie grips Buck’s arm and nods with a soft whisper, “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Staring at the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Buck feels his head lull back his eyes just barely open enough to still see his surroundings. The bubbles that surround his body and the candles all around. He can only briefly concentrate on all this through with the lips moving across his bare neck and shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He groans softly as he feels a hand move across his abdomen and shakes his head a bit, “Eddie,” he huffs, “What did I say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously,” Eddie complains from behind him, his hands still moving across Buck’s body, his lips moving up kiss just below Buck’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously,” Buck sighs, “We’re taking it slow,” Buck complains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take it slow,” Eddie grins and lets fingers move down and gently stroke across Buck’s thigh, “I can take it incredibly slow,” he smirks mouthing around the apple of Buck’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck chuckles and flings some bubbles off his fingers and says, “We’re taking it slower than that. We’re starting fresh!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And starting fresh means no sex because…,” Eddie mutters lips still moving across Buck’s jawline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we started with sex last time, and it didn’t go very well,” Buck reminds him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie hums and rests his chin on Buck’s shoulder and sighs heavily arms wrapped tightly around Buck holding him close before he dips his lips down again and begins kissing his shoulder again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we need fun,” Buck reasons, “From now on I want to be bright and shiny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants so desperately to stop being dark and twisty Buck with all the drama, he just wants to finally be happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm. Bright and shiny, huh?” Eddie grins before sucking and nipping a mark onto Buck’s neck earning a short laugh from both of them as he pulls Buck deeper into his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been a good two weeks living in this happy bubble of him and Eddie. A process of talking out where they’re going and being comfortable and happy together again finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But in that happy bubble, he’s been shorting other responsibilities probably. The biggest one being visits with his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he finally makes some time when Eddie has to drop Christopher off with Shannon before work and he makes time for his mother before work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” Buck says sitting down beside her as she sits in front of a notepad scribbling out notes, “The nurses tell me you haven’t been eating,” he sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No time. I’ve been working all morning. I’ve got three cases to attend to the rest of the day so,” his mother says brushing him off as quickly as she did when he was a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Buck huffs and then says, “Look, I’m sorry that I haven’t been visiting, it’s just that I’ve been…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have time to coddle you right now, Evan. I’m trying to work. Do you understand that? Do you?” His mother asks him giving him a look that makes him feel like an insect she wants to squash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evan?” A voice suddenly asks behind him and Buck turns to see Maddie standing there with a bag in her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie?” Buck asks not thinking she made regular visits, but that appears to be the case when his mother’s head jerks up and she actually smiles before rushing over to take the bag which has a bagel in it from Maddie, and calls out, “Oh Maddie! For me? You shouldn’t have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck blinks and Maddie swallows before saying, “Um...I got a call from the nurses that said she hasn’t been eating. I didn’t know you were going to be here, I figured you’d be with Eddie still since I know you two had the apartment last night…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck feels bad he’s been in his happy bubble with Eddie and maybe he’s been shutting Maddie out lately he thinks. Maddie’s been nice letting him have this time to himself, sleeping at the hospital so he can have the apartment to himself and Eddie and Christopher too when Eddie has him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No, it’s good you visit,” Buck tells her standing up quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have some time with her I know you haven’t gotten…” Maddie starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head though and says, “No, it’s good. You...she’ likes you better anyways so, you stay. I’ll go, I’ve got work anyways,” he nods before retreating leaving Maddie staring after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite that Buck goes into work outwardly cheerful and sighs happily as strides into the locker room and declares, “Today is the day people. Today is the day dark and twisty, Buck disappears forever and bright and shiny Buck takes his place,” Buck strolls to his locker and begins putting his stuff away continuing on, “You’re probably not gonna want to be friends with me anymore because the sheer intensity of my happiness is gonna make your teeth hurt. But that’s okay because life is good. Life is good,” he declares happily before finally turning to face Chimney and Hen who are sat on the bench looking grim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck freezes and frowns, “Uh...What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney raises his brows in a sort of welcome back to earth Buck look before he sighs and says, “Hen’s dad was admitted to the hospital last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my god. Is he okay?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...I don’t know I haven’t been over there yet. I was his emergency contact. Maddie is watching out for him I guess. But I guess he passed out, hit the floor, and fractured his clavicle. Maddie says that’s fine but he’s got severe abdominal pain, but we don’t know why he passed out yet,” Hen explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods and then says, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen nods and then glances at Buck and the hesitant look on his face and sighs cause if there’s anything she wants to avoid it’s making Buck’s mood drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” she nods before smiling gently at Buck and says, “Uh...how’s Eddie? He not here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles at the simple mention of Eddie’s name and says, “Good. He’s uh dropping off Chris with Shannon this morning so he might be a little late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie feels a new charge in him now that he’s with Buck and happy. It’s a feeling he hasn’t felt in a long time maybe not even the first time he and Buck were together before Shannon came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifts Christopher from his seat and carries him up the steps to Shannon’s door setting him down as he knocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Shannon answers he smiles widely and says, “Hey, good morning, Shannon,” before she turns to Christopher and hugs him tightly before saying, “You have a great day kid, be good for you mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love you, Dad,” Christopher smiles before hurrying inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Eddie calls after him before finally looking back at Shannon who’s giving him a curious look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon frowns slightly before asking, ”What’s that all about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?” Eddie asks again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You,” Shannon replies before adding, “Good morning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Eddie questions, “It’s a greeting used in civilized cultures by their civilized inhabitants,” he smiles in explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon observes him for another beat before commenting, “You’re smiling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s called happiness. I understand why you wouldn’t recognize it,” Eddie chuckles before turning on his heel and walking towards the truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa. Wait, wait, wait,” Shannon calls after him following him down the steps to his truck before asking, “We’re, uh, being mature about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie nods and smiles, “Yes, we are going to peacefully coexist and co-parent, unless you’ve considered moving again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Shannon counters shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie nods and then says, “Okay, then we peacefully coexist and co-parent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Shannon remarks still dubious of Eddie’s mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We’re adults. We’re educated. I think we’re capable of many, many things,” Eddie sighs and then offers his hand out, “Come on. Let’s shake on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he reaches for Shannon’s hand though he stops noticing her wedding ring still on her finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon glances down at it and chews on the inside of her cheek before saying, “So...I’m still wearing the rings.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…,” Eddie says glancing up at her in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think they’re stuck,” Shannon explains quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie frowns and hums before grinning, “Have you tried soap? I hear it’s good and slippery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon eyes him curiously again before saying, “You are a very strange person, Eddie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie shakes his head and sighs, “I am just bright and shiny, Shannon, bright and shiny,” he nods before getting into his truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Eddie first gets to work he’d love to say the first person to welcome him is Buck who keeps this happy high he’s ongoing, but that’s not the case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, it’s Alex who wears a wide smile as he approaches him a devilish look in his eyes as he calls out, “Ah, finally we’re working on the same shift together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie looks at him affronted but swallows around the ready-made insult in his throat and the regret he has for no longer bribing the fire chief with Starbucks to keep him and Alex on separate shifts. All in the name of moving on and bright and shiny forgiveness or something like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I stopped bribing the chief to keep our schedules opposite,” Eddie grumbles out forcing his hands into his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How mature,” Alex nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie hums and spots Buck approaching and immediately feels some relief before Alex follows his gaze and gets a bright smile on his own face as Buck comes to Eddie’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah great, Buck’s here,” Alex remarks before adding, “Nobody told me it was bring a hot blond to work day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sexual harassment, charming,” Buck scoffs with a small smile as he places his hand on the small of Eddie’s back which does help Eddie’s blood stop boiling just a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you two finally worked out your differences?” Alex asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Eddie answers shortly his hand coming to protectively rest on Buck’s hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweet,” Alex replies before smiling and adding, “So we’ll have lunch together today. Buck, you know the sandwich I like,” Alex nods at Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex, I swear…,” Eddie starts to growl stepping in his direction before Buck’s fingers wind in the back of his shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bright and shiny,” Buck reminds him under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie swallows and just narrows his eyes at Alex briefly before saying, “Just...watch it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily the alarm goes off shortly thereafter, unlucky is that it’s Buck, Alex, and Eddie who get to respond together, but they all swing into professional mode when they arrive at the scene where a little girl is badly injured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do we have?” Eddie calls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mia Hanson, 5-year-old female,” Buck answers quickly as Eddie and Alex move in to access her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Appears to be a crush injury to the abdomen, blunt trauma to the head,” Alex says as he examines her while Eddie gets the little girl hooked up to the monitors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“BP is 90 over 60, pulse 110,” Eddie reads off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was she injured?” Alex asks Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Backed over by her mom’s S.U.V,” Buck replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that a woman rushes to Buck’s side sobbing as she says, “She’s um, her blood type is A negative and she’s allergic to penicillin and, um, wheat,” she lists off while Buck is quick to write that down before she turns towards where the little girl is on the ground, “I’m so sorry Mia. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has she had anything to eat today?” Buck asks trying to get her attention back on him while Eddie and Alex work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, cereal this morning around 6:30,” she answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Mrs. Hanson, we’re going to take care of your daughter,” Buck assures her before another woman is at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Mrs. Hanson,” the new woman interjects, “Mia is my child. Anna is just the nanny who ran over my daughter!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swallows and moves closer to where Eddie is working on the little girl, “I’m going to examine your neck, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little girl has tears running down her cheeks and Buck crouches down beside her and says, “It’s okay, Mia. My name is Buck and Eddie and Alex here are gonna take good care of you we’re just trying to see where you’re hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want Anna,” the little girl cries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened?” A man suddenly shouts behind Buck and when he turns he spots Mia’s mother opposite of a man who must be Mia’s father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She ran over Mia in the driveway,” Mia’s mother answers nodding towards Anna.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She what?” The husband asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mia wasn’t supposed to be in the driveway. Mrs. Hanson told me to get some milk, and I…I didn’t see her,” Anna starts explaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you not see a child standing in the driveway?” Mia’s father shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh…,” Eddie warns trying to listen to Mia’s heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And where were you?” Mia’s father asks turning on his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing that you couldn’t watch Mia for five minutes?” He shouts at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was supposed to be in court,” Mia’s mother insists and Buck thinks of his own mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you were on the phone,” the husband scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was letting them know that I was going to be late,” she shouts back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Instead of watching Mia,” he huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh, so now this is my fault?” She asks angrily before Eddie interrupts them,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the car’s fault, okay?” He shouts, “SUVs have blind spots the size of Jupiter, and yelling and fighting and placing blame is not gonna help your child!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she gonna be okay?” The dad asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has blood in her ear canal. We need to get her to the hospital now,” Alex says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be okay Mia,” Anna assures the little girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out. Get away from her,” the mother suddenly shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Anna questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” the mom insists sending her away as the little girl cries out as they load her into the ambulance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I want Anna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck, we need to keep her still,” Eddie warns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods and then looks down at the little girl gently and says, “Mia, we need you to be very still for us alright?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want Anna,” the little girl cries back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get her,” the dad starts to say before the mom interjects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tom. No. Mia, how about we sing the goodnight song and you’ll be very still,” Mia’s mother says trying to soothe her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Mia whimpers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Goodnight, Mia. Good night, mommy. Good night, daddy,” the mom starts to sing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re singing it wrong…,” Mia cries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am? I’m singing it wrong? Um…,” the mother says at a loss of words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want Anna,” the girl says again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s all sing it together,” the mom starts to suggest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I want Anna,” Mia insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swallows and suggests, “Maybe we should have Anna come with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No we’re firing her,” the mom counters quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods and then says, “She just seems very attached to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mom sighs heavily as they finally load up all the way into the ambulance and she sits beside Buck while Eddie works on Mia’s injuries, “Yeah, that’s my fault, according to my husband, because I’m a working mother. He’s a working dad, but apparently, that’s not the issue. I love my job. I love Mia more. She is my baby. She’s my...I love my daughter and I love my job. I’m not good at the mom stuff, but I’m good at my job,” she insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swallows and nods thinking the very same could be said about his own mother though he often wondered if she ever loved them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get back to the firehouse they recount the story to Hen who’s about to leave to visit her father in the hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Poor thing,” Buck sighs heavily thinking about Mia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not gonna be an easy recovery,” Alex nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well with parents like that she didn’t have it easy, to begin with. I mean why have a kid if you’re only gonna see it on weekends and holidays? You might as well get a cat,” Buck comments with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People do the best they can, Buck,” Hen comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t know their kid’s blood type. They don’t know her favorite song. People want a high-powered career, I get that, but they should think twice before having kids,” Buck frowns again thinking of his mother, but Hen takes it a different way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What like me and Eddie here who are away a lot?” Hen asks obviously upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck pales and glances between Hen and Eddie and quickly starts saying, “What no? Of course, not. I didn’t mean…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, that we should be home with our kids instead of here taking care of little girls like her?” Hen asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hen you know…,” Buck tries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Hen says with a shake of her head before leaving as Buck stares after her open-mouthed for a moment before turning towards Eddie stuttering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...Eddie you know I don’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know…,” Eddie nods and squeezes Buck’s shoulder and shrugs, “Her dad, she’s probably just sensitive right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swallows still and says, “You know I think you’re a great dad, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Buck you’ve told me several times,” Eddie laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really wasn’t talking about…,” Buck starts again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. You were talking about your mother, I get that, you had a terrible time with her, I understand it,” Eddie assures him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Buck sighs somewhat relieved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though I probably had more in common with your mom and that girl's mom at one point, when I was in Afghanistan,” Eddie admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie, you’re a great dad, really,” Buck says fingers going to wrap around Eddie’s wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiles at him gently and he nods, “I am. Now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen shows up at the hospital and spots Maddie on the floor and walks over to her with a smile, “Maddie.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hen,” Maddie says stunned looking up from her chart nervously and asking, “Uh...you’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They called me and said my father needs an endoscopy and you’re working in the surgical unit now right?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah, I’m…,” Maddie starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you might be in there?” Hen asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, possibly,” Maddie swallows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ll keep me updated?” Hen asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course,” Maddie nods nervously before glancing back at her chart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Hen says before eying Maddie curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re welcome,” Maddie answers quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen observes her for a moment before frowning and asking, “Are you doing alright, Maddie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fine,” Maddie answers quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen continues to wear a frown as she gives a short nod and adds, “Cause if not you know you could talk to me, right? You’ve been through a lot lately. Charlie and that doctor you’re working with now getting shot. All that can’t be easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Maddie sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has it not been easy?” Hen questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie looks up at her before giving a short shake of her head and saying, “It’s fine. Uh...tell Buck if you see him that he should see our mom, I usurped his time, so yeah, I’ve gotta get back to work,” she says before hurrying away with Hen staring after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's lunchtime at the station when Shannon shows up unannounced as usual and approaches Eddie as he comes from the locker rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Shannon greets him before pausing and asking, “This civil and mature thing, how far does it go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meaning what?” Eddie asks raising his brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meaning is it pleasantries when we run into each other,” Shannon starts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wouldn’t call you showing up to my work running into each other exactly,” Eddie comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie,” Shannon sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, continue,” Eddie nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So just pleasantries or do we actually interact?” Shannon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know that sounds drastic,” Eddie jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried about Christopher and all this change,” Shannon says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He seems to be handling it well,” Eddie shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he?” Shannon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I mean his teachers haven’t called and he’s still doing his homework when he’s with me, so he seems fine,” Eddie replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He is?” Shannon asks sounding surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eddie nods thinking on it before saying, “He was doing his multiplication tables with Buck just the other night. Think he learns quite a bit from teaching Buck,” Eddie laughs and then adds, “Think they figured out his science project for the science fair too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon sighs and says, “Well that explains it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Eddie asks, frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well they sent the science fair packet home with him and I tried to get him to start it and he refused,” Shannon tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie chuckles and nods, “Yeah, he and Buck have a shared love of science.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And a shared love of math too?” Shannon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he not doing that at your house either?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s your…,” Shannon starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gave it to you. It’s yours,” Eddie stops her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he does it, but it takes a lot of convincing,” Shannon finishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…,” Eddie hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried about him having all this back and forth between us, and you not having a stable home…,” Shannon begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a stable home,” Eddie interjects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine a place,” Shannon corrects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hotel is stable and we go to Buck’s often…,” Eddie starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My point is he doesn’t exactly have a set place and going to you and Buck is like a little vacation so he’s more willing to do things. I think he should just have a stable place to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie mauls this over and sighs, “Fine. I’ll start looking for something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Shannon nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie shakes his head a bit and then says, “I thought a divorce meant your wife was supposed to stop nagging you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not nagging,” Shannon huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you took the rings off it would help,” Eddie suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will take them off!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie grins and then looks around and says, “Alex is around here somewhere he might be able to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright I’m leaving,” Shannon surrenders before sighing and adding, “And I will try soap for the rings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay,” Eddie nods before going upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen is back around lunch and Buck approaches her with a lump in his throat as he carefully says, “Hey Hen about earlier I’m really sorry if what I said hurt you or…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Hen says quickly waving him off, “I was overreacting,” she sighs before adding, “I saw Maddie, by the way,  and she said you should go see your mother again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah right,” Buck nods and then asks, “Uh how did Maddie seem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen shrugs and says, “She seemed alright I checked on her and asked about how she was doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with Maddie?” Chimney asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s wrong with anybody,” Buck snaps back defensively before biting into his sandwich and says, "Let’s talk about something else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney frowns and says, “Wow, what happened? This morning you were all bright and shiny and asking to be kicked in the face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sits up straight and says, “I am. I’m bright. I’m shiny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hen chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Eddie says coming up the stairs after getting rid of Shannon and stopping to kiss the top of Buck’s head before sitting down beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you good?” Buck asks him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup bright and shiny,” Eddie smiles back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen sighs and shakes her head before saying, “I think this bright and shiny thing is getting old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Chimney nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day Hen goes back to the hospital and sees Maddie who walks up to her quickly to greet her, “Uh Hen…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just going in to see my dad,” Hen smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I actually have to head there. I've got his results,” Maddie swallows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen stops and looks at her and then asks, “What? What are they…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…,” Maddie stalls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie give me the chart…,” Hen says taking it from her hands and reading it her face dropping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be okay Hen, we’ll go in there and the doctor will explain,” Maddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Hen swallows following Maddie to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she enters her father wears a great big smile at the sight of her and says, Ah, Henny, there you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad,” Hen coughs out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father’s face drops and he says, “Why? Why do you look so grim?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing uh...the doctor will be in soon,” Hen says quickly looking over her shoulder for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hen what is it? Tell me,” her father says looking at her expectantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen nods and sighs, “Uh...The...the biopsy results were abnormal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father sighs and then swallows before saying, “Well is abnormal bad or just different?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hen is silent he calls out, “Henny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen shakes her head and turns to Maddie and says, “Maddie please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie nods and steps forward before sighing and saying, “Sir...you have cancer in your esophagus that has spread to your stomach. We need to operate to remove it, and you’ll need to undergo chemotherapy and radiation. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen calls the whole team and they show up at the hospital for her which is touching considering it’s one of their few days off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hen?” Buck asks as he comes to sit beside her, Eddie not far behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re gonna try to operate soon. This week, I think. It’s a stage III metastatic cancer. So…I...Maddie had to tell him cause I couldn’t…,” Hen sniffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hen,” Chimney tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do any of it,” Hen whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hen,” Eddie tries this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I spent time today and yesterday worried about Maddie not being fine or making fun of Buck and Eddie’s newfound lease on life…,” Hen groans with a shake of her head, “But I’m…There’s nothing wrong with Maddie or anything going wrong with Buck and Eddie,” she complains and then sighs, “God my dad has cancer, he abandoned me, but he might be dying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hen,” Chimney tries again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t even look him in the face,” Hen whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody can get that sort of thing right with their own family,” Chimney tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I certainly don’t,” Buck says with a short smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hen huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Buck nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for you all uh being here,” Hen tells them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Buck smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should uh...get back to him,” Hen says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Buck nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Call if you need anything,” Chimney tells her before walking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie slings his arm gently over Buck’s shoulders as they leave the hospitals and comments shortly, “Not so bright and shiny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Buck sighs in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie is in the room with Hen’s father writing on the chart as one of the doctors does an Echo on his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She suddenly feels his hand come up to tap on her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought the cancer was in my gut. What are we looking at my heart for?” He asks her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Your EKG showed some abnormalities. So we just want to make sure your heart’s healthy enough to support you through the surgery,” Hen explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods and then gives a short smile before he says, “You’re a smart girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...thanks,” Maddie blushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen’s father sighs and then says, “Hen is too. But she told me you’re the sister of one of the firefighters she works with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” Maddie nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. She says he’s the type of person to keep you all on your toes,” Hen’s father laughs and Maddie laughs alongside him before saying, “That he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She also said you’re the best nurse I could have. That you really care about people,” he adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said that?” Maddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Said I was lucky to have you,” Hen’s father nods before the doctor performing the Echo says, “Alright we’re done here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie looks up at him and pauses cause she knows that look all too well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen shows up to the room as Maddie is waiting outside it and says, “You called me?” She asks Maddie before looking past her and seeing a familiar face in the room with her father. Hen swallows and then asks, “Uh...what’s Charlie’s old doctor doing in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie bites her lips before saying, “We did a pre-op echo. His aortic valve is leaking. He won’t make it through the cancer surgery unless we replace it,” she sees the worry pass over Hen’s face and grabs her wrist gently and says, “It’s just a valve replacement, Hen. It’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen nods and then says, “Yeah. And Charlie’s doctor will do it. He's the best. You’ll make room in his schedule, if someone’s gonna operate on my father I want it to be him,” she nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie’s face goes blanks as she swallows before stuttering out, “Uh...yeah okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie, what is wrong?” Hen asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Nothing is wrong, I gotta just go…,” Maddie stutters out quickly trying to retreat before Hen chases after her and hisses, “Maddie what is wrong with Charlie’s doctor? What is going on with you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nothing,” Maddie says quickly trying to speed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen grabs her arm and stops Maddie and hisses, “He’s going to operate on my father, Maddie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie shakes her head and says, “Nothing is wrong with him or me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s hiding something and you’re helping him. That’s it right?” Hen asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Just leave me alone,” Maddie insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I need you to talk to me because this is my father,” Hen insists back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hen, he’s in great hands,” Maddie tells her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I need you to look at me and level with me. This is my father. I want you to think if this was your brother on his table,” Hen tries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…,” Maddie stutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I was there for you in your worst moment so you owe me,” Hen reminds her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie swallows and shakes her head before saying, “There’s...Hen he’ll be fine he’s in good…,” Maddie tries before Hen glares at her and storms off as Maddie tries calling after her, “Hen…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hen gets back to her father's room he sighs and says, “So we’ll do the heart thing tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe tomorrow or uh...maybe in a couple of days,” Hen tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowns and then says, “But the doctor said we should get to it quick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we’ll get to it as quick as we can. I just want to make sure you get the best care,” Hen smiles tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie shows up to his room after Hen leaves and Hen’s father smile at her and asks, “How am I doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good. You’re ready for surgery,” Maddie smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, I guess. I feel bad for burdening Hen with all this,” he sighs before saying, “I was a bad father. Abandoned her and her mother when she was nine. I...don’t deserve her to be around too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie frowns a bit and then says, “I’ve got some experience with that. Hen’s a better person than me there too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles and then comments, “All her mother’s doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie swallows before saying, “You were around for nine years, there’s some credit to bear. I just...Hen is a great person. She’s smart and she’s kind, she cares about everyone even when she doesn’t know them all too well. She makes everyone better to know her and...whatever short time you were around, that’s the type of person that came from you and that’s pretty great,” Maddie states before shutting her chart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hen’s father smiles before Maddie leaves the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck goes to see his mother before he has to pick up Christopher’s from Shannon’s. He thinks that’s not a good idea but Eddie insisted he go while he makes dinner, which Buck thinks is an even worse idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you, Evan. But Maddie will probably be here soon,” Buck’s mother says and Buck feels second fiddle as usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swallows and then says, “She has to work. She sent me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother sighs and then pats his leg and says, “Oh. But you’re here then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods and then adds, “I’ve actually got to get going soon, though. I’ve got to pick up Christopher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother frowns and then says, “Christopher?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie’s son,” Buck says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Eddie?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My boyfriend,” Buck answers back, he told her this morning, but of course that’s forgotten or she just wasn’t listening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head and says, “You’re too young to know what you want Evan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m twenty-seven mom,” Buck sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sixteen Evan. And he has a son?” She frowns deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Christopher, he’s seven,” Buck reminds her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seven. How old is this boy you’re dating?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s thirty-one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s far too old for you Evan,” his mother says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom. I’m twenty-seven,” he repeats again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twenty-seven,” she mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Buck nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinks and then nods, “Right. Right. His son is Christopher?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Buck says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a picture?” His mother asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck blinks stunned and asks, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of his son?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to see?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean your sister isn’t giving me any grandchildren soon it seems, so I’ve got to have one from you I suppose,” she huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom he’s not my son, he’s Eddie’s,” Buck tries to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know any Eddie, you said your son's name was Christopher,” she frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” Buck tries again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to show me the picture?” She interrupts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs, tired of arguing, and just shakes his head and says, “Sure,” before pulling up a picture of him and Christopher together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, his mother gasps and covers her mouth, and says, “Oh...He’s…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom?” Buck asks worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He....he looks just like D…,” she starts but trails off staring at the photo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He looks like who?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head a bit before putting on a smile and says, “Like...like you of course. Spitting image of you as a kid. He got your good looks,” she nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck chuckles a bit at this cause of course Christopher doesn’t look like him, he’s Eddie and Shannon’s kid, but he simply replies, “Yeah, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother sighs and then says, “You should bring him around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…,” Buck is stunned, he would have never thought to bring his own kids to see her given her condition and her lack of grace with children, and he certainly wouldn’t be subjecting Eddie’s kid to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never got it right with you and Maddie,” his mother sighs with a shake of her head, “My grandchildren I figured would be different, but then Maddie married Doug,” his mother scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remember,” Buck comments surprised, cause normally his mother only remembers things from far far in the past.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was only a few months ago Buck, I don’t forget her making that mistake,” his mother remarks giving him an odd look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right…,” Buck mutters cause she’s still off by about six years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I was so afraid to be happy with your father or anyone else or be happy with you kids after…,” she trails off sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After what?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head and sighs before looking back at the photo of him and Christopher and smiling, “But you should bring him. Maddie doesn’t come to see me enough and if you don’t have time for me now that you’ve got kids then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom I don’t…,” Buck says trying again to explain he doesn’t have kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your wife is around still right?” His mother asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My uh boyfriend Eddie and Chris is his son,” Buck tries again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seems to pick up some of this info and nods before saying, “Right boyfriend. Well you and him should get married soon. You want to make sure your son has two parents, that’s important,” she nods before starting to cry, “I...I...I had to raise you and Maddie alone. I don’t know how I was supposed to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns and hugs her gently resting his head on her shoulder before whispering, “Mom...You did the best you could. You did the best you could that’s all anybody can do,” he tells her even if he doesn’t believe it himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck leaves his mother’s and goes straight to Shannon’s knocking on the door before being greeted by a smiling Shannon which is not exactly what he expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Buck. Eddie said you were coming to pick him up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bucky!” Christopher calls out as he rushes forward and hugs Buck around the waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck hugs him back tightly and smiles and says, “Hey kiddo,” he glances up at Shannon and smiles nervously before saying, “Uh...I hope this wasn’t awkward or anything...Eddie said you were okay with it but maybe you were just being nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head and says, “No, we’re being civil and if there’s one thing I know about you it’s that you’re great with Christopher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck blushes slightly and whispers, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Shannon nods before Buck hesitates and says, “Uh can I uh...ask you something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon looks a little surprised before nodding, “Uh sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck glances down at Christopher who is paying far too much attention to them and says, “Hey...uh Christopher, do you have Chuckles?” He says noting quickly that Christopher’s stuffed monkey is nowhere around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I forgot him I’ll go get him,” Christopher says before going back into the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon glances back at him and raises her brows before asking, “That serious huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I just uh...Did you and Eddie uh plan to have kids?” Buck asks quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon blinks before shaking her head, “Uh...No, Christopher was a surprise…,” she trails off before her eyes widen and she asks, “Why are you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No!” Buck says quickly, cheeks turning red as he rapidly shakes his head, “God, no. But like he enlisted after you got pregnant with Christopher, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Shannon sighs and then huffs a laugh, “You could say everything took place after I got pregnant with Christopher. Us getting married, him enlisting to support us...Why?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck just shakes his head and says, “I just...a case we had and my parents they weren’t...They were career people, busy or not around and I always wondered why they chose to be parents if they were like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon nods and then swallows before saying, “We probably weren’t ready. Eddie and I. We were young. We’d been dating for a year and a half, but it still wasn’t a planned thing. But he wanted to be a good guy and well…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you talk about having more?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Shannon laughs before sighing, “We were never in a good enough place the entire time we were married to ever discuss having another.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods again and then says, “I’m sorry. I coulda asked Eddie...It’s just...he feels guilty always about leaving Christopher and I didn’t want to bring up my parents and that again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon nods in understanding before saying, “That’d be my fault. I felt alone, I made him feel guilty but he was...he was doing what he thought was best for all of us and it wasn’t like when he was around he was a bad dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck understands that and says, “Yeah, my parents weren’t around hardly ever and I can’t say they were much better when they were.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” Shannon starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you a question of my own?” Shannon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s only fair,” Buck chuckles nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want kids?” She asks before adding, “I mean obviously you do well with them, and I guess dating Eddie you’re sort of agreeing to have a kid in your life…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a perfect kid,” Buck says rocking on his heels nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m glad you believe that too…,” Shannon smiles before trying again, “But do you want kids? Not necessarily with Eddie, not with anyone in particular but do you want them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck bites his bottom lip and says, “Honestly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly,” Shannon nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs and says, “I’m not sure. Sometimes I think my parents screwed me up so much that I’d be awful if I had to be a full-on parent, and other times I think I want a dozen,” he laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon laughs softly and then says, “Believe me, Buck. One’s enough unless you’re planning on putting down your fire fighting career for a bunch of diapers and sleepless nights. Though I suppose that’s what babysitters and people like Carla were made for,” Shannon shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I suppose,” Buck hums before adding, “I had my fair share of those growing up. Never anyone as good as Carla, and well I had Maddie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon nods and then says, “Being a parent is complicated Buck. Even if you’re around, things change quicker than you know. I mean I expected things to change with Christopher after I was gone for so long. But, sometimes he comes back from you and Eddie and it’s like a whole year has gone by again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m...I’m sorry…,” Buck stutters out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” Shannon says quickly, “But like two weeks ago he left and his favorite vegetable was carrots, he comes back two days later and it’s broccoli and he won’t touch his carrots.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck blushes and then says, “Uh...That might actually be my fault. I emphasized the health and scientific benefits of broccoli to him I think.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shannon laughs and then says, “Science of course,” she sighs and then says, “What I’m saying is that life just moves so fast and everyone moves on I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Buck apologizes again not knowing what for this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon bites the inside of her cheek before saying, “Buck I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable again, but can I get your opinion on something else. Since we’re being honest and maybe civil friends right now,” she reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Shannon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She holds up her hand and sighs, “The rings. What would you do with them? Hock 'em, keep 'em, throw them off something?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles a bit and then says, “My mom threw hers into the Susquehanna River. Said post-divorce rings were bad juju anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mom believes in that,” Shannon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods and says, “Yeah,” he laughs then and adds, “but maybe it was the Alzheimers already setting in. Maybe it’s nothing. Maybe Christopher would like to keep them anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon nods and says, “Maybe. Though rings from your parent's unsuccessful marriage…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never know,” Buck shrugs just before Christopher comes out again this time with Chuckles the monkey in tow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a good night, Buck,” Shannon smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, Shannon,” he nods before lifting Christopher in his arms and carrying him to the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he and Eddie get Christopher to bed they both wind up in the bathtub again. This time sitting across from each other, their legs resting on each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s got his cheek resting against his hand tiredly, while Buck sits with his arms on either side of the tub tapping on the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallows as he looks over at Eddie and sighs, “I might not be cut out for bright and shiny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s eyes float over to him and he smiles a bit before saying, “I’m not either, but we can be dull and lifeless together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Buck huffs out a laugh and smiles before adding, “I’m glad you’re in my bathtub.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiles back and reaches his hand out to run his thumb over Buck’s knee and say, “Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. From a Whisper to a Scream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s early, Buck isn’t exactly sure how early off the top of his head. He knows he awoke at some point when it was still dark and before the alarm. He tried to go back to sleep, cuddled closer into Eddie’s side but all he managed to do was wake Eddie up too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been nice sharing a bed with him again and since Eddie’s place is a hotel he mostly just stays at Buck’s which granted isn’t entirely ideal when it’s Christopher too cause his place is a loft and the only place for Christopher to sleep is where Maddie normally does, on the pull-out couch of the living room. But Maddie hasn’t been around lately, whether that be due to her working or so that Buck can have Eddie and Christopher over, he doesn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have the place to themselves since Christopher is with Shannon and Maddie’s gone but Buck’s still on his taking it slow kick. So when they get up it involves nothing more but reading the paper while sipping on coffee in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck lays back the headboard taking a drink of his coffee while Eddie lays at the bottom of the bed across his stomach looking at the crossword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sets his coffee down and rolls down to lay on his stomach next to him looking down at the crossword.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“6-letter word for pinnacle,” Buck reads out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie grins slightly before saying, “Zenith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck hums and then counts the boxes and nods, “Yup it fits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie chuckles to himself lightly before saying, “Oh, this is good. No sex, crossword puzzles, current events...When’s the knitting start?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swats at his shoulder gently before saying, “Shut up. Good things come to those who wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie shakes his head and flips Buck onto his back kissing him deeply before sitting up and pulling Buck into his lap and saying, “Yeah? Well, I want sex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There will be no sex,” Buck laughs kissing Eddie and running his fingers through his hair when suddenly Maddie appears at the top of the stairs and calls out, “Am I interrupting sex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Eddie groans with a heavy sigh to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Get out,” Maddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie pauses and turns his head towards her and says, “What? You can’t ask me to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” Maddie says her voice pleading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck takes a good look at her before giving a short nod as Eddie complains, “We’re right in the middle of…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just give us a second,” Buck tells him with a quick peck to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie groans before pushing Buck back onto the bed with a quick kiss to his lips before climbing off the bed and calling back, “When I get back there’d better be some sex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck grins a bit before Maddie crawls into the bed with Buck and he gets a good look at her and raises his brows in concern. She’s wearing her old college hoodie and looks both tired and sweaty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you all sweaty and ick?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I jogged,” Maddie sighs heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns and raises his brows and says, “We don’t jog. You don’t jog. Maddie…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if Eddie robbed a bank?” Maddie asks suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck blinks at her stunned and asks, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie shakes her head and bit, “Say, Eddie, someone you care about and feel like you owe something to, was robbing a bank, and while he was in there, you were waiting outside because it was your job to drive the getaway car.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns and then laughs a little before asking, “Why would Eddie rob a bank?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go with me, please,” Maddie sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Eddie’s robbing a bank,” Buck says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he gets caught. But no one knows you were involved cause you were driving the car,” Maddie explains further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns before repeating the info back, “Okay, Eddie’s in jail, I’m in the mystery car. What’s the question?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you turn yourself in, or would you stay quiet and let Eddie go down for a robbery in which you were a complicit participant? Or would you, you know, stand by him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck’s brows draw together as he thinks it over before asking, “Well...Whose idea was it to rob the bank?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I don’t know….,” Maddie sighs rubbing her forehead before huffing, “His, but...you helped. I mean, could you live with yourself if you just walked away and let him take the fall?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck bites his bottom lip and then sighs, “Maddie, if you tell me, maybe I can help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie shakes her head and jumps off the bed, “No, I’ll...I’ll see you later tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie...You...You don’t jog. We don’t jog,” Buck calls out as she reaches the top of the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie stops for a moment before turning back towards him and asking, “Has Hen said anything to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns and replies, “About what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie pauses before admitting, “I jog sometimes...without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns then and walks down the stairs before running into Eddie who’s keeping his distance from the stairs, sipping his coffee by the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs when he spots her and says, “So are you and Buck done having one of your ‘we’re the greatest siblings to ever exist, we’re so cool’ super-secret time things?” He pauses for a moment before squeezing the space between his eyes in his fingers and sighing, “Sorry, I’m cranky, Buck’s no sex thing has got me a bit off, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re done,” Maddie tells him watching as a smile immediately breaks out on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, so I can have my boyfriend back,” he smiles and sprints back up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Maddie reaches the door she hears Buck and Eddie’s laughter before Buck calls out, “Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down soldier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As luck would have it as soon as Maddie gets to work she runs into Hen on the way to her dad’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie swallows around the lump in her throat and musters a small smile before asking, “Uh...How’s your dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His surgery is today,” Hen says bluntly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie bites her bottom lip before saying, “You have nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen eyes her carefully before giving a short shake of her head and saying, “I’m not worried, not anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sounds loaded and Maddie swallows before asking, “What do you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you need to be concerned about,” Hen snips back quickly before turning on her heel and leaving Maddie standing there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that Maddie practically drags Doctor Mcneal into the nearest empty room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Maddie,” he says, “Why are you acting like the sky is falling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sky isn’t falling. It already fell. My friend Hen knows,” Maddie hisses back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal sighs and shakes his head before saying, “I was in surgery for 14 hours yesterday, and no tremor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, with me there at your side to help hide it from anyone who might notice,” Maddie pipes up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t had a tremor in a week,” Mcneal sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie shakes her head and paces the room nervously, “Hen knows. And this is not any surgery, it’s on her father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am aware of that, and I am fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s gonna do something. I know her. She’s not gonna just stand by and say nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal sighs heavily before standing and placing his hands on Maddie’s shoulder, stopping her pacing for a moment, “There’s nothing to say. I had a tremor. Now I don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie stares up at him for a moment before shaking her head and saying, “We need a strategy. We have to figure out our story and come up with a plan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mcneal lets out a laugh before saying, “Oh, Maddie, you’re too intense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie narrows her eyes at him and shouts, “I am too intense? This is our careers on the line. And I have been working my ass off making sure nobody here knows, all so I can cover for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mcneal rears his head up and hisses, “And you think I haven’t been covering for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Maddie hisses back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mcneal sighs again and rubs his forehead before saying, “I’m just saying we’re a team. A strong team and I wouldn’t be in that O.R if I didn’t know I could handle it with you by my side it’s just easier. You just have to trust me on this. Don’t let this friend of yours knowing break you down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie shakes her head at this and says, “It’s not. I’m good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie…,” Mcneal tries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No look I gotta go, I’m being paged,” Maddie says before quickly exiting the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first call of the workday is a massive car wreck down at the fish market.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Chimney asks when they arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Car plowed through the fish market. At least a dozen injuries. All hands on deck,” Bobby explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s all hands on deck why isn’t Hen here?” Chimney asks glancing towards Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shrugs and says, “I don’t know. Probably with her father, she switched shifts with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright everybody split up. Buck and Eddie go over there, Chimney you’re with me,” Bobby points before splitting off with Chimney.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first person they come to is the driver of the car who needs to be extracted from it before they can get a look at him. Once they get him out Buck starts checking his sats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G.C.S. 8, B.P of 100 over palp, pulse in the 120s,” Buck calls out to Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and obvious deformities to the right tibia and fibula. Buck take care of those,” he nods switching spots with Buck before shaking his head and sighing, “looks like he’s got a lot worse problems than a broken leg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Buck nods and starts doing what he can to set the man's leg and stop the bleeding there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman comes to their side though who appears to be the man's wife and starts calling out to him, “Honey, let me hear your voice. That car, that car, it just about killed him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks like he hit his head on the windshield, his chest hit the steering column,” Eddie sighs as they start to transfer him to the gurney.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like an old car too, no airbags,” Buck notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t driving the car, not really, it was driving him. He didn’t do all this,” the woman starts saying quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Left pupil is sluggish,” Eddie says before turning to the woman and saying, “We’re going to take your husband to the hospital. You need to give the police your statement.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the car,” she starts shouting again, “He dropped me off, he went to park, like he always does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Eddie says before the woman is talking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Larry is a good driver.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, I want to be with my husband,” the woman pleads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you should give the statement to…” Buck interjects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m staying with my husband,” she shouts back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swallows and gives a short nod just wanting to defuse the situation, “Alright. We’ll send you in the ambulance with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pass the man off to some of the other paramedics before rushing out to look for more victims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck stops though when he spots a young woman standing covered in blood and walking slowly almost like a zombie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’am are you okay?” Buck calls out to her before hurrying over and shouting over his shoulder, “Eddie get a stretcher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes face to face with her just as she mutters, “I think I might be parked in a red zone,” and collapses in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie, stretcher now!” Buck shouts again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie comes back with the stretcher as Buck lifts her onto it and she floats back into consciousness blinking up at him while he examines her wounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are some pretty awesome cuts,” Buck tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” Eddie warns with a short shake of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I flew through a window. I flew,” she recalls bluntly obviously still in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me your name?” Buck asks her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janelle Duco,” she answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you do for a living?” Buck asks her just trying to keep her talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sell vegetables at the fish market,” she sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janelle are you alright?” A familiar voice calls out only to be revealed as the woman whose husband they’d just worked on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mrs. Dickerson is that you?” Janelle questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Dickerson you shouldn’t be here you were going to go with your husband,” Buck starts to say before she starts shouting at him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Larry is a good driver. The car went crazy. Janelle if you need anything…, she starts again before Buck redirects her elsewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s my best customer. Her husband is a nice man too,” Janelle sighs before whispering, “I hope he didn’t kill my baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck is just about to lift her gurney into the ambulance and stops before asking, “You’re pregnant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure we have the ultrasound ready. How far along are you?” Eddie asks as they climb in the ambulance and start heading towards the hospital and Buck goes back to picking glass from her wounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten weeks,” Janelle says before gasping, “Ow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck there’s glass in there try to be more gentle,” Eddie warns though he wears a slight smile as he gets the ultrasound ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janelle blinks up at them for a moment before saying, “ You...you guys are really hot. Hot firefighters...You’re both really hot. Right? It’s not just cause I’m wearing a plate-glass window?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck chuckles at this and smiles widely and shakes his head before saying, “Nope, Eddie here is as hot as they come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” Eddie hisses turning bright red, eyes shooting back and forth between Janelle and Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” the woman sighs with a slight laugh before saying, “you like him. That’s nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then starts coughing and blood comes up out of her mouth as she groans, “Okay, that is nasty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie hands the ultrasound to Buck and looks up at the monitors, “Her sats are in the 80s. We need to get her on oxygen and we need to make a note for her to get a chest x-ray at the hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is not a good day for me at all,” Janelle sighs heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that baby looks good, that’s something,” Buck smiles at her before adding, “Heartbeat’s strong. You want me to put a note for the hospital to call the father?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janelle scoffs lightly and says, “No. That would require me speaking to him which I no longer do. Plus, hearing he’s a daddy from some random doctor might not go over real well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the baby’s father doesn’t know,” Buck says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, and he’s never going to,” she huffs before looking down at her stomach and then back up at Buck, “But if I survive this and the baby survives that’s a pretty good sign I should have this baby right? Even without a father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shrugs and says, “Well, everyone has a father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not if she doesn’t tell him,” Eddie mutters causing both Janelle and Buck to glance back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think I should tell him,” Janelle says staring at Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not saying…,” Buck tries to interject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone says I’m wrong. He’s scum, and now I’m the bad guy cause I don’t want him in my kid’s life, right? That’s what you’re thinking,” Janelle accuses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not,” Buck defends quickly before Eddie finally pipes up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My thing is I mean, what about the kid? What happens when he’s 6 or 7 and wants to meet his dad?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of our business though,” Buck says shooting a look towards Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He cheated on me,” Janelle replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie shrugs and says, “Makes him the bad guy doesn’t mean you have to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they send her into the hospital Buck looks at Eddie carefully and asks, “What was that about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eddie sighs and says, “I just...I don’t know, I just think what if Shannon hadn’t told me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you weren’t scum,” Buck says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t great. Not much of a job then, that’s why I joined the army, and I guess I hadn’t cheated on her yet,” Eddie sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie, you’re a good guy,” Buck says reaching up to stroke his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie bites his bottom lip and grabs Buck’s hand in his and squeezes it gently, “I’m not always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie is making her rounds when she finally has to go into Hen’s father’s room and his face lights up as soon as he spots her, “Oh hi, Maddie. It’s great to see you again. How’s Buck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie smiles lightly and shrugs, “He’s being Buck, but he’s doing well, I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In truth, Maddie doesn’t think she’s actually sat down and asked Buck how he’s doing or how things are going with Eddie. Most of her interactions have been her dashing in and out and spotting Buck with Eddie. He seems happy when she sees him and judging by this morning things are going well with Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. Hen talks about him when she’s in here he sounds like a good kid,” Hen’s father says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is,” Maddie agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he’s still dating Eddie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep, they seem happy,” Maddie smiles stepping closer to his bedside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Hen’s father sighs before nodding, “Sounds like it was a long road to happiness for those two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie huffs out a laugh and says, “Yeah for all of us really I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hen’s father sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie smiles again and says, “Well I’m here to prep you for your surgery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be there right?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Maddie nods holding back the nervous swallow caught in her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. Should calm Henny’s nerves,” Hen’s father sighs relaxing back against the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Maddie replies though she knows it’s actually the opposite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on in the day as it gets closer to the end of their shift Buck plops himself down on the couch beside Eddie with a heavy sigh, leaning into the open arm he has waiting for him, draped over the back of the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie presses a quick kiss to Buck’s temple and sighs himself before saying, “Quite the shift so far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. 14 injured, 2 dead,” Buck groans burying his face into Eddie’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot of blood,” Eddie comments shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Buck mutters back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re silent for a while before Eddie asks, “So what was up with Maddie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck’s head shoots up off Eddie’s shoulder as he blinks back at him wide-eyed before saying, “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie raises his brows at Buck and says, “She kicked me out of bed this morning, Buck, so you two could talk. That’s not exactly normal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shrugs his shoulders and quickly sayings, “There’s nothing. She’s fine. She’s just working really hard and she hasn’t had a lot of time with me since we started dating, and she’s still mourning Charlie. It’s just a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie gives a short nod before asking, “Well what did you talk about this morning then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bank robberies…,” Buck states earning a look from Eddie before Buck shakes his head a bit and says, “Which wasn’t really the point, but she was jogging, and well...just cut her some slack, okay? Just no interfering.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’m just…,” Eddie shakes his head and squeezes the back of Buck’s neck massaging the muscles there, “she’s your family and you’re you and I’m worried about you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles a bit before kissing Eddie’s cheek quickly and saying, “You don’t need to be, but thank you, for caring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But stay out of your business,” Eddie finishes with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m asking nicely,” Buck says before tilting his head for Eddie and kissing the corner of his mouth, and whispering, “Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie sighs and says, “Sure. But you know what says thank you like nothing else?” He asks before looking at Buck and mouthing, ‘Sex.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck laughs and grins before saying, “Haha funny. But I’m leaving now,” he tells him before standing up and then turning back to Eddie, “But be ready to go when our shift ends, I want to catch Maddie and eat with her. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Eddie laughs watching as Buck skips down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Maddie comes back to Hen’s father’s hospital she spots another cardiac surgeon in there with him and Hen talking and Maddie feels worry course through her veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Hen comes out and spares her a glance before turning her back on Maddie as Maddie sprints after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re having another doctor do the surgery,” Maddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Hen shoots back shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hen you have nothing to worry about,” Maddie tries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, now I don’t,” Hen says just continuing to walk not giving Maddie a second glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie hurries to find Doctor Mcneal after that cornering him in the on-call room in what must be the middle of a nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what, if I’m no longer on the surgery?” He complains rubbing his eyes when Maddie tells him the newest development, “That’s a good thing if it means you’ll stop worrying about it,” he adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is how it starts though,” Maddie declares, “Word gets around and soon you’re no longer the best. The head of the hospital will know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mcneal sighs and says, “Well maybe I should tell them. I’m tired of this charade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t tell,” Maddie hisses at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s for the best,” Doctor Mcneal sighs just as a nurse enters the room and glances between Maddie and Doctor Mcneal before saying, “Doctor we’ve got a woman in the ER, a shard of glass in her chest encroaching on her heart. We need you in the OR now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie looks to him as he nods his head at the nurse and says, “I...Alright, Maddie and I will be there.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal leaves the room with Maddie close at his heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Eddie and Buck enter the hospital it’s through the emergency room since it’s the most likely place they’ll spot Maddie, but it’s already in chaos, which is to be expected. This year is ripe for new interns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to do, she’s having palpitations,” an intern calls out clearly panicked stopping in front of Buck and Eddie in despair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie blinks at her for a moment before asking, “Did you try massaging her carotid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…,” the intern begins to stutter out before pausing and saying, “No...God yes, that’s it, you’re a genius,” she declares before racing back towards her patient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie beams over at Buck as they continue their walk through the emergency room, “You hear that? I’m a genius.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm…,” Buck hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, she was serious,” Eddie insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck grins and starts to say, “Sure,” when he spots Maddie following closely behind Doctor Mcneal, “Oh, Maddie there you are,” he calls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie stops in her tracks and glances between Buck and Eddie before saying, “Buck...Eddie...Uh, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here to grab something to eat with you,” Buck says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie shakes her head quickly and says, “I can't. I've got a surgery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...you’re off right now,” Buck says glancing down at his watch, “Or you should be.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” Maddie says back quickly before nodding in Doctor Mcneal’s direction, “I have to go with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck senses something off and takes Maddie’s hand pulling her aside and leaving Eddie to stand back waiting before she turns towards Maddie and says, “What…Maddie, what is going on talk to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is going on,” Maddie hisses back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then come eat with Eddie and me, just take a break,” Buck tries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I have this surgery. The doctor needs me,” Maddie insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head and then says, “What? You think we can’t operate without you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie freezes and pauses for a long time before stuttering out, “I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck stares back at her for a moment before he freezes too and gasps softly, “Oh my god, he can’t operate without you can he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Maddie growls quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie,” Buck whispers before repeating himself as if trying to make it make sense in his mind, “He can’t operate without you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie glares at him and steps into his space angrily and growls, “If you ever have cared about me, you’ll shut up right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie,” Buck whispers but she quickly turns on her heels and goes in the direction Doctor Mcneal disappeared off in.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie scrubs in alongside Mcneal and the tension is thick as she watches him pull the shard of glass from the woman's heart before he comments, “It entered the right ventricle and went right through the septum. I’m going to need to place a pericardial patch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one of the residents should do that,” Maddie suggests staring at his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m capable,” Mcneal shoots back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just…,” Maddie starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Move to the other side of the table,” Mcneal snaps back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie blinks up at him and swallows before saying, “I...I apologize I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The other side of the table,” Mcneal says firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Maddie whispers moving to the other side of the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Doctor Mcneal says after placing the pericardial patch, “it’s gonna take about ten minutes before the body warms up, then we’ll take her off bypass.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie gives a short nod and whispers, “Nice work, doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Mcneal says giving Maddie a pointed look like, ‘see everything's fine.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Maddie’s just about to relax when another nurse rushes in and says, “Doctor we need your help in OR 2 they’re repairing the trachea and found an aortic transection. Patients crashing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mcneal blinks at the nurse before giving a short nod and placing the instruments down before making a move towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Maddie asks quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal glances over at her shortly before saying, “Going to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie hesitates before taking a step forward to follow, “I should…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Doctor Mcneal stops her, “Stay here. Her heart can’t come off of bypass for a while. I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right back ends up feeling like forever and then the heart stops beating and panic fills Maddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a beat…,” Maddie says before glancing around, “That means she’s ready to come off bypass, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” one of the residents says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie hesitates impatiently when the nurse from before comes in and says, “The doctor sent me says he’s gonna be longer than he thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie’s eyes widen as she glances down at the patient and says, “Longer than he thought? What else did he say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said not to worry,” the nurse replies giving Maddie a strange look as Maddie’s head begins to whirl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She could stroke out if stays on any longer,” Maddie hisses at the nurse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said he’ll be right back,” the nurse says again eyeing Maddie carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie just about to tell her to go get extra help when the doctor rushes in and Maddie feels only a bit of relief from the sight of him, “Doctor you were gone too long she could stroke out any minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then let’s take her off bypass,” Doctor Mcneal says nonchalantly as he comes back to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming off bypass,” one of the other nurses announces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal nods and says, “Start protamine. Give her more volume. Arterial line is out. There it is,” he smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heartbeat’s still strong,” Maddie notes and gives a short nod before looking up at Doctor Mcneal and adding, “Nicely done, doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods back at her and says, “Uh, so we just check everything and close,” he starts to say before pausing and saying, “Wait,” he watches the heart for a beat before suddenly a gush of blood shoots up at both him and Maddie covering them in blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh! She blew a stitch,” Mcneal announces hands scrambling in the woman's chest, “She could have a tear in her heart. Give me the pledgeted 4-0 prolene. Put up two fresh units of blood,” he orders the other nurses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I do? What can I do?” Maddie asks at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold pressure. I need to repair the heart wall,” he orders and Maddie follows his instructions before glancing around and asking, “Do you need a clamp?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One moment,” he tells her trying to redo the stitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have a moment,” Maddie shouts back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on!” He screams back and then sighs heavily, “I need to put the canulas back in so we can empty the heart again. She needs to go back on bypass. Reheparinize and give me the tubes. Her atrium is extremely friable. It can’t hold a stitch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about a horizontal mattress?” Maddie suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mcneal looks up at her and gives her a hard look and says, “Maddie, I don’t need you for this. This is a known complication of the surgery. Now go,” he orders pointing up towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? But…,” Maddie stutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go,” he growls coldly back as Maddie stares at him wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She steps back from the table and slowly leaves the OR covered in blood from head to toe and she starts to walk slowly and almost aimlessly down the hall before she breaks out into a run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck and Eddie eat alone in the hospital cafeteria, with Buck idly picking at his salad rather than eating it, which Eddie notices automatically. He’s not chatting away like he normally would or even looking in Eddie’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie sighs knowing to broach the subject is like treading heavy water, but he goes ahead and asks anyways, “So why couldn’t Maddie come to eat with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She had to work,” Buck answers blankly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said she should be off now,” Eddie remarks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She had an emergency surgery to work on,” Buck sighs sounding annoyed with Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie chews on the inside of his lip before leaning across the table and grabbing Buck’s hand and getting him to look in his eyes, “Are you sure she’s fine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs and shakes his head and says, “Eddie, I said please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Eddie relents before looking down at his sandwich and adding, “I’m sorry, but if she’s busy why are we eating hospital food?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...look I’m gonna go look for Maddie or wait for her near the doors, so you can uh go if you want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck, seriously what’s going on?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s fine I just want to see my sister. I promise I’ll be home tonight,” Buck swears before grabbing Eddie’s face in his hands and kissing him quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” Eddie starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go home, Eddie. I’ll be there soon,” Buck pleads before racing off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck walks quickly through the hospital getting to the doors that separate the patient wing from the ORs when he sees Maddie racing towards him, blood coating her scrubs from her cap to her shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie!” Buck calls out running forward, “Maddie, you’re covered in blood…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She crashes into Buck’s arms in front of everyone and Buck catches her holding her close just as Eddie appears behind him, his eyes going wide when he spots Maddie and Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I helped him. I…,” Maddie starts to sob and Buck quickly supports her in his arms guiding her back to the locker room showers where only a few months ago it was Maddie holding him under the water cleaning him off after the bomb went off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck turns on the water and she reacts in shock colliding with Buck’s chest and sobbing, “Buck...I helped…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Maddie but it wasn’t you…,” Buck starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to tell,” Maddie gasps as Buck does his best to wash the blood off while she fights him to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you do, lets just get you cleaned off and changed first, Mads. Then I’ll walk you up there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie,” Maddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine,” Buck assures her, “He’ll still be waiting after the sight of you,” Buck musters a laugh before turning off the water watching the blood run down the drain before stepping out to grab her new scrubs to change into. He swallows and then sighs, “I’m here for you Maddie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie changes in silence and Buck sighs and finally says, “I would’ve helped you had you told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie huffs out a laugh then as she comes out from behind the curtain dressed and says, “What with everything going on for you with Eddie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie,” Buck whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie shakes her head and says, “I can’t. I just need to...tell and for it to be over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie,” Buck tries again as Maddie walks away from him, following closely behind as she stops suddenly before turning back towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was both our idea to rob the bank. It was both of us, not just him, Buck,” she whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie…,” Buck sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was,” Maddie insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swallows and then nods, “I know.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t do it anymore,” Maddie whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing the right thing,” Buck tells her with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Then how come I feel like I’ve got no job after this?” Maddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns and reaches for her arm, “Maddie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie shakes her head and says, “I did this. I’ve got to go take care of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll go with you,” Buck interjects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I have to do this alone...Just...go home. I’ll be around later,” Maddie says before walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie,” Buck calls after her before she disappears from his sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He of course has to explain to Eddie what happened after that. He can’t exactly push off Maddie walking out covered in blood or about why he’s now covered in it like he’s done the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie doesn’t say anything after Buck tells him, he’s just silent and while that’s generally Eddie’s default setting, Buck can tell this is different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got to bed still in the silence but once they lay down the heaviness of what’s not being said becomes obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie has his back towards him his hand pressed against his forehead when he finally sighs into the dark, “You didn’t say anything. You knew. You were acting weird after Maddie didn’t come to eat with us cause you knew. You knew and...you didn’t say anything to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t say anything,” Buck sighs and turns towards Eddie briefly before looking back up at the ceiling, “There are things Maddie tells me and she’s my sister. I  couldn’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie shakes his head and turns his head to look at Buck over his shoulder, “No. No, that’s not how this works. How could you know what you knew or even suspect it, this man was operating on people, these were people’s lives. How could you not say anything or at least trust me with it? We have to tell each other things, Buck, everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swallows, “It is how it has to work though, Eddie. Where Maddie and I are concerned it had to be that way. She needs to be able to tell me things and know I’m going to keep her secret. You don’t get to be angry, Eddie. She’s my sister,” Buck sighs and then whispers, “ and right or wrong, she…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck pauses and looks back up at the ceiling his chest heavy before Eddie turns over slightly and asks, “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck turns to look at Eddie sadly and says, “She was there when you weren’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie feels that shame of that time wash over him again. It’s been buried in the bliss of being with Buck again, but at this moment it all comes back to him. Buck was alone cause Eddie wasn’t there for him. Alone except for Maddie, Chimney, and Hen who were there to pick up the pieces of Buck that Eddie shattered. And sure maybe Eddie felt alone too even though he had Shannon and Christopher, but Buck never shut him out, he was always there even after Eddie broke his heart. Eddie was the one who left Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie sighs and rolls over to face Buck to look at him and he knows he never wants to lose this with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck rolls onto his side pressing himself close to Eddie, staring back into his eyes before reaching out to take his hand in his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their fingers entwine and Eddie smiles a bit before brushing his nose against Bucks before leaning over completely to kiss him gently, his fingers stroking Buck’s jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck pulls Eddie closer before smiling as he rolls on top of him kissing him deeply, fingers knotting in his hair, feeling the relief that comes with knowing Eddie’s his to hold even on the bad nights like this. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Don't Stand So Close To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Buck starts his morning with his mother trying to get back to visit her regularly, things with Eddie feel more settled and while the honeymoon period isn’t over there isn’t as much of an absolute need to do every single thing together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But today is obviously not a good day for his mother. She’s by Buck’s observation reliving the day his dad left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paces the room in front of him before shaking her head and saying, “He’s gone. He’s really gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Buck affirms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After all I’ve done for him, he just up and left,” his mother calls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck bites his bottom lip and says, “It’s going to be alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother scoffs at him and says, “Yeah, I mean I have two kids to support that’s more than enough for anyone, might as well be on my own doing that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” Buck tries before she winds on him angrily and hisses, “I gave him everything. I supported him and he just leaves? What am I going to tell the kids?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck looks at her sadly and says, “We’ll be fine mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evan can’t know,” she suddenly says making Buck pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Know what?” Buck asks confused, she hadn’t actually thought about hiding the fact that his dad left from him as a kid. Surely he’d have noticed that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of this was a mistake,” his mother cries out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was?” Buck asks reaching for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” she says pushing him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, look at me,” Buck tries again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She does and then rolls her eyes and says, “What Evan? What do you need? What could I possibly give to you that I haven’t already given to you kids?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck flinches only a little before he starts again and says, “Mom...This...this happened a very long time ago. It’s not happening now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother stares at him for only a second before she paces the room again and declares, “everything went wrong when I had Maddie and Evan. That’s what it was,” she huffs and then shakes her head once before adding, “Maddie was one thing but after Evan...After Evan, he turned on me, even though it’s what he needed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It stings but not as much as what she says next as she drops into the armchair rubbing her forehead and saying, “No, I should have never had children, especially not Evan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen’s morning starts out by visiting her father before his surgery and before she has to work. She’s just about to leave when her father grabs her hand and says, “Wait. I need to tell you something before I go into surgery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen sighs and shakes her head, “You don’t need to. It’s a routine procedure, you have nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” her father smiles before adding, “But just listen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…,” Hen goes to object.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hen,” he pleads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, what?” Hen asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If things don’t go well, the life insurance papers are in the second drawer of my desk. You and your mother are on the policy,” he tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are?” Hen asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Least I could do,” he smiles before patting her hand and letting her go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she exits she spots Maddie coming out of an office with some lawyer looking type and only narrows her eyes briefly at her before taking off for work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she arrives she sees Buck quietly chewing a granola bar while leaning against the lockers. He’s not looking the normal cheerful self since he and Eddie got together, but he’s also standing beside Eddie as Eddie talk about something Hen doesn’t quite catch, so they must be fine cause every so often Buck smiles just a bit in Eddie’s direction before going solemn again. So she assumes the worst with Maddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen walks into the locker room getting ready before finally turning to Buck and asking, “So what’s happening to Maddie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Buck blinks out of whatever haze his mind has been in while listening to Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening to Maddie?” Hen repeats, “What is the hospital gonna do with her and Doctor Mcneal? Have they been fired?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck stares back at her for a moment before shaking his head and saying, “No. Doctor Mcneal is going to get his hand fixed and then he’ll be back. They suspended Maddie for three days without pay...but she’s back today now so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? That’s their punishment?” Hen asks suddenly enraged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Their punishment?” Buck questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what they did,” Hen shouts back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head briefly before saying, “They didn’t do anything, nobody got hurt, nobody died.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They lied Buck. They...She was going to let him, that doctor with the shaky hand operate on my father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swallows hesitantly looking over his shoulder at Eddie before saying, “Hen. She made a mistake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seriously see nothing wrong with this?” Hen asks angrily</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” Buck replies, “But…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the ends justify the mean?” Hen interrupts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Hen, you can’t expect him to speak badly about his sister,” Eddie says stepping in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I expect him to know the difference between right and wrong,” Hen shouts before turning on Buck again and asking, “Did you know what she was doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I didn’t know Hen. I didn’t know until just before she told the hospital what was going on,” Buck defends himself before Eddie’s jumping in again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He sees knows right and wrong, Hen, but you can’t expect him to turn on his sister,” Eddie insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s asking a bit much Hen,” Chimney finally says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re on their side too?” Hen asks whirling on Chimney.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are no sides,” Buck interjects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Except when you and Eddie were broken up, then there were clear sides,” Hen shoots back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney hesitates before saying, “As I recall he did tell us we should talk to him and not isolate him, from the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Chimney?” Hen whirls on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying,” Chimney says raising his hands up in surrender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the point, the point is we’ve been there with Buck through it all, through Abby, through the worst of the Eddie stuff. We were here when Maddie wasn’t,” Hen argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah and they’re siblings, they grew up together so there were probably a lot of times she was there and we weren’t,” Chimney sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t know him then. We never left him, she did,” Hen shouts shooting a pointed look at Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, she had an abusive husband so it’s not exactly her fault, Hen,” Chimney mentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen growls low before saying, “Fine you three side together with Maddie. I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hen come on…,” Buck tries but Hen turns quickly on her heel before rushing away as Buck slumps back against the lockers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…,” Chimney huffs out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head to himself a little before whispering, “One of you should have just agreed with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck there’s…,” Eddie starts to say placing his hand on Buck’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head again and says, “I can’t say anything about Maddie. She’s my sister. But you guys should have agreed with her,” Buck insists before shrugging to himself, “Hell, sometimes I want to agree with her. I mean if things were reversed and it was Maddie who was being operated on and someone else's brother or sister allowing a doctor who wasn’t up to par to do that I’d be pissed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie stares at Buck in silence for a moment before leaning into his space a little more to whisper, “Buck...Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods softly before looking up at Eddie with a weak smile and saying, “Yeah. I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a slow day with not many calls so Buck decides to leave during lunch to go see Maddie at the hospital. Besides, it’s probably best if Hen eats without him there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits down with Maddie who just picks at her salad in silence tapping her plastic fork against the plastic container.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s it going?” Buck tries asking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s what going?” Maddie hums back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Work. Hen...Any of it?” Buck shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie sighs heavily and says, “Well Dr. Mcneal won’t talk to me, neither will Hen. They both hate me. So I’m mostly existing in total silence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mcneal’s not talking to you?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not talking to him either,” Maddie laughs weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods and then sighs, “Hen’s mad at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Maddie frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For defending you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need you to stand up for me, Buck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not going to talk badly about you either, Maddie. We’re family, for whatever that’s worth,” Buck sighs thinking about their mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie reads this as him being mad at her though and asks, “Are you still mad at me for not telling you? Is that what you’re trying to say?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No...I just had...Mom…,” Buck huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’d she say?” Maddie groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shrugs his shoulders weakly and says, “Just stuff about wishing she never had kids, especially me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh she did not say the especially you part,” Maddie groans thinking Buck’s just being dramatic and taking it more personally than it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually she did,” Buck says with a tight smile before adding, “Said that everything fell apart after I was born, that me being born was the reason he left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” Maddie asks worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who else?” Buck frowns slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Maddie swallows taking a sip of her water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs again and then says, “Just promise not to keep anything from me again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Maddie agrees before glancing at Buck carefully and asking, “Are you alright though, after mom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck chuckles and then says, “cruelty is mom's default setting. I’m used to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie nods and then bites her bottom lip as she spots someone over Buck’s shoulder and shifts uncomfortably in her seat, “In the interest of uh being honest…” she starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Buck asks anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mary is in the hospital again, I think,’ Maddie tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mary?” Buck asks, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our half-sister,” Maddie reminds him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck groans and then pushes his lunch away, “Great. I should probably get going any…,” Buck starts to say before spotting his father’s wife approaching them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too late,” Maddie whispers under her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s only seconds before she’s at their table with a wide smile as she greets them, “Hello, Maddie and Evan,” they’re silent and their eyes must be glancing nervously around the room cause she immediately adds, “Don’t worry your father’s not here. Robert’s visiting Harvard with Amy, she might get in,” she beams proudly before seeing their confused expression and adding, “Your other sister,” in explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shifts in his seat as she sighs and continues by saying, “We thought we had a lot of time before the baby. I mean, Mary’s only 36 weeks, and the doctor’s been trying to stop the contractions, but I guess the baby is ready to come out,” she laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie nods and then tries to end the conversation, “Well, do you need anything else or…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard you’re on the surgical staff now,” she says quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie doesn’t know how she knows that but she swallows and nods, “Yeah I am…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any chance you’ll be in there?” She asks happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…,” Maddie pauses and thinks not if she can help it before she finishes, “I might.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles in response and says, “It’d just be nice, you know to have a familiar face in the operating room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe,” Maddie says quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well thank you,” she nods back at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie shrugs her shoulder and says, “It’s my job so…I mean does Mary know who I am?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t,” her father’s wife says quickly before shrugging, “I wanted to tell her, but your father…he just...he…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s...it’s better,” Maddie interrupts, “It’s better that she doesn’t know. It’s good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean she knows of course that you and Evan exist, she just doesn’t know it’s you two,” she cringes slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Buck sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a big day though,” she says happily, “I mean, I’m about to be a grandmother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congrats,” Buck smiles a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I mean it’s a big day for you two as well,” she tells them beaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” Maddie frowns in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean you two will be an aunt and an uncle,” she explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see it that way,” Maddie interjects before Buck mutters, “An uncle…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her attention seems to redirect towards Buck as she smiles at him and says, “Yes an uncle. I mean it’s happening soon...maybe you could stay, Evan,” she suggests placing her hand on his shoulder and rubbing it gently, “and see the baby and meet…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evan has plans,” Maddie interrupts quickly earning a look from Buck as she adds, “With his boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns cause he doesn’t, he just has work and it seems like Maddie’s just trying to get his father’s wife off him entirely via announcing his sexuality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she doesn’t say ‘oh’ or back away she just smiles widely like it’s the best news she’s ever heard and says, “With your boyfriend! That’s great! You’ll have to tell me about him sometime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...Uh, may…,” Buck starts to say when Maddie interrupts again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evan, I’m good here. So you can get back to Eddie,” Maddie nods at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck gives her an odd look before rising to his feet and turning towards his father’s wife and saying, “Uh it was nice meeting you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eleanor,” she says taking Buck’s hand and shaking it, “Feel free to come back around and see the baby if you get time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck gives her a short smile and nods before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turns out Maddie is in on Mary’s C-Section which at first isn’t so bad since Eleanor seems focused on Mary and the baby now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are we doing Mary?” The doctor asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m just excited to see my boy,” Mary smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re gonna get to take a look at him in a couple of minutes. Maddie, can you pass me the retractor?” The doctor asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie grabs it and passes it to her before looking up at the monitor and saying, “Looks good. Her vitals are holding steady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure you don’t wanna look?” Mary asks her mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna look until all the blood’s gone,” Eleanor laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. You want to cut the cord, Maddie?” The doctor asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie looks a bit bewildered, looking down at the small baby boy in the doctor's hands who at least by blood is her nephew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie shakes herself into action before saying, “Uh yeah.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabs the scissors and cuts the cord and adds, “The warmer is ready when you need it, doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor doesn’t move though just keeps holding the baby in her hands and mutters, “Damn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor looks at her and starts to move and says, “Maddie will you follow me?” She looks over her shoulder and calls out, “Doctor Knox, will you close for me, please?” She turns to Maddie then and says, “Bag valve mask. We have to stabilize this baby and get it into surgery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie looks down at the baby who’s not breathing or crying like he should be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie hurries and grabs what the doctor needs and calls out to the other nurses, “Get her on the monitor. The pulse is weak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Maddie hears Mary ask behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eleanor steps forward towards where Maddie is and asks, “What’s wrong with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie turns towards her and says, “I need you to stand back and stay with Mary, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what’s wrong with him?” Eleanor asks again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie stares at her for a moment before turning back towards the baby and saying, “Damn. No response to stimulation. Let’s try suction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie, you want to talk her through this?” The doctor asks looking towards Eleanor. But Maddie’s frozen at the moment staring down at the struggling baby who’s her nephew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie? Maddie, I need your help here,” the doctor calls out to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Maddie says blinking into action before turning back towards Eleanor and whispering, “The baby is not breathing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What did she say?” Mary asks, panicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They eventually get the baby to breathe though he still needs surgery. Maddie follows the doctor into the other OR scrub room as they prep the baby for surgery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You left me hanging in there, Maddie,” the doctor complains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie sighs and shakes her head and says, “I’m sorry. I was...I’m sorry. Do you need me to scrub in on the baby?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I want you to keep Mary and her mother company and apprised of the baby’s condition while I operate,” the doctor tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie swallows and says, “I’m sure they’d rather talk to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The baby’s got jejunal atresia. She may die. I got consent, but I don’t have time for updates,” the doctor huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think...I think it would just be better for me to watch the procedure,” Maddie tries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I need you with the family. Is that a problem?” The doctor asks giving Maddie a hard look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No,” Maddie says shaking her head while still hesitant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” the doctor nods, “check in with me every hour,” she tells her before going into the OR.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie walks up to the room where Mary is recovering and Eleanor is standing at her bedside and they instantly look up at her when she enters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Maddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is our baby?” Eleanor asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie swallows and explains, “He has an intestinal obstruction, which is why he couldn’t breathe. The doctor is operating on him right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary whimpers and covers her face with her hands before shaking her head and saying, “I can’t do this. I can’t do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can. Yes, you can. I am right here, baby, and dad’s on the way,” Eleanor assures her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I have to call Eric,” Mary sobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Eleanor nods grabbing her phone and handing it to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to tell him,” Mary says still crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s her husband. He’s in Afghanistan,” Eleanor explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell him this,” Mary sobs, “He’s gonna want to name him, and I don’t wanna name him cause I don’t know how long he’s gonna be ours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now shhh...We’ll call him together,” Eleanor tries to soothe her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Mary cries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s just gonna be happy to hear your voice. The baby’s gonna be okay. You hear me?” Eleanor says to Mary as Maddie backs away from the scene to go check with the doctor again.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Things are still tense at the firehouse when Buck returns from lunch, Hen’s not talking to him though she seems to be minutely talking to Eddie and Chimney again so at least that’s good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s still a slow day when Chimney finally announces a medical call and makes them all pile into the ambulance. When they complain Chimney promises the call will cheer them up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they come to the destination Buck frowns up at the hospital and asks, “We’re doing a transfer? This is what’s supposed to cheer me up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Chimney you think this is going to work? We don’t need four of us for a damn transfer,” Hen tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie leans towards Chimney and says, “I know what you’re trying to do here but I tend to agree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney sighs and shakes his head and says, “This is not your typical transfer. We’re transferring two people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...then why did we only take one ambulance?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see. And you’ll wanna see unless you thumb suckers wanna keep whining,” Chimney says with a grin as he walks into the hospital with Buck, Eddie, and Hen following behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he just call us…” Hen starts to ask before Buck finishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thumbsuckers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get to the room of the people they are supposed to be transferring what Chimney was saying starts to make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are transferring two people. Two conjoined people. Conjoined twins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, you’re the paramedics,” one of the twins asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah…,” Hen says her speech trailing off at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re gonna have to wait a few minutes,” the other twin says shuffling with the other twin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gotta pee. Every five minutes, he’s gotta pee,” the first one complains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always had a small bladder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t live like this any longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You? I’m the one who has to put up with your whining.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like the whining, you’re doing right now?” The first one asks as they make their way into the bathroom shutting the door behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney smiles to himself before turning towards the rest of them and asking, “Great huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awesome,” Buck says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hen agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Chimney smiles at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the twins come out and they get them onto the gurney Chimney starts explaining further to the rest of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jake and Peter Weitzman, 35-year-old pygopagus conjoined twins attached at the lumbosacral junction.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But not for long right? That’s why we’re transferring to a bigger hospital. Finally, take care of this,” Jake says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie flips through the chart and says, “It says you planned to have the separation procedure six months ago but pulled out last minute?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Peter chickened out,” Jake huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seemed risky,” Peter explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jake scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well sorry that I wanted to live longer even if it meant living with you,” Peter shoots back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well, you wasted six months of our lives…” Jake starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on,” Peter says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re just transferring us, right? I mean there seems to be a whole lot of you here,” Jake finally says eyeing them dubiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney smiles and shrugs, “Well we’re a team so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen scoffs at this and says, “We work together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hear ya,” Jake says in reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck bites his lip and then asks, “Uh Mr. Weitzman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Jake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Peter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, uh...Jake, Peter, do you mind me asking why now? You know when you thought the surgery was too risky six months ago?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Jake starts to say when a young woman with blonde hair comes to their sides suddenly and starts to say, “Guys are you going…,” before she stops and looks at all of them and says, “Wow this is a lot of paramedics.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Elena,” Jake laughs before looking back at Buck and saying, “You wanna know why? She’s why. This is the love of my life...Elena.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jake, don’t I...I told him not to do this, not for me anyway, cause that’s just crazy. I mean Peter said they could end up paralyzed. They could even end up dead,” Elena blushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you tell her things like that for?” Jake hisses at Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t telling her. I was telling you. She just happens to be the only one who listens to me,” Peter complains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well she is right,” Eddie points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake sighs and then says, “Do you know what it’s like to have to be stuck to the same person…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here we go,” Peter groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every…,” Jake continues, “That’s right here we go. Do you know what it’s like to have to be with the same person every minute of every day, to not have anything that’s just yours, not be able to do anything on your own? Well, nobody should have to live like that,” he declares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods and then looks to Peter and asks, “So what do you think Peter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter sighs and shrugs, “I think, why would I want to be attached to someone who doesn’t want to be attached to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods as they get them to the ambulance and says, “Well lets uh load them up then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Chimney agrees, helping before saying, “You and Hen can ride in the back with them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Buck and Hen both say at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Eddie and I will be up front and you two can take care of them in the back, and Jake’s girlfriend can ride along.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…,” Buck starts to say before Eddie and Chimney disappear up front and Buck sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alright, let's go,” Hen grumbles getting in the back alongside Buck, the girlfriend, and the twins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s hooking Jake up to the monitor for his pulse when he calls out, “Ow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t done anything,” Hen says giving him a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just not a huge fan of pain,” Jake explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you’re about to have a fairly painful surgery,” Buck points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think this is an elective procedure?” Jake asks. “That we’re just doing this because we’re getting on each other’s nerves? Please, you want to know the real reason?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Jake. He doesn’t want…,” Peter tries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because we have rules,” Jake says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rules?” Hen asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jake nods, “like say one of us is on a dinner date, according to the rules, the other one’s supposed to sit there quietly, eat his falafel, and shut the hell up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I try. It’s just the way you talk to her sometimes…” Peter sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of your business,” Jake shouts back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is it none of my business?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He sticks up for me, and I think that that’s kinda nice,” Elena says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake shakes his head then and says, “Okay, you don’t talk to him anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh, we can’t even be friends now?” Elena asks timidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake gives her an odd sort of look before launching back into it and saying, “We have other rules, too. Like for when we’re with someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it. Sort of,” Buck mutters looking down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No looking, no talking, no touching!” Jake screams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident,” Peter groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is gonna end badly,” Hen mutters while Buck nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I’m completely fine with it,” Elena says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you okay with the fact that he’s touching you while you’re naked?” Jake asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elena blushes glancing from Buck to Hen before shrugging and saying, “Uh...because it wasn’t a big deal and it was kinda sweet and...it just wasn’t a big deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake frowns then and says, “Wait, you...you liked it. You enjoyed it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God please tell me we’re almost there,” Buck prays to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elena shakes her head at Jake and says, “I’m completely in love with you. That’s not even that...you’re a great guy. And, you know when we make love, it’s...it’s great. And I’ve never had that before and it’s just that when you fall asleep, Peter and I just...we talk. And um...I really love that, too,” Elena explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elena,” Peter smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, No, you have to choose,” Jake insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Elena asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Him or me? We’re gonna have this surgery, and you can’t have us both. So choose, him or me?” Jake asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stare back at each other for a moment as Elena hesitates and Jake says, “See, this is the part where you’re supposed to say, ‘You, Jake. I choose you.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elena swallows before shaking her head, “I’m so sorry, Jake. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elena,” Peter calls out again smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jake then turns and starts punching his twin shouting, “I’m gonna kill you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no,” Buck shouts trying to separate them feeling the ambulance lurch to a stop luckily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear to God,” Jake shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney and Eddie open the back and Chimney calls out, “What the hell happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to know,” Buck tells him as Eddie and Chimney help separate the brothers and calm them down as much as they can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I think...maybe some people have bigger problems than me and Buck,” Hen finally says with a sigh looking over at Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods his head in agreement and says, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get back to the fire station and sit upstairs they explain exactly what happened to Chimney and Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finish Chimney sighs and says, “I think it’s kinda romantic. Two brothers fighting over the same woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would,” Hen scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head and says, “It seems fun, and then it’s just awful, becomes a big pissing contest,” thinking about the days of Adam and Eddie fighting over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen smiles and says, “You know I’m still proud of you for making Eddie fight it out though. It was fun to see him all desperate. For all the pining you did, you were never so pathetic as to make huge romantic gestures to win him from Shannon.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Hen,” Eddie says to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck chuckles before shrugging, “I mean I did tell him to pick me, choose me, and love me, that was pretty romantic and embarrassing,” Buck sighs and then says, “After that fails you kind of lose taste in the big romantic gesture route.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hen says thinking about it, “they never work out well for you do they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooo,” Chimney says his mouth full of chips, “Remember the hot air balloon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hot air balloon?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Buckaroo here got a hot air balloon and flowers for Abby and she canceled to take care of her mom,” Chimney explains with a big grin as Buck shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, then there was the first big date at the romantic restaurant where Buck choked on bread and Abby had to perform a tracheotomy on him at the restaurant,” Hen chuckles to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Eddie asks turning towards Buck and looking at his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…,” Buck starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told me that was a scar from when you were a kid,” Eddie accuses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck bites his lip at a loss of words before saying, “Uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney interrupts though and waves his hands, “Well in his defense he kind of was a kid compared to Abby, she was old enough to be his mother,” he laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What!?” Eddie shouts again staring at Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck blushes and grumbles, “She wasn’t that old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was sixteen years older than you, Buck,” Chimney says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sixteen?” Eddie hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck’s face is bright red as he shakes his head and says, “Can we go back to talking about the conjoined twins?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fine,” Chimney says with a short laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hen nods and then says, “I mean it’s gotta suck. I mean having sex in front of the other. How do you do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shrugs and says, “Well they’re getting separated so that should help fix that problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie still gives Buck a curious look before sighing, “Yeah, if only all love triangles could be solved with a scalpel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck grins to himself and says, “If they could, you’d have stabbed Alex and Adam with one a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie laughs and slings his arm over Buck’s shoulder easily after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Maddie makes it down to the OR she’s surprised to see the doctor still there and scrubs before entering and saying, “You’re still here. I went to N.I.C.U. I thought you’d be done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor sighs and says, “I’m having trouble with this anastomosis, and I still have to take a look at the distal bowel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie nods and bites her bottom lip before asking, “What should I tell Mary?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Tell her I’m doing the best I can. I don’t know,” the doctor huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie nods and makes her way up to Mary’s room where Eleanor’s standing outside on the phone. When she spots Maddie though she quickly hangs up saying a quick goodbye before turning towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” Eleanor asks before sighing, “Please tell me good news because I have to go in and tell Mary, and I don’t want to tell her anything bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie hesitates before saying, “The doctor is on her way, and she will explain everything. But the baby…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liam. Mary named him Liam,” Eleanor interjects.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Liam...He’ll need some recovery time, but he should be just fine,” Maddie nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eleanor cheers and burst forward pulling Maddie into her arms in a tight hug, “Oh, thank you. Oh, I was so scared. Oh, thank you. Oh, God. She’s gonna be so happy to hear this,” she pulls back and looks at Maddie and smiles and says, “Hey, this is your nephew, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie smiles tightly before sighing and saying, “I’m sorry. You’re very nice. You both seem...so nice,” Maddie says glancing toward Mary’s room before sighing, “But I don’t know you. You’re not my family. Evan’s my family, he's who’s always been there for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eleanor looks at her carefully and Maddie looks down at her feet before shrugging, “And I can’t speak for him on whether he wants to be involved in any of this, who knows...he...he loves kids…,” Maddie mentions, “And if he wants to be involved, I won’t stop him...But I don’t want anything from you, you’re not my family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eleanor opens her mouth to say something, but Maddie turns on her heel to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walks elsewhere on the hospital and arrives just as they’re rolling Hen’s father out of his room for his surgery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna be here when I get out,” Hen’s father asks her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll be right here,” Hen assures him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie steps forward then and says, “And I’ll let her know how it’s going while you’re in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen’s father looks up at her and smiles widely before saying, “Maddie. Great, you’re here. Will you be in the surgery?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ No, but I'll check in on you so Hen knows you’re okay,” Maddie assures him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Hen’s father smiles before being wheeled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen looks at her suspiciously before saying, “You don’t need to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still going to,” Maddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not gonna make me forgive you,” Hen tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“t’s not what I’m expecting. You’re right what I did was wrong. If it was Buck...He’s your dad and anyone would be worried. If I can ease that worry even a little I’m going to do it. Even though you’re mad at me and hate me or whatever, you were there for me, I might never be able to repay that, especially after what I did. But I’m still gonna be here for you. Maybe you and I aren’t family anymore, maybe I lost that right to consider you my family...But you’re still Buck’s family and he’s my family, so I’m gonna look out for you still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen stares at her for a moment before simply replying, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Maddie nods back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After work Buck finds his way back to the hospital and up to the nursery and stands shyly in the doorway hesitating when Eleanor turns around and spots him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles as soon as she sees him and Buck quickly looks away before she comes closer with a large smile on her face, “Did you want to come in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head quickly and says, “No,” he swallows then and says, “I just...uh...Is he okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s beautiful,” Eleanor smiles happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Buck nods nervously before turning on his heel to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evan,” Eleanor calls out causing him to stop, “I...I know your sister doesn’t want to be involved. I know she says we’re not family. But…,” Eleanor pauses before saying, “if you wanted...We could be your family if you want us...You have a mother and a sister, I know. I’m not saying...I’m just saying that we could be your family, too. If you let us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck stands there for a moment squeezing his eyes tightly shut before walking away silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he gets home he drops onto the couch beside Maddie and sighs heavily before wrapping his arm around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I talked to Eleanor at the hospital. I saw the baby,” Buck mentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie laughs to herself and says, “I knew you couldn’t stay away, not with your love of kids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re the future,” Buck jokes earning a small laugh from Maddie before they both go silent again and Buck swallows before saying, “She asked me to be apart of her family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie nods and says, “Yeah...I told her I wasn’t...But I left it open for you to choose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say anything, I just walked away,” Buck sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did?” Maddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I already have a family,” Buck shrugs, “Hen, Chimney, Eddie, Bobby, Athena, and everyone’s kids too,” Buck says before leaning over and adding, “And I have the best sister too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie sighs and shakes her head a bit, “I don’t feel like the best sister. From the sound of it, I cause you nothing but trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same could be said for me,” Buck replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie, you’re my sister. You’re my family. At the end of the day you’re all I’ve got,” Buck tells her honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie smiles a bit and rest her head against Buck’s shoulder and says, “You know I was watching Eleanor and Mary in there today, her mom was there the entire time, talking her through it. It just made me think how ours won’t be,” Maddie admits sadly before shrugging her shoulder and letting out a sad laugh, “and even if she wasn’t sick she probably wouldn’t come anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pauses for a minute wringing her hands together before looking at Buck gently, “But you’d be there, you’d be there no matter what,” she smiles a bit before looking down sadly and whispering, “You were there to walk me down the aisle to Doug, even when you didn’t approve. You never left me, you were always there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always be there for you, Maddie. I won’t leave you alone,” Buck promises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie smiles at him and hugs him tightly and whispers, “I will too Evan, I will. I promise. I won’t leave you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck hugs her tightly and then whispers, “Pinky promise.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie laughs and pulls back and says, “Yeah,” she holds up her pinky and curls it around Buck’s briefly before groaning softly, “I’m so tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck laughs and nods, “Yeah, me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Eddie coming over?” Maddie asks with a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs and says, “Yeah, later with Christopher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Maddie says before looking around the apartment and saying, “I can sleep at the hospital then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Buck stops her from getting up, “I’m gonna go do something real quick, so Eddie and Christopher can sleep in my bed, I’ll leave a note.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it clean for Christopher?” Maddie asks raising her brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck huffs and says, “We’re still not sleeping together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still?” Maddie asks in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We’re taking it slow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I figured with him practically moving in here,” Maddie comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He gave up his house. Figure this is better than a hotel, and he’s not quite sure what sort of place he wants,” Buck explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie hums and sighs, “Well I’m happy for you and also proud of you too. So, where are you going?” Maddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shrugs and replies, “Just a quick errand. Get some sleep, Mads.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck ends up going back to the nursing home and sitting down across from his mother, staying there even though she’s still stuck in her memory and ranting and crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did everything I could for him,” his mother cries out, “I gave him everything. I thought after we had Evan that would fix everything but it just made it worse,” she states before shaking her head and sobbing, “Now he’s gone. What am I gonna do? He just left…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck hesitates briefly before standing and grabbing for her as she screams out, “No,” trying to fight him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he manages to get his arms around her and she stills as he hugs her tightly resting his head on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her arms remain somewhat pinned at her sides for a moment before she lets out a short gasp and whispers, “Evan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mommy?” Buck whispers back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evan,” she sighs and then wraps her arms around him stroking the back of his head,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom,” Buck repeats burying his face into her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she whispers before holding him closer and muttering, “Evan. I’m sorry. You’re here, you’re here,” she repeats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods softly and breathes back, “Yeah. I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Six Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eddie stares down at Buck with a slight grin on his face as he watches the other male snore all so loudly in his sleep. It’s always been something Buck does. Some nights Eddie can just suffer through it, his head buried beneath a pillow. Other nights it’s so loud it startles Eddie awake every five minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie finds it somewhat humorous at the moment before Buck suddenly snorts awake and blinks up at him somewhat startled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie chuckles and whispers, “Morning,” before leaning over and kissing Buck softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you watching me sleep?” Buck questions rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Eddie laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you some kind of weirdo who watches people sleep?” Buck asks with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Eddie replies, going in for another kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Downstairs Maddie sits at the counter eating her cereal while Chimney looks in the fridge for the orange juice. He shuts the fridge door and watches as Maddie’s check falls to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pauses and stares down at it before saying, “Maddie.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Maddie asks not looking up from her cereal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just dropped 8.7 million dollars on the floor,” Chimney says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” Maddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney picks up the check before moving to stand in front of her and hissing, “ shouldn’t be able to drop 8.7 million dollars on the floor. You need to deposit that check!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddi sighs and says, “Chimney...Hen is going to be out for a while because her father’s cancer surgery is in two days. Any chance you’re misplacing your anxiety over her being gone on me and my check?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, there is no chance,” Chimney argues back before saying, “That check ruins my morning whenever I come over here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So stop coming over,” Maddie shrugs leaving Chimney at a loss of words before he moves Maddie’s cereal bowl out of her reach to get her attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It belongs in the bank. Would you just please as a favor to me...would you just put it in the bank? Please,” Chimney pleads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie pretends to consider it before saying, “Mm. No. But...if you’re nice to me for the next seven minutes, I will give you a ride to work so you don’t have to go with the golden couple,” Maddie offers just as a small shriek of, “Eddie, stop!” Floats down from the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney blinks up in the direction of Buck’s bed before hissing at Maddie, “You don’t deserve 8.7 million dollars!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm. So true. So true,” Maddie hums back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck comes down shortly after once Eddie’s in the shower and sits down beside Maddie at the counter. He eats his own cereal beside her before asking, “How’s Doctor Mcneal doing?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,’ Maddie sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns and says, “Didn’t he just have surgery yesterday?” Maddie nods slightly which only makes Buck frown more, ‘You don’t wanna know how he’s doing?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not speaking,” Maddie says shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he’s not speaking to me and I’m not gonna be the first to speak,” Maddie tells Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck gives her a look before saying, “Don’t you think that’s a little childish?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Maddie answers back quickly before hearing the shower shut off upstairs and asking, “Are you gonna tell Eddie to look for a new place soon, or is he moving in?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck huffs putting his spoon down, “Eddie and I are happy. Could we just keep it that way for a while?” He picks his spoon back up again and then switches back to the original conversation, “Anyways you could always swallow your pride and ask Doctor Mcneal how he’s doing. I know you’re worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Maddie shoots back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your gut not big enough to swallow it all?” Buck asks with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie shoots him a glare and fakes sadness as she says, “Oh how you wound me, baby brother. So Eddie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck rolls his eyes and says, “Talk to Mcneal and deposit the check and I’ll consider telling him to look for a place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“God,” Maddie groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get to work their first call is a teenage girl with severe abdominal but it certainly seems like a lot more than that when they walk into the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay honey?” The girl's mother asks as the girl stumbles out bent at a ninety-degree angle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Can you just help me?” The girl whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” the girl's mother hums helping her into a sitting position on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scoliosis?” Buck whispers to Chimney.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Looks like a birth defect maybe,” Chimney says back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like hell,” Buck replies as the girl's eyes zero in on them and narrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you all staring at? Really, if you’re expecting me to be the brave and heartwarming differently-abled girl, that isn’t gonna happen, so go ahead and do your thing,” she snaps at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll just be examing your back,” Chimney steps forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the girl scoffs allowing Chimney to lift her shift revealing her back which is something like Buck has never seen before. Her spine curves in a windy direction like a snake and Buck mutters,” Wow.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Buck,” Eddie hisses at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, yeah, wow,” the girl nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what…,” Chimney starts to ask perplexed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Vater syndrome,” Eddie pipes up before explaining, “It’s a genetic condition that affects the vertebrae, anus, trachea, esophagus, and renal system.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl rolls her eyes and says, “Wow give this guy a medal. He memorized the whole acronym. Which I assure you is a hell of a lot easier than living with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney swallows nervously and says, “Right you called though for severe abdominal pain,” he says moving to her front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s gotten really bad,” the girl admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright I’m not feeling anything,” Chimney says after palpating her abdomen, “but she’s tender. I’m thinking maybe kidney stones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great,” the girl sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mother smiles weakly and says, “She’s had them before. A lot. She’s been having trouble breathing as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s common with that condition. The way the body cavities are narrowed with Vater syndrome. Often requires a thoracoplasty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s where they remove ribs to create room in my chest cavity,” the girl explains before Eddie can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods and then asks, “That helps?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl laughs and then says, “Skeptical. Me too. It’s supposed to help so I can breathe easier. Nothing about this is very easy though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Removing the kidney stones may seem minor and the ribs too but it will really improve your quality of life,” Eddie tries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” The girl says mockingly, “So this surgery is gonna get me laid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck watches as Eddie turns bright red as they move her onto the gurney and the girl's mother sighs, “Heather, stop it.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck and Eddie loading her into the ambulance as she says, “Mom, I’m sorry, but he’s talking about improving my quality of life, and I don’t think he should make promises he can’t keep. I bet he gets laid any time he wants.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie turns even redder and glances over at Buck a glance which the girl catches as they climb into the back of the ambulance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” the girl says and then shakes her head, “Right,” she looks directly at Buck and says, “And to think I was just beginning to like you, you can have any guy in the world probably and you choose Mr. Brightside here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck can’t help but laugh a little earning a death glare from Eddie, which only makes Buck laugh more cause the perception is so false. He can’t imagine anyone thinking Eddie is the happy-go-lucky one of the pair of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it figures. Both of you are too hot to be paramedics,” Heather comments.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a firefighter,” Buck says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” she nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was an army field medic,” Eddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooo GI Joe,” Heather scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sees Eddie’s cheeks flush and briefly lets his finger stroke the base of his spine, out of the girl's sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels Eddie’s eyes dart towards him briefly as the girl then says, “I bet your lives have always been easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head and says, “Not exactly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure life has been really rough for both of you,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie shrugs as he takes her vitals and says, “Well I joined the army when I was twenty-four and my girlfriend got pregnant, couldn’t afford a kid otherwise. I stuck with it cause my kid was born with CP and I needed the money for all the surgeries and therapies. Then when I came back my wife left me, cheated on me with my best friend too,” Eddie adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck cringes and reaches out for Eddie as the girl looks towards him, watching his movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I finally moved out here and fell for Buck there,” Eddie nods in Buck’s direction, “That’d have been great, but then my wife came back and I wanted to give my kid a full family. She didn’t tell me she cheated on me until I broke up with her for Buck, so I basically wasted a year of my life trying to make it work with her when I should have been with him. I’m just now starting to get happy, so I guess you’re right,” Eddie shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck blinks because it’s the most Eddie may have ever spoken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This seems to win her over though cause she sighs and says, “Damn. Guess that discounts my theory that life doesn’t suck for pretty people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie raises his brows just before the girl adds, “I’m sorry I was such a bitch to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiles a bit and shrugs, “Well...you’re in pain. Sometimes I can be an ass for no good reason at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heather laughs at that and is smiling a bit more when they roll her into the hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get back to the fire station Eddie keeps glancing in Buck’s direction before he finally sighs and says, “How do you do it?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do what?” Buck asks confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get literally every kid we meet to like you right away?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck chuckles and says, “Chimney would say it’s because I am still a kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what would you say?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs and shrugs, “I don’t know, I guess I just did what you did to make her like her but I do it right off the bat instinctively.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just honest with them. I talk to them like I would anyone else really or at the very least like a kid who isn’t going through something rough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie nods and says, “You know you’re gonna be a great dad one day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck turns bright red and swallows, “I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying,” Eddie starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One day,” Buck shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie flushes and says, “Yeah, one day...with uh...whoever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck laughs and takes Eddie’s face in his hands kissing him deeply, “You’re an idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” Eddie sighs with a short laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After work Eddie, Buck, and Chimney all head down to the hospital to see Hen’s dad before his surgery. It seems a little silly at first since they don’t even know the man but the second they walk into the room his whole face lights up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Henny, great you brought the gang,” Hen’s father says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles widely and Eddie can’t help but feel his heart skip a beat at the way Buck approaches someone he’s never met before with such ease like he’s known them his whole life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Mr. Wilson,” Buck says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Buck it’s great to see you,” Hen’s father says, patting Buck’s arm as he approaches his bedside before casting his eyes towards Eddie and smiling, “It’s good to see you too Eddie. You look a little tired though.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie grins a bit thinking about Buck’s snoring before shaking his head and says, “I’m fine, Mr. Wilson. How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘“Good. How’s Christopher?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Eddie smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen’s father nods before looking at Chimney and asking, “Chimney, how are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good sir,” Chimney nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great,” he beams before looking towards Buck and saying, “Hey. Where’s Maddie? I haven’t seen her around lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles and says, “She’s around here. She’s just busy with work you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes. Well, it’s great that you could all come down here. I know how busy you must be,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was no problem, we wanted to be here,” Buck says and Eddie still finds himself in awe at how sincere he sounds like he means it even outside of the context of making Hen happy. “You’re feeling good though?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’m great. Better than ever in fact,” he nods before patting his chest, “Who knew a new heart valve could do so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, Buck says goodbye to Mr. Wilson and kisses Eddie’s cheek telling him he’s going to go look for Maddie before leaving, and just hears Mr. Wilson’s chuckle as he leaves followed by him saying, “He’s such a good kid. You seem happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Than ever,” he hears Eddie reply and smiles to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck walks down the halls searching for Maddie before stopping in a doorway and smiling when the patient in the room finally looks up and spots him and smiles back, “Buck is that you?” Doctor Mcneal asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Mcneal,” Buck greets, “How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal seems to bypass the question before asking, “You visiting Maddie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to look for her, but I came to see my friend Hen’s father,” Buck tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Doctor Mcneal nods looking somewhat awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles at him though before trying again, “So uh how are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite a loaded question,” Doctor Mcneal sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck chuckles and then says, “I know Maddie’s worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she?” Doctor Mcneal hums in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is. She looks up to you,” Buck sighs before adding, “You helped with me and with Charlie. You’re important to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal’s mouth quirks a little before he sighs before glancing around his empty room and saying, “Yes...That’s apparent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swallows and mentions, “She said you two aren’t talking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re not.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should,” Buck suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She isn’t talking to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe taking the first step would be good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm....,” Doctor Mcneal hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs and then says, “But really how are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You going to tell Maddie?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck huffs and then says, “No I won’t. I think both of you need to get over yourselves, so I’m not gonna interfere. I’m asking because I genuinely want to know,” Buck tells him before biting his bottom lip and adding, “You helped me through the bomb situation. You were good to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal nods and says, “Then I will tell you I’m fine. No tremors.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles widely and says, “That’s great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal observes him for a moment before saying, “Buck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’re ever around. Feel free to drop in,” Doctor Mcneal smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck eyes him carefully before grinning and saying, “I have a boyfriend you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This earns a big laugh from him as he shakes his head and says, “I like you Buck, but not like that. Also, I know about Eddie. Maddie told me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck raises his brows and asks, “The whole story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There’s a story?” Doctor Mcneal asks interested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Buck says quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs and shakes his head before saying, “Well maybe you can tell it to me some time. I’ve got a lot of lying around time here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck grins and then nods, “Maybe. I’ll see you around Doc,” getting up ready to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patrick,” Doctor Mcneal says suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name’s Patrick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck bites his bottom lip and says, “Maddie just calls you Mcneal or doctor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Maddie does,” he chuckles before saying, “But you can call me Patrick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Patrick, I’ll see you around,” Buck smiles leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ends up finding Maddie with the doctors on rounds and follows her to her next stop which is the N.I.C.U where their nephew still is. Buck peeks around not spotting Eleanor or anyone so he follows her keeping out of the way watching as Maddie starts to present.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Liam Thompson. Born four days ago with jejunal atresia. Corrected surgically. Post-op course…,” she starts to say before pausing when the door opens and their father enters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck’s fair stands up on the back of his neck with his brain immediately screaming for him to run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m...I’m sorry. Am I interrupting?” He asks before taking a look around the room and seeing both Maddie and Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie...Evan…,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to…,” Buck tries to move but not seeing how without having to pass his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just presenting the case to the doctors…,” Maddie states coldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their father hesitates before saying, “His mom and grandma have the flu, and they asked me to get an update.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he’s doing very well, Mr. Buckley,” the doctor tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘We’ll be out of here in just a minute. Don’t worry,” Maddie mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, continue Maddie?” The doctor nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…,” Maddie stumbles seeming at a loss of words with their father standing there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just come back a little later,” their father says quickly before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie swallows and then looks back down at the baby and starts again, “Uh...Liam had some dilation of the bowel on his x-ray this morning. He might need a barium enema to make sure there’s no intestinal stricture.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Maddie finishes the rounds, Buck walks with her to the lab station as she passes the samples and form to the technician and says, “I need these labs ASAP.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone needs labs ASAP,” the lab tech counters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well people are dying while you give me crap about ASAP,” Maddie shoots back shortly causing Buck to look at her curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I be?” Maddie sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean there’s a lot. Dad’s here, doctor Mcneal, Hen, Charlie’s check,” Buck shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie shakes her head and rubs at her forehead before groaning, “God. I’m fine. I don’t need to deposit the check. Doctor Mcneal is fine probably. The Hen thing sucks, and Dad being here does too but it’s just typical. He leaves us and isn’t around and now we can’t get rid of him. I just wish the baby would get well and go home already and dad would go with him,” Maddie sighs and then looks at Buck and asks, “Is that wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Buck tells her, “Wrong would be wishing the baby didn’t get well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright good,” Maddie nods resting her head against the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swallows before saying, “I saw Doctor Mcneal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did?” Maddie asks interest suddenly peaked before asking, “How...how is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ask him yourself,” Buck shoots back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Maddie groans, “Cause then he wins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wins what?” Buck asks with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget it,” Maddie says with a short shake of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck thinks about their dad though the whole ride home with Eddie and as he settles into bed next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stares up at the ceiling for a moment laying beside Eddie who curls into his side head rested tiredly against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a father?” Buck asks suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Everyone does…,” Eddie yawns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yeah, but like...Is he around?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie hums and then mutters out, “I have a stepfather. He’s nice, I guess. I see him when I go down to Texas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie doesn’t say any more than that and something about the way Eddie’s posture doesn’t relax beside him and he doesn’t speak more tells Buck not to ask for more from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Buck, Eddie, and Chimney leave, Hen sits down across from her dad to play cards. They play quietly for a while before Hen says, “Dad it’s your turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry about running over Sparky,” Hen’s father suddenly says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hen asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your dog. That yappy dog Sparky. When you were a kid, I ran over him, and I told you he ran away. I’m sorry about that,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen blinks and then asks, “You ran over my dog on purpose?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” he says, “He was chasing after the truck like always and he got caught up under the tire. You loved animals so much I couldn’t bear to tell ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I would have been fine,” Hen says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s good. You cared so much, Henny. About animals and people. You were always looking to help people. And I couldn’t face you and tell you that I killed your dog so I told you a lie. I’m saying I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hen whispers and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good kid, Henny. Always been such a good kid. I want to tell you…,” he starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad stop talking like you’re dying. You’re not dying, okay?” Hen tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Okay. It’s just I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, things went wrong with your mom but should have never let it affect us. And I’m sorry that you grew up feeling so different all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, stop it. Stop apologizing, stop saying goodbye. You can’t...that’s no way to go into surgery,” Hen sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna die someday, Henny. We’re all gonna die, and lying here in this bed gives me time to think about all the things I haven’t said is all,” he shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hen whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything you want to say to me?” Hen’s father asks with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Hen groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen’s father laughs and then says, “All right. All right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re silent for a moment still playing their game before Hen whispers under her breath, “Dog murderer,” earning a loud laugh from her father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Buck and Eddie come in the morning they’re standing side by side chatting away and holding hands when they walk into the locker room where Alex is changing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes one look at them and Buck immediately knows something off and it’s only confirmed when Eddie continues talking and Alex shouts at them, “God can’t you guys take your sickening romance elsewhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie who has mostly been ignoring Alex rather than engaging with him feels like a fuse has been lit in him and shouts back, “What the hell?” Taking a step towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck’s hand comes out to press against Eddie’s chest to push him back as he says, “Eddie stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex scoffs obviously looking for a fight as he calls out, “Oh yeah, be the good guy, Buck. Typical for him to find someone better than him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s face looks absolutely enraged as he tries to step towards Alex again and past Buck, “Alex if you don’t…,” he starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie leave now,” Buck says suddenly pushing harder on Eddie’s chest to direct him out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This doesn’t concern you, Buck. He’s my asshole ex-friend,” Eddie says trying to look past Buck at Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Eddie let that temper go,” Alex challenges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie, leave now,” Buck says again this time shoving Eddie out of the locker room and blocking the doorway from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” Eddie hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now. Walk it off,” Buck says giving Eddie a pointed look that causes Eddie to freeze cause Buck never looks at anyone especially at him like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” Eddie says almost pathetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Buck insists hand squeezing Eddie’s shoulder and kissing him quickly on the lips before giving him the look again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie feels his stomach stir cause Buck is looking at him in a way he hates, but the way he still reaches out to him to dull the pain and heat of it makes something inside him flutter. He looks at Buck conflicted before finally huffing, “Fuck,” and marching away angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs for a moment before pinching the space between his eyes and turning on Alex and shouting with a touch of concern in his voice, “What the hell is going on with you, Alex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh we’re friends are we,” Alex scoffs turning his back to Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Buck replies so quickly and untempered that Alex actually freezes his eyes going soft and unguarded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck crosses his arms and says, “We’re friends. You’re a part of our crew and you’re not entirely intolerable. In fact, you’re kind of exactly what I used to be. So talk to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex blinks at him before shaking his head his voice dropping as he says, “It’s just a bad week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ve had those before,” Buck sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Alex asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Buck says with a soft reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looks him over before stepping towards him a lilt in his voice as he asks, ‘You wanna go out and talk about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex,” Buck says warningly though his face remains soft and open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Sorry. You wanna go out and actually hear about it?” Alex asks again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles and then says, “Tonight, after work. Eddie has to pick Christopher up and get him to do his homework. Meet me at the hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hospital,” Alex says in confusion before asking, “That’s where you hang out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck chuckles and says, “I’ve got people to see and things to do. The food sucks though, so I suggest you get us take-out, you know buy me dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex grins and says, “Sounds kinda like a date.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Closest you’ll come to one with me,” Buck tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiles a bit before sighing, “Yeah, alright, fine. I’ll see you there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex brings Chinese takeout to the hospital and sits across from Buck in the cafeteria eating it later that night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s silent for a while before Alex finally asks, “Have you seen Shannon lately?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck is in the middle of a bite and chews thinking about it before saying, “I dropped Christopher off to her two days ago.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did she seem to you?” Alex asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Buck frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did she seem sad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck thinks on this and he’s not sure how she seemed. They’ve been civil which has been nice. He likes Shannon as much as he can with all their history and he thinks Shannon sort of feels the same. They don’t pry too much into each other, keeping their conversations mostly focused on Christopher other than the one time they talked about deeper things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Buck says honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Alex sighs heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns again and asks, “Alex, what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shakes his head and says, “Let’s just talk about you and whatever’s wrong with you and Eddie right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck rolls his eyes and says, “Nothing’s wrong with me and Eddie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something always is,” Alex replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We came here for you,” Buck counters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex huffs and says, “Well tell me something and I’ll tell you something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck looks at him for a moment seeing that the chances of getting Alex to open up straight off aren’t good and that he needs to be his typical open self with Alex in order to get there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Buck sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Alex says sitting up a bit more with interest which makes Buck roll his eyes further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Eddie pretty well right?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex grins and nods, “Yeah, lots of hair, too many romantic partners, likes locker rooms and long walks on the beach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck narrows his eyes at him and says, “Alex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Alex laughs before saying, “So there is trouble in paradise...:”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck stops him and says, “He said he had a stepdad, not a dad. Do you know what happened there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex’s smile drops and he looks down into his take-out box and mutters, “Yeah...But it’s not my story to tell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck raises his brows in curiosity and surprise, though honestly, he’s proud of Alex for denying him an answer if it’s so important like this, “Really? Figured you’d jump to talk about Eddie’s issues.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not this,” Alex whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes Buck feel strange, an ache of worry for Eddie, but he thinks it’s probably best that he leave it up for Eddie to tell him about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still care about him,” Buck mentions with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Alex shoots back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s sweet.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck laughs and then says, “Alright, well what’s the best way to get him to talk about something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what happened to his dad?” Alex asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe or...No, he should tell me that on his own time without me asking or pressuring. But what about like the best way to nudge him into doing something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie’s a man of inaction, he doesn’t like to do anything unless he absolutely has to, especially if he’s comfortable with the way things are,” Alex tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs and says, “Damn. I don’t want to say anything if he feels comfortable.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no now I want to hear it, what is it?” Alex asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck huffs and says, “Alright, what would be the best way to nudge, just nudge him into the possibility of him looking for an actual place to live. Not cause of me, I love having him around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure. I mean he’s kind of a pain to live with. I mean the weird organization ticks, the bathroom thing,” Alex says raising his brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God the bathroom thing,” Buck groans, getting a laugh out of Alex, “It’s a good thing my apartment has two bathrooms. If Maddie had to share a bathroom with him she’d kill him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you put up with it?” Alex asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I mostly just trick him into taking a shower with me, which has benefits, and that sort of solves the problem cause then he does it himself rather than me having to ensure it’s done before he goes in,” Buck laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I never tried that,” Alex grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Anyways...Him being around is annoying my sister cause we don’t have walls in my apartment and also it’s a loft with one bedroom, so my sister sleeps on the couch, and if Christopher’s over she’s kind of stuck sleeping at the hospital. So how do I approach him about his own place without making it seem like I don’t want him there or him taking it personally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex hums and says, “Ha…Well Eddie takes things very personally,” before he gestures to himself and adds, “case and point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck hums and says, “So what do I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugs and says, “No idea. I told him the truth and he took things personally and hasn't forgiven me yet. So if you figure it out tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Buck sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I’d lie,” Alex suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lie?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or make your sister do it,” Alex offers instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has a lot on her plate,” Buck sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could tell him,” Alex grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck laughs and shakes his head and says, “You really just want him to throw a punch at you don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugs and then says, “What’s the problem with lying to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a liar,” Buck frowns, “That’s not what healthy relationships are built on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex hums and then raises his brows, “So you’re going to tell him you spent time with me are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck freezes and takes a sip of his soda before muttering, “I’m going to conveniently forget to mention it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex laughs loudly at that and grins before shaking his head and sighing, “Damn if I don’t kinda sorta love you, Buck. Guess me and Eddie really do have the same taste. Though you’re nothing like Shannon so guess it’s a diverse taste.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck rolls his eyes and then sighs, “So if you kinda sort of love me, how about you share what’s going on with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex hesitates before looking at Buck his face dropping before he whispers, “Shannon aborted my baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck blinks at him wide-eyed before whispering back, “I...Uh...okay...when?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugs and then says, “Before she went back to Eddie. When we were fooling around after she left. She peed on a stick and it was positive. I don’t think she wanted to tell me, but I found out. I think maybe she thought I’d be gung ho to get rid of it or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you weren’t,” Buck mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Alex sighs and then smiles a bit and says, “I went out and bought this little Dallas Cowboy’s onesie and calendar and marked the due date...which was today last year...So they’d be one…,” Alex trails off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck thinks about it, would have solved a lot of his problem, he also thinks about Christopher having a half-sibling and it makes him smile just a little. He looks down though and then asks, “She didn’t want a baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugs again and says, “She left Christopher maybe that was it...but I think...I think she just didn’t want my baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck hurts for Alex and reaches across the table to take his hand. Alex grabs it back and then says, “She wanted Eddie and Christopher.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck squeezes Alex’s hand and Alex shakes his hand and says, “I thought back then that maybe I wouldn’t end up alone, but now...She doesn’t talk to me, I have no kid, and Eddie hates me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs and strokes the top of Alex’s hand, “You haven’t ended up anywhere. You’re not alone,” Buck tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex laughs sadly and then looks up at Buck curiously and says, “What, we’re gonna be best friends now, Buck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck thinks it over and sighs, “I mean Eddie can’t know...but yeah, if you want. You’re not alone, Alex. You’re a part of our crew, maybe you’re not as enfolded in as the rest of us, but neither was Eddie at first. You have a friend though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex squeezes Buck’s hand in his and looks up towards the ceiling and says, “I...I know it just...I guess it sometimes feels that way, you know? That I’m alone. It’s just one of those bad weeks and I just...I need to feel pissed at Eddie and Shannon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles a bit and nods, “Yeah, I get that. I’ve had my own share of being pissed at Eddie and Shannon myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiles at that and pats Buck’s hand before letting it go, turning back to his dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Buck wakes up the next morning he startles awake and blinks seeing Eddie watching him again, head resting against his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re watching me sleep again?” Buck groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute when you sleep. What can I say?” Eddie smiles tiredly before leaning down to kiss Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but don’t you sleep? Why are you always up before the alarm?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie shrugs and says, “I’m a light sleeper. It’s no big deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns and says, “So something woke you up. Is it Maddie?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie shakes his head and says, “No...It’s no big deal. It’s just that…,” Eddie hesitates before saying, “You snore a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Buck asks shocked before saying, “I do not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie laughs and says, “Yes, you do,” before adding, “I...I love it. I find it charming that such a big loud noise can come from such a cute person,” he says while leaning down to peck Buck gently on the lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck wrinkles his nose and crosses his arms and shoots back, “Do you know what’s not charming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Eddie laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your morning breath,” Buck shoots back causing Eddie to pause in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Eddie says and cups his hands around his mouth to try and smell it, “What?” He asks as Buck gives him a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shrugs and says, “I’m just saying, seeing how you’re always up before me, you might consider brushing your teeth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie blinks and says, “I don’t...Okay, this is me brushing my teeth,” Eddie says jumping out of bed before quickly kissing Buck’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Buck says with a short laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie has to drop Christopher off at school so Buck and Eddie take separate cars, but when Eddie walks in he spots Buck holding three coffees, taking the one Buck passes to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie frowns at the coffees before asking, “Who’s the extra coffee for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck freezes and looks down at the two remaining in his hands and swallows before lamely saying, “Uh...me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t sleep well last night,” Buck tries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie grins and says, “Well I know that’s a lie, you were snoring all night.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t snore,” Buck hisses at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Eddie laughs kissing Buck briefly before heading towards the locker rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck waits until he spots Alex coming in soaked from the rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex, there you are,” Buck says cheerfully rushing over to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiles widely at him and sighs, “Ah, Buck. My favorite blonde.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Buck hums at him before saying, “Well I got you coffee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex laughs softly before saying, “You know I think I’m gonna like this friendship, it has benefits. Not the type I usually go for but, still good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck rolls his eyes a bit and says, “Bone dry cappuccino. Just like you like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sighs and says, “Well at least something’s dry around here. The rain out there is dreadful,” he groans before raising his brows a bit and asking, “You remember my coffee order?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re friends Alex,” Buck asserts as Alex takes a sip of the coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex hums before frowning and asking, “Is there vanilla in this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it,” Buck curses and says, “You must have got Eddie’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex huffs and then says, “Well I’m used to getting his leftovers so it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie comes up behind them around this time and groans, “God please tell me you’re not on our team,” he turns to Buck and says, “Buck you don’t have to talk to him or handle him for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, sadly,” Alex huffs and then adds, “Now that you’re here my day just got a lot worse, thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex,” Buck warns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie then zeros in on the coffee in Alex’s hands and asks, “Did you take his coffee, Alex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex rolls his eyes and says, “No, apparently I took yours. It reeks of vanilla,” he comments before shoving it into Eddie’s hands and saying, “Here you go,” before sulking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So maybe this friendship isn’t gonna be as easy as Buck was hoping. At least not with Eddie and Alex at each other’s throats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later at the hospital, Maddie stands just out of view of the door of Doctor Mcneal’s room sending in one of her fellow nurses to talk to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful day today, right Doctor Mcneal?” The nurse asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal sighs looking out the window and saying, “Yes. I love the rain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feeling good today?” The nurse questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Doctor Mcneal replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And your hand? Your right hand. Feeling good today?” The nurse asks next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal grins a bit and turns his head to her before saying, “Thanks for asking Sarah, but you’re just gonna have to tell Maddie that I’m not ready to give her that information, not if she isn’t willing to talk to me herself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse pales and nods, “Right...Okay. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie appears in the doorway narrowing her eyes at Doctor Mcneal just as Buck shows up and Maddie hisses at him, “Buck, ask him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Buck mocks before shutting the door behind him and turning towards Doctor Mcneal and asking, “You know my sister’s stalking your room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Doctor Mcneal nods, “She’s still not talking to me. Very prideful.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it,” Buck chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal gives a little nod before asking, “How are you, Buck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck drops into a chair and yawns, “Tired. Long week,” before he scratches his head asking unprompted, “Do you snore?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Doctor Mcneal asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re friends right?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal laughs and says, “I let you call me by my first name, I think we can agree on being friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods and says, “Well, Eddie, the boyfriend…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember,” Doctor Mcneal laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He says I snore. I don’t think I do. So do you snore?” Buck asks again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Doctor Mcneal answers back shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But would you know if you did?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had girlfriends before, Buck,” Mcneal says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So have I. No one’s ever said anything,” Buck groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm…Were you with them for the same period of time as Eddie?” Doctor Mcneal asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck pauses and then swallows before saying, “No…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe they just weren’t around long enough for it to become a problem,” Mcneal suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Buck huffs before asking, “How do I get rid of it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mcneal shrugs and says, “Well typically I’d suggest diet, but you’re in great shape...So it must be genetic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Buck sighs, “Just another thing to blame my parents for,” which makes Mcneal laugh loudly in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it’s time for Hen’s father’s surgery she and Maddie go with him down towards the operating room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what I want to hear,” Hen says to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I die you’ll kill me,” Hen’s father laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quick study,” Maddie grins just before coming to a stop as her father approaches standing in front of Hen’s father’s gurney.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie,” he says before adding, “Hello.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Maddie says blandly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m...Uh, how are you?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Uh, busy with work. We have a patient,” Maddie says glancing down at Hen’s father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen’s father smiles and says, “Hello.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Maddie’s father says back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Hen says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Maddie’s father stutters out before swallowing and saying, “Alright...I’ll be going. I’m so...uh, nice seeing you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Maddie mutters and goes back to pushing the gurney.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That your ex-boyfriend?” Hen’s father asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s my ex-father,” Maddie says with a slight shake of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get into the surgery everything seems to be going well and the surgeon directs Maddie’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see Maddie. Good exposure to the esophageal hiatus,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Maddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now we will inspect and palpate the abdominal cavity. Oh…,” the surgeon says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are the mets, right?” Maddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Throughout the stomach, the celiac lymph nodes, the liver. It’s everywhere,” the doctor sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie knows what that means and swallows before asking, “So that’s it? We’re closing him back up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. We will proceed,” the doctor says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie looks at him confused and starts to say, “But I thought when…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The patient asked us to proceed no matter what we found. He insisted,” the surgeon interrupts her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean exactly?” Maddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The surgeon sighs and then says, “He asked for a chance to fight. So we’re going to give it to him, but he’s gonna have to fight like hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie looks around nervously and says, “But he can recover? There’s a chance?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a chance,” the doctor nods with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie chews on her bottom lip before asking, “Does Hen...Does his daughter know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The patient asked that the request remain confidential,” the surgeon says giving her a pointed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie nods a bit before muttering under her breath, “Great…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney walks into the waiting room with two coffees and looks around at the relative emptiness outside of Hen standing and pacing the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowns slightly and asks, “Where are Buck and Eddie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen looks up at Chimney suddenly and takes to coffee from him and then shrugging, “Eating. Or who knows…Sleeping, maybe, Maddie gave them access to the on-call rooms, you know Eddie hasn’t been sleeping since Buck snores.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t we know it,” Chimney laughs thinking of the times he’s had Buck sleeping on his couch or slept over at Buck’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hen sighs before going back to pacing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pacing,” Chimney comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s just been in surgery for a while,” Hen huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. It means they’re being thorough,” Chimney tries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or it means there are complications.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somebody would’ve told you if there were complications. Maddie would have made sure of it,” Chimney assures her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Hen scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney sighs and says, “I know she’s sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen hums in response and Chimney adds, “It’s okay to be scared though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not scared,” Hen argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying if you are…,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not scared,” Hen insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can talk to me,” Chimney finishes before Hen’s attention is stolen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re back,” she says stepping towards the doctor and Maddie as they come towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He made it through,” the doctor informs Hen who sighs in relief and says, “Thank God.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck and Eddie show up soon after just as Maddie’s walking Hen back to her father’s room, with Chimney, Buck, and Eddie all trailing close behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie stops though and says, “You should prepare yourself though. It was an extensive surgery, he still has the tube in his throat to help him breathe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the doctor nods in agreement and explains, “Half his stomach was cut out and part of his esophagus. It’s going to be a big scar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Hen nods before saying, “I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just want you to be prepared,” Maddie finishes before leading them the rest of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get there it is in fact a huge scar and Buck is silent for a moment before whispering, “It’s a cool scar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” Eddie hisses at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Buck mutters back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen can’t look at him though, not really, and only for a minute before she turns around and hides behind the wall of the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie comes up beside her and takes her hand and gently says, “You need to breathe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my dad,” Hen whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Maddie sighs before hugging Hen tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my dad,” Hen repeats before hugging Maddie back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Maddie whispers back again, tightening the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Buck wakes up the next morning he immediately reaches out for Eddie only to find the bed empty and cold beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It startles Buck and he sits clear up before looking around the room and getting to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie,” he calls out looking in the bathroom and finding it empty before walking down the stairs with still no answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he gets downstairs to where Maddie’s bed is he finally sees Eddie asleep in her bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you have got to be kidding me,” Buck says crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie groans deeply as he awakes to Buck’s shouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is Maddie?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She spent the night at the hospital,” Eddie grumbles tiredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you slept in her bed?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie hums out, “Mmhmm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All night?” Buck asks accusingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Just after you fell asleep,” Eddie replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me that my snoring is so bad…,” Buck starts still shouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie groans again as Buck asks, “How did you deal with it all those nights before I found out about your wife?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney who’s seemingly let himself into Buck’s apartment passes by and comments, “Usually he slept there, set an alarm, and got back in bed with you before you woke up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie rubs his eyes and sighs before saying, “Yeah, I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns and then jumps on the bed snatching Eddie’s pillow out from under him and hitting him with it before he shouts, “Oh, well I'm gonna do more than hurt your feelings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? Oh. Stop it. Ah,” Eddie complains trying to grab the pillow from Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m gonna hurt your feelings cause…,” Buck starts to say before Eddie grabs him around the waist and pins him down on the bed underneath his body making Buck laugh as Eddie growls gently in his ear before giving Buck a short bite on his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie spends her morning in the bank crying as she holds Charlie’s check between her fingers and the banker comes around clearly confused as he asks, “Can I...help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, um...I...I inherited 8 million dollars,” Maddie cries while laughing in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” The banker asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost 9, actually,” Maddie sniffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Oh, I’m sorry,” he says handing Maddie a tissue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Maddie says blowing her nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The banker looks at her dubiously before starting to ask, “I’m sorry. Did you say…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, just take it. Just take it, please,” Maddie sobs pushing it across the table to the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes it and looks at it before commenting, “Is that...It’s covered in food. Is this some kind of joke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie laughs still crying as she does before saying, “It is kind of a joke...A really cruel joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sorry. You want to deposit this?” The banker asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie sobs and says, “If I wanted to deposit it, do you think that I would look like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand,” the banker replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m...I’m supposed to do something good. I’m supposed to do something good, and...and I didn’t…,” Maddie cries before groaning and angrily shouting, “Can...Can you just deposit the damn thing already?” At the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck finds himself back at the hospital visiting Hen’s father and Hen not that Hen’s father is awake yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ends up getting the chart from Maddie and walks into Doctor Mcneal’s room with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a chart?” Doctor Mcneal asks when Buck walks in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s my friend Hen’s father. Do you mind looking? I know it’s not your expertise,” Buck starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hand it over,” Doctor Mcneal says waving him over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Buck says passing the chart to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised they proceeded with the surgery,” Doctor Mcneal comments as he reads through the chart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Buck frowns before adding, “Really? Maddie didn’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might not be allowed to. Privacy purposes. But perhaps they think he has a strong enough constitution to fight the cancer,” Doctor Mcneal shrugs before asking, “Is he awake?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No he’s still intubated so he’s sedated,” Buck tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, then the main concern for the next few days will be multisystem organ failure. That is that the surgery was too intense for his weakened organs to support. You want to watch the kidneys because if the kidneys fail, that’s a sign that everything else is starting to go,” Doctor Mcneal informs him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So watch the kidneys,” Buck confirms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch the kidneys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thanks,” Buck smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal nods before asking, “How’s the boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Good. Tired,” Buck sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Snoring,” Doctor Mcneal grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck huffs and shakes his head a little, “I guess I do and it’s bad. I’ve chased him from my bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well maybe you won’t have to ask him to move out like Maddie wants, maybe your snoring will chase him out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Funny,” Buck quips back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re silent for a while before Doctor Mcneal finally asks, “How’s Maddie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck grins before shaking his head, “No. If I’m not allowed to share how you and your hand are doing, I’m not telling you, this goes both ways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Doctor Mcneal sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck considers him for a moment before commenting, “You two have a strange relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I suppose we do,” Doctor Mcneal answers back shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Buck leaves Doctor Mcneal’s room he makes his way to the nursery staying hidden in the doorway as he watches his father coo down at his nephew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And when you go home you’re gonna have your very own room. Yes, you do. And your mom, she’s got one of those, um, you know, uh, those stencils. Mmhmm, and she made cars and trains,” Buck’s father whispers sweetly to the baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck finds himself entranced by it before Maddie comes up behind him suddenly and asks, “You need something, Buck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine,” Buck says quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re watching him,” Maddie replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just the baby,” Buck says quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie hums and then suddenly their father spots them and calls out, “Maddie, Evan...It gets quiet here...how are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just here to check on him,” Maddie says walking towards the incubator to check out the baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just visiting a friend,” Buck replies quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie examines the baby before frowning and calling out, “Wait his stomach looks a little distended. Buck, grab my pager off the desk,” she orders him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods and rushes to the desk calling back, “Oh, alright...I’ll…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His stomach distended? I...I didn’t notice that,” their father asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to see,” Maddie tells him as Buck enters the room again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got the pager,” Buck says, passing it to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I gotta page the doctor,” Maddie says taking her pager and paging the doctor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay? Is this bad?” Their father asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have to wait for the doctor,” Maddie tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie?” Their father questions again just as the doctor enters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His abdomen is distended. He needed increased ventilatory support, so I ordered some X-rays,” Maddie tells the doctor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I was talking to him. I didn’t notice,” Buck and Maddie’s father stammers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s got massive free air trapped beneath his diaphragm. Mr. Buckley, we need to get Liam into surgery,” the doctor says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Another surgery? Why?” Their father asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His X-Rays indicate there’s a perforation in the bowel,” Maddie replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to get in there right away,” the doctor states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie grabs the forms and holds them out to her father saying, “Here’s a consent form. We need you to sign it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t...I...I don’t know. His mother has the flu,” her father stutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you’re not authorized to sign?” Maddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am. But I’d like to fill her in…,” he starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t have time for you to not know, had you acted faster last time maybe he’d still be with us…,” Maddie begins to say before stopping herself and saying, “Just sign the form. Your grandson doesn’t have time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...Maddie...I....,” their father continues to stutter before Buck finally speaks up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just listen to her and sign it dad,” Buck shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their father glances at Buck briefly before nodding and saying, “All right, all right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Maddie wheels, the baby into surgery Buck quickly leaves his father there and goes to find Eddie in Hen’s father's room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits down beside Eddie who’s fast asleep in the chair and lets his head fall to Eddie’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie sniffs as he wakes up and looks over at Buck extending his arm to wrap around him as he asks, “What’s the matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father’s here,” Buck whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your father?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one I don’t talk to and barely know, he’s here. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Buck sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie frowns and raises his brows, “Wait is he here to see Maddie or you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He’s here with his other family,” Buck tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry,” Eddie apologizes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck waits for a moment before asking, “Where did you sleep at your house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we slept at your house, where did you sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiles guiltily before saying, “The couch. Once I slept in the tub. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck processes this and shifts in his seat before whispering, “I’m a guy with abandonment issues. You have to sleep with me from now on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie looks at Buck and then smiles a little before saying, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles and presses his face into Eddie’s neck before whispering, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Eddie whispers back pressing a kiss to Buck’s temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck finds Maddie after the surgery and asks, “He good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there was a small scare, but he’s gonna be okay, I think,” Maddie tells Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods and then asks, “Are you good?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah?” Maddie replies confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You yelled at dad,” Buck reminds her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was gonna kill his grandson,” Maddie insists with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods before frowning slightly and asking, “What did you mean by had he acted quicker he’d still be with us?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maddie pales before rubbing her face and saying, “I don’t...I meant if he didn’t act soon he might not be with us. I’m just tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie…,” Buck starts to say when she interrupts by saying, “I deposited the check…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck blinks at this new info and says, “You did?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I cried the whole time but I did it,” Maddie nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck looks down sadly before wrapping her up in one of his arms and saying, “I’m sorry Maddie. But I’m proud of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Madie sighs back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Buck returns to Eddie’s side he smiles before asking, “How’d your nephew’s surgery go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They had a scare but he seems okay,” Buck tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie nods before biting his bottom lip and admitting, “I saw your father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He looks vaguely like Maddie, and he was pacing up and down the halls. He was worried. Maybe you should talk to him,” Eddie suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns and shakes his head and says, “No. He left and he wasn’t really a good guy before that either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie sighs and then says, “Your mother’s a force to be reckoned with, I’ve seen her. Just...maybe he had a side to this you don’t know,” Eddie offers up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck chuckles sadly before asking, “What, you think he tried to send me a card every year and she has a drawer full of unopened birthday cards? My life doesn’t usually turn out like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never know if you don’t ask,” Eddie shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods weakly before playing nervously with his hands and asking, “Come with me to see the baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Eddie smiles gently before standing up with Buck and walking down the nursery with his arm wrapped around Buck’s waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get to the nursery Maddie’s sitting with the baby letting it clutch her finger till Buck calls out her name, “Maddie.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She startles and stands up quickly stepping away from the baby before stuttering out, “Hey...I’m just checking his capillary refills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods a grin rising to his face as he says, “You’re holding his hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it,” Maddie shoots back quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eddie grins from beside Buck and adds, “It’s good. I mean we all need a little human contact.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it,” Maddie repeats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck walks up closer to the incubator staring down into it before whispering, “It sucks. It’s like he hasn’t had a chance to even deserve this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it sucks watching them struggle. Never stops sucking. But when they heal...it gets better,” Eddie smiles sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck is silent for a moment before he whispers out, “Christopher…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eddie sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could go home, see him?” Buck suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s alright. I know that,” Eddie smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Maybe I’m the one who wants to see him?” Buck says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie groans and rubs her forehead before saying, “God you two are practically married it’s nauseating.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not married,” Buck argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You literally have a child together,” Maddie counters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Eddie’s child,” Buck says quickly glancing over at Eddie who’s just chuckling to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Maddie tells him just before their father suddenly enters the room causing them all to freeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The doctor said he’s good is he…,” their father asks glancing between them all and </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s fine, should be good,” Maddie replies quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Great,” their father nods before looking between them and saying, “Maddie, Evan….I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got other patients,” Maddie says quickly retreating from the room leaving Buck standing there on his own beside Eddie and facing his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evan…,” his father starts to say before glancing over at Eddie and asking, “Who’s this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie,” Eddie answers offering his hand out to shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck’s father shakes Eddie’s hand and nods glancing between them again and stuttering, “This is you uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriend,” Buck answers clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, Eleanor did mention…,” his father nods before looking down at Eddie’s LAFD tee shirt and asking, “You’re a firefighter like Evan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eddie nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait…,” Buck's father says suddenly, “Actually I met you when Mary…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, briefly,” Eddie confirms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck’s father nods before walking up to the incubator staring down at Liam before asking, “He’s a good-looking baby huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Very,” Eddie agrees before Buck adds, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck’s father hesitates before saying, “Evan, maybe we could talk…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head and quickly says, “I’ve got to get home. Have a kid to tuck in, I don’t miss that stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck’s father blinks at him for a moment before stammering out, “You...you’ve got a kid…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck finds himself at a loss of words before Eddie steps in and says, “Yeah, we’ve got a kid. Don’t want to be late,” Eddie smiles before taking Buck’s hand in his and pulling him from the room with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck doesn’t know what to say the whole ride home so he just says nothing. But as soon as he walks through the door of his apartment Christopher leaps away from where he’s sitting with Carla to bound towards him throwing his arms around Buck’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck!” He shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey kiddo,” Buck smiles hugging Christopher close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re home. I thought you might not make storytime,” Christopher says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I almost put him to bed myself,” Carla comments packing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head and says, “Oh I wouldn’t miss storytime, certainly not when I don’t have work. Storytime is my absolute favorite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiles and kisses both the top of Buck and Christopher’s heads before sending Carla off with a goodbye since Christopher and Buck are too wrapped up in talking to each other to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck carries Christopher to what is normally Maddie’s bed and lays Christopher down tucking him in before picking up a book and reading to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie can hear Buck doing the voices even after he’s gone upstairs to wash off. By the time he finishes Christopher’s fast asleep curled around his stuffed animal with Buck yawning as he makes his way towards the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck goes into the bathroom before coming up with a colorful nose stip which makes Eddie laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Buck tells him quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry it’s just why do you have a bandage on your nose?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a bandage it’s a nose strip it’s supposed to stop me from snoring,” Buck hisses as he lays down on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a magical nose strip it is then,” Eddie laughs before laying on the bed himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie thinks he falls asleep first, but suddenly he startles awake glancing around for what did it when suddenly a loud snore reaches his ears and has him staring up at the ceiling with a groan stuck in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie spends most of the night with his face buried in the pillow catching small bits of sleep between Buck’s snores which mostly occurs when he nudges Buck awake to stop the snoring for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But by the time the alarm goes off in the morning he’s completely exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie groans from beneath his pillow and shouts, “God. Just turn it off. Turn it off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck whines as he rubs his eyes to wake up and hisses back, “Could you not snap at me?’ He asks turning off the alarm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie rolls onto his back again and stares up at the ceiling with his arm draped over his eyes blocking the light as he sighs, “I’m sorry. I didn’t sleep much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck rolls over and hides his face in Eddie’s neck before muttering, “Maybe that’s because you were too busy shoving me every five minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t shoving you. I was nudging you to stop the very loud sawing of wood,” Eddie shoots back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wore the nose strip,” Buck complains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie laughs and leans over before kissing Buck’s cheek and saying, “Oh, it’s cute, but it doesn’t work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie hasn’t shaved for a while having not been sleeping and the rough stubble has grown in and scratches against Buck’s smooth cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” Buck whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to shave,” Buck tells Eddie before hearing Christopher call out for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs before kissing Eddie’s forehead and getting up as Eddie simply rolls onto his stomach burying his face into the bed in hopes of getting some shut-eye while Buck gets Christopher ready for school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Buck goes downstairs he sees Maddie making breakfast while Chimney sits by and says, “Sorry you didn’t have a bed last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s fine I got a nap in at the hospital and I have the morning off so I’ll sleep while you’re all gone,” Maddie tells him, “Get ready, and then you all can have breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck gives her a grateful smile and picks Christopher up and says, “Alright Christopher let’s get ready so we can get some of Maddie’s breakfast,” and carries him into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing how Buck doesn’t even realize he’s a dad now,” Chimney comments with a laugh as he goes to look in the fridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Eddie and him are basically living together and raising Christopher together, but refusing to take the leap of actually saying it,” Maddie says flipping her french toast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney laughs and then pauses as he stares at the fridge door and notices something missing, “Maddie, uh...the...the… the check. The...it’s not uh...it’s not here. Did you...did you drop it?” He asks dropping to the floor to look for it, “Move over. Maddie,” he tells her looking around her feet before declaring, “It’s not here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I deposited it, okay? I wanted you and Buck to shut up,” Maddie groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t deposit it in the garbage disposal right?” Chimney asks her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s at the bank, okay? Now just shut up about it already,” Maddie tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney blinks before saying, “It’s...It’s at the bank? It’s earning interest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I not just tell you to shut up about it?” Maddie hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie...It’s real now,” Chimney tells her, “That money, it could...The money could travel. It could...it could buy things. It could buy many, many things. That’s a...that’s a lot of money, Maddie,” Chimney tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up about it, Chimney,” Maddie growls at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying...I’m just saying life short. You know, it’s like, cancer happens and bad things happen and I...you know, it’s just...it’s just...gather your rosebuds. You know, you have 8.7 million rosebuds, Maddie. You gotta spend some rosebuds. That’s what I’m saying,” Chimney says shoving Maddie’s arm gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made me burn my french toast,” Maddie whispers glaring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney hits her arm again and happily, says, “You can buy new french toast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Buck and Christopher come out of the bathroom Buck looks around before asking, “What’s burning?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This only earns a glare from Maddie as she flips the french toast slowly which makes Buck quickly go silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though they've all have a hard day at work, all of them end up going to the hospital around lunch, and Buck makes sure to stop by the nursery to check how Liam is doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As fate would have it when he does his father is already in thee and spots Buck automatically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck blushes and begins to stutter, “Hey...uh I was just uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The baby’s doing well,” his father says quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck pauses and asks, “He is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Yeah, he’s good. I think uh the doctor said he’s out of the woods,” Buck’s father nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods back and then says, “That’s good I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck's father smiles just a little before saying, “You always cared about kids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns slightly before reminding him, “You only knew me when I was a kid, dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father smiles sadly before replying, “Yeah, well you always cared about younger kids then. Though maybe you just cared about everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Buck mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a silence before his father starts to say, “You have a…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s Eddie’s but...I mean I’m there so…,” Buck interjects quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father nods and then says, “Well, being there is the most important part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shrugs and says, “It’s one of them. But I gotta go. I have a friend,” Buck explains quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father nods back and says, “Yes, yes of course. I’m just gonna call his mom and let her know the good news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah,” Buck nods quickly before retreating back to where Hen, Chimney, and Eddie all are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father ends up going to the waiting room just in view of where Buck, Hen, Chimney, and Eddie are all standing eating sandwiches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah. No, he’s out of the woods,” they can hear Buck’s father say into the phone before he spills his coffee on himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns and then comments, “How am I related to that man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Chimney asks looking away from Buck’s father to look at Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, look at him. He’s a mess,” Buck says in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Hen asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, he’s a disaster. He’s a stammering, mumbling, clumsy disaster with whom I have absolutely nothing common, not one thing,” Buck sighs heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen frowns a bit before giving Buck a look and saying, “I hate to break this to you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you do your own share of stammering yourself,” Chimney tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen nods and says, “Yeah, that nervous talking thing you do? It’s actually a lot like him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck gives her a look before saying, “What? No it’s not,” he quickly turns his head to the right and asks, “Eddie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s head shoots up from where it’s resting, “Huh? What? Sorry, I fell asleep. What are we talking about?” He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney shakes his head and groans, “God Buck you seriously need to get this snoring thing taken care of you’re killing Eddie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shut up,” Buck tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plus that messy thing,” Hen says turning the conversation back to Buck’s similarities with his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, totally,” Chimney agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Buck asks. “Hen is the messy one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s different,” Hen says before admitting, ‘My house might be messy, my locker can be messy, but I am not messy. Sometimes you have, like food and stuff all over you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck stares back at them in offense as Chimney nods in agreement before adding, “Yeah, food. Band-aids on your face. I can still kinda see that indentation from the nose strip you were wearing last night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen and Chimney both lean in to examine Buck’s face as Buck says, “You both suck. Come on Eddie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry? What?” Eddie asks tiredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killing him,” Hen comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie,” Buck repeats and tugs on his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming,” Eddie nods before following Buck out of the hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen laughs before looking back towards Buck’s father and saying, “Oh, my god...He’s just like him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right?” Chimney laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Hen comments with a headshake before leaving with Chimney.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the workday, everyone’s tired. Eddie and Buck haven’t been sleeping because of the snoring and Chimney and Hen have been sleeping at the hospital. So everyone’s half asleep as they change out of the gear at the end of the day when Hen gets a page and says, “It’s my dad, 911.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck stands up and says, “Alright, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll drive,” Eddie says getting to his feet with a bit of a waver and a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re exhausted, you haven’t slept,” Chimney says through a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither have you, you came straight from the hospital with Hen all night to here,” Eddie argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…,” Chimney starts to say before his argument falls short in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods before yawning himself, “I mean I can…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re tired too,” Hen groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie won’t let me sleep cause I snore,” Buck complains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God damn it. Is Bobby still here?” Hen asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He left,” Chimney sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” Hen mutters at a loss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck looks towards the stairs and sees Alex coming down with his bag slung over his shoulder and sighs, “I...I’ve got someone who can drive us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck chews at his bottom lip before saying, “Hen, Chimney, keep Eddie here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Who are you…,” Eddie starts to ask before watching Buck make his way towards Alex, “Oh, hell no, Buck get back…,” he starts to shout before Hen’s hand hit’s him in the chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” she tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He…,” Eddie starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hen’s father, now shut up,” Chimney shoots back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex…,” Buck says, coming up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looks at Buck before asking “Sure you want to be seen talking to me?” He suddenly looks up to where Hen, Chimney, and Eddie are and frowns before asking, “Why are Hen and Chimney holding Eddie back when he looks like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause I need a favor from you,” Buck tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming not the fun sexual kind?” Alex grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to feel more a part of the team?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sighs and then says, “Buck, just tell me what you need and I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles a bit and then sighs, “We’re all too exhausted to drive and we need a ride to the hospital for Hen’s father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex considers this before quickly saying, “I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Buck says patting Alex’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nods then and adds, “You’re riding shotgun though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck gives Alex a look before asking, “Do you want Eddie to kill you with a shotgun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Buck sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Buck goes back to Eddie, Hen, and Chimney as they walk out to Alex’s car, Eddie stands beside Buck and hisses, “Buck what the hell are you doing, with Alex…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need a ride. He can drive. Hen is what matters now, okay?” Buck tells him as he opens the passenger door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eddie sighs and says, “Fine...But wait why are you getting up front?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promised I’d ride shotgun,” Buck explains before climbing in and shutting the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna kill him,” Eddie growls before Buck climbs up into the passenger seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After he drives us,” Hen tells Eddie before pushing him towards the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie climbs into the back with Hen and Chimney as Alex looks back at him with a smile, “Don’t worry, Eddie. Buck and I will be fine up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex pats Buck’s thigh and Eddie grits his teeth as Buck warns him, “Alex…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear to…,” Eddie mutters before Chimney pushes him back in his seat and says, “Eddie, take a nap, you’re exhausted anyway. I promise Alex won’t do anything to Buck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not unless he asks,” Alex grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie is waiting for them when they arrive at the hospital and raises her brows in question when she spots them, “You guys are all here and Alex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He had to drive us we’re all...,” Buck tries to explain before muttering, “But Hen’s dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want these people all here?” The doctor asks them when she arrives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re my family,” Hen replies quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor glances them over before sitting down across from them at the conference table they’re at and saying, “Alright. Well, I called you in because I need to perform a procedure on your father to help him breathe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...so you’re saying he can’t breathe right now?” Hen asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With the extensive surgery, your father is not breathing on his own, which is why we still have him intubated,” Maddie explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now the tube in his throat has a kink in it, which is straining his breathing. It just happens,” the doctor adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...he’s doing good right? Buck said his kidney function was important and they’ve been doing good,” Hen stutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, we need to replace the tube,” Maddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so why not just do it? What are you waiting for?” Hen asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“With the damage to your father’s esophagus and the swelling in his throat from being intubated all this time…,” the doctor starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might not be able to get it in, the new tube?” Eddie finishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor nods and sighs, “Under these circumstances...it can be a complicated procedure. If I’m not successful...I’m saying you need to prepare yourself for the possibility…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That he could die,” Hen finishes this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the doctor confirms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen tells the doctor to go ahead with it and they all move to stand outside the waiting room in a line leaning up against the wall while they wait for the procedure to be performed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie sighs before he catches the smell of something and wrinkles his nose before hisses, “God...What...what is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Chimney,” Hen calls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m nervous,” Chimney says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re all silent for a moment before Hen shouts, “Oh.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God,” Buck groans pinching his nose shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” Alex calls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ,” Eddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it Chimney!” Buck tells at him smacking his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m nervous,” Chimney repeats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a moment of silence again before they all shout and start laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” Eddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen hisses through her laughter as she says, “Oh! For god’s sake, Chimney. Take some charcoal or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s disgusting,” Alex says with a shake of his head before Buck whispers, “Sheesh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck is the first to spot Maddie when she comes out of the procedure room and he quickly rushes over to her as she looks pale on her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie is it...Is it good?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods weakly before saying, “Yeah...Yeah, it’s good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck feels some relief before he touches her arm and asks, “Are you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just…,” Maddie says with a shake of her head glancing to where Hen is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go tell Hen, alright?” Buck tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Maddie nods back at him before he rushes towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Buck and Eddie wake up the next morning they’re even more tired than the previous and their patience with each other is wearing all too thin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I was at the hospital I heard there’s a surgery you know. It’s a minor laser thing. Supposed to really help we could look into it,” Eddie suggests as he stares up at the ceiling with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shrugs and says, “Sure, and while we’re at it, let’s look at halitosis cures for you. Not to mention stubble cures, because it’s now become physically impossible for me to kiss your face,” Buck hisses at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m too tired to shave!” Eddie yells back angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and none of this anger was about me asking Alex to drive us last night,” Buck counters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie is silent for a moment ready to argue before he shoots back, “Why are you even talking to him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He works with us,” Buck replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t mean you need to be his friend,” Eddie retorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well someone should be,” Buck mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not a good friend or are you forgetting?” Eddie starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I haven’t, Eddie,” Buck replies quickly before adding, “but we’re not perfect either, or are you forgetting we cheated too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not the same,” Eddie frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs and shakes his head before saying, “Whatever. But everyone deserves to have someone in the corner. He was your friend for years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Until…,” Eddie starts again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I KNOW! WHO CAN FORGET CERTAINLY NOT YOU!” Buck shouts back finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, Buck, I don’t want him getting his hooks into you,” Eddie says frustrated before rolling over and turning his back to Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns and says, “What’s that supposed to mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Eddie grumbles back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sits there for a moment before he realizes and says, “Oh my God, Eddie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” Eddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie,” Buck whispers, reaching for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m…,” Eddie starts to say his body stiff and voice wavering as Buck touches him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie, I love you,” Buck whispers wrapping his arms around Eddie only for him to remain silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck tries again and whispers, “Eddie, look at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie keeps his face buried in the mattress though as Buck pleads, “Please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie finally rolls over only to hide his face in Buck’s neck and whispers, “Buck...He…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck holds Eddie tighter and kisses his forehead before whispering, “I’m in love with you, we’re...we’re good, we’re…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Shannon...I could never have anything that was just mine with him, I’ve always had to share. My family...my stuff...apparently my wife and now I have to…,” Eddie stutters out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t. It’s not like that,” Buck insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t at first with Shannon either...But I’m not...I’ve never been enough…,” Eddie whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re more than enough, Eddie...Alex...He’s tried multiple times…,” Buck starts to explain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus that doesn’t…,” Eddie hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He tried when we weren’t together and I didn’t want him then. I’ve...I’ve only wanted you…,” Buck whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam…,” Eddie starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought maybe we were too damaged that I could never get over it all, but I’ve been in love with you for so long Eddie. I’ve never not wanted to be with you, even when you were chasing me I wanted to give in every second cause you’re you,” Buck tells him kissing along Eddie’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was an idiot,” Eddie says with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A little, but you’re my idiot,” Buck replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheesy,” Eddie mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles and kisses Eddie’s shoulder before whispering, “You’ll still love me, right? Even if I snore for the rest of our God-given lives and keep you up and you never sleep again. You won’t leave?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie laughs and nods, “Yeah, I’ll still love you. You gonna be able to live with my stubble and bad breath?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles and cuddles closer to Eddie before whispering, “Yeah. It’s...it’s not so bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...Your snoring is really bad though,” Eddie grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is your stubble, I was just being nice,” Buck tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie sighs and runs his fingers up along Buck’s arms before asking, “Do you have to still talk to Alex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles weakly and says, “He needs someone, and if you’re not ready to be there for him…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Eddie says quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then yeah, I’m still gonna talk to Alex,” Buck replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Just don’t get too friendly I mean… I know I’m your boyfriend, but I still want to be your best friend,” Eddie mentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Buck smiles and kisses Eddie gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’m gonna go get Christopher ready and take him to school,” Eddie tells him sitting up on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does Christopher sleep you know with me being so…,” Buck starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Christopher, and Maddie for that matter both seem to be able to sleep through a war. I’m a light sleeper,” Eddie explains with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck grinds his teeth and says, “Maybe if Maddie’s not here you should sleep in her bed, and Christopher and I can sleep up here. I mean it’s not a lot of help without walls but...it might…,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you didn’t want me to leave you,” Eddie reminds Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d have Christopher so it wouldn’t be so bad,” Buck reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Eddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to sleep with you, Buck. We’ll...we’ll figure it out,” Eddie nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles and says, “Okay. I love you, Eddie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Eddie says pecking Buck on lips before going down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try,” Buck says resting his head back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only forty minutes pass before he hears Maddie’s voice though, “Buck?” She asks. “Buck, are you sleeping?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you hear me snoring?” Buck questions with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re not sleeping?” Maddie asks again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs and says, “I should be. I haven’t slept all week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Me neither,” Maddie sighs laying down beside Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I keep Eddie up, and if he doesn’t sleep well I don’t, but if he’s not here...I can’t sleep without him either and it sucks,” Buck complains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie stares up at the ceiling before sighing, “You two are really just...in love, like full out in love aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been like this. It’s terrifying,” Buck says with a shake of the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, mom and dad never gave us good relationship role models,” Maddie comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah...Does my snoring keep you up? Eddie says you sleep through it fine, but…,” Buck tries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I grew up with you. I got used to it,” Maddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think Eddie will get used to it?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Maddie whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs and then says, “I’m thinking of moving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Maddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean I’m thinking of getting a bigger place,” Buck explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you need me to move out…,” Maddie starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Buck says quickly, “I want...I want you to keep living with me. But I think maybe a place with walls is necessary.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie laughs before suggesting, “You could make Eddie get a place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’s ready to put down roots in a place yet,” Buck sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s put down roots here,” Maddie mentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No he’s put roots in me,” Buck tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds dirty,” Maddie grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck laughs and then huffs, “What I’m saying is it’s not this place. It’s me. So he’ll go wherever. But I don’t think he’s found his place yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you need more room, Evan,” Maddie starts again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need more room even if you’re not here, Maddie. At least two actual bedrooms. Hell maybe even three,” Buck tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie grins and then says, “You’re really thinking with Christopher and Eddie in mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck blushes and shrugs, “Yeah, maybe I am…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A house you thinking?” Maddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head and says, “No. I’m not that ready to put down roots, just an apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You like this apartment,” Maddie reminds him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice, but I really just came here to escape, you know? I needed a place after Abby. The only ties I really have to this apartment, in particular, are Plissken being around and you showing up and Eddie being around and you two will come with me so it’s okay,” Buck tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie smiles a bit and says, “Then I think it’s a good idea, as long as Eddie pays rent if he’s gonna be over all the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck laughs and says, “Fine,” he’s quiet for a moment before asking her, “How...how are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie shrugs a bit and says, “I don’t know. Fine, I guess. I’m just worried about Hen’s dad and Doctor Mcneal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You could just ask Doctor Mcneal how he’s doing,” Buck reminds her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or he could just tell me,” Maddie shoots back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck laughs and then asks, “How’s Hen’s dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie is quiet for a moment before whispering, “It’s bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Buck sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s going into renal failure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck is silent for a moment before finally whispering, “Our dad seems to be around everywhere, every day now, and he’s perfectly healthy, and I have nothing to say to him. If Hen’s dad dies…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Maddie sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if dad died, our lives wouldn’t be any different,” Buck says before asking, “Is it weird that I’m a little jealous of Hen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Maddie says before adding, “But I am too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck and Maddie go back to the hospital to be with Hen a few hours after. Maddie does her rounds while Buck talks to Doctor Mcneal about everything going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Eddie leaves to go pick Christopher up from school and Maddie decides to go speak to Mcneal herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She steps into his doorway silent for a moment before saying, “Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal blinks at her quietly before saying, “Hey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie swallows before saying, “My friend’s dad is dying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck told me,” Doctor Mcneal sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You talk to Buck now,” Maddie says as a statement not as a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Doctor Mcneal confirms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie shakes her head slightly before sitting in the chair beside his bed, “Of course,” she says, “Everyone talks to Buck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal hums to himself and Maddie plays with her hands before saying, “We intubated him but...He was without oxygen for several minutes so maybe…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal shakes his head and stops her, “Maddie, there’s no blame here. His body is diseased and undergone tremendous trauma. Now his organs are shutting down. There’s no blame here,” he repeats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie swallows before asking, “Do people come back from this? His B.U.N and creatinine are high. I get that. I was just wondering, in...in your experience...Can people come back from this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doctor Mcneal sighs and takes Maddie’s hand in his before saying, “I don’t have any statistics, Maddie. I don’t have any more medicine for you. Now it’s about faith.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Faith,” Maddie says with a weak sort of laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do anything, but if you want me to talk to you, or say a prayer, or be here, then that...that I can do,” Doctor Mcneal nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re people of science,” Maddie reminds him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs and says, “In my experience science is not enough. Science didn't get your brother out of that OR with the bomb.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luck,” Maddie shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He fought, he hoped, and we believed in him. We all gave him the strength to do what he needed to do, we gave him something to come back for and we had faith in him. Sometimes that can be even more important,” Doctor Mcneal affirms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Maddie sighs shakily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit quietly for a moment before Doctor Mcneal speaks again to say, “ My hand…It’s better by the way. No tremors, no pain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. That’s good,” Maddie smiles before sniffing and looking down at his hand in hers. She quickly jerks it away before rising to her feet quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie,” Doctor Mcneal starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to go. It was nice speaking to you again,” Maddie says quickly before hurrying to leave his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Eddie comes in for his next shift he knows it’s just going to be him and Chimney working this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as he enters the locker room he sees Alex sat on the bench sniffling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie frowns and then says, “Oh, my God. Buck is right you’re  a mess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Alex shoots back quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you,” Eddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m...I’m miserable,” Alex says shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the rain and then the shift to a sudden heatwave. It takes a while to adjust,” Eddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to adjust,” Alex says with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie sighs heavily and says, “Then go home. Go back to Texas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex pauses and then glances up at Eddie suspiciously before asking, “Did Buck...Did he tell you what we talked about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie frowns and shakes his head, “No. He’s...He’s a good friend. He keeps people's secrets and takes care of them, even in spite of me. It’s maddening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He cares about you a lot,” Alex says suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie hums in response not sure whether to believe it coming from Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does Eddie. More than Shannon did. She always...She never fought me too hard. Buck, he always redirects me,” Alex explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie crosses his arms over his chest defensively before saying, “You better not mess it up or hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I could say the same to you,” Alex counters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie wrinkles his face up in confusion, “You care about him that much already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shared things with him. Things I haven’t told anyone,” Alex says quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re not there for me anymore. You weren’t long before I slept with your wife though,” Alex huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true,” Eddie shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is. You didn’t only leave her behind when you were in Afghanistan, you left me too and when you came back, you still weren’t there,” Alex yells back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had just come back from war, it wasn’t easy,” Eddie argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither was being without you. People rely on you, Eddie, and you just...You pull away,” Alex says throwing his hands up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie frowns and hisses under his breath, “Look I’m trying here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why so that Buck will stay away from me?” Alex counters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…,” Eddie stumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well it seems things haven’t changed all that much. You’re still as closed off as ever,” Alex says rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie frowns and shoots back, “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It means that he asked me about your dad,” Alex tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dad,” Eddie mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, said you just mentioned you had a stepdad and didn’t say anything about your father. Asked if I knew what happened,” Alex shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie pales and then stutters, “Did you...Did you tell him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s your business to tell him. He thought so too. Whether you realize it or not I’m still your friend, I’m still looking out for you and you can trust some people in your life cause they’re looking out for you, like Buck. You don’t have to be so closed off all the time,” Alex says shaking his head at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie grits his teeth before muttering, “You make everything more difficult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, you do,” Alex shouts back at him before going further, “You never loved Shannon, not really, you just tried to be a good guy and I could never be just a good guy, I was always flawed while you just did what you were supposed to and seemed safer. But you ruined things for me. Had you just been honest with her and yourself, maybe she’d be with me and we both could have been happy. You’d have Buck and Christopher and a family, and I’d have my own family and Shannon, rather than just walking pneumonia and an ex-best friend who hates me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie takes this in before responding quickly, “You didn’t love Shannon and you didn’t want a family with her, Alex. You wanted to trump me. You wanted to finally win.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make this my fault too,” Alex growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex, you didn’t want a settled-down life and family, that’s never what you wanted,”  Eddie tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cause the great Eddie always knows what people want, you always know everything. The truth is I lost because Shannon didn’t want a family or life with me when she thought she still had a shot at one with you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re rewriting history, Alex to make yourself the victim of all this. Even had I stepped away you and Shannon would not be together. You aren’t star-crossed lovers,” Eddie argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well the world doesn’t revolve around you and Buck, Eddie,” Alex retorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that, but however you slice it, it never would have worked out. You would have been far worse than I ever was. A terrible husband and a terrible father. That’s the truth,” Eddie nods before marching away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen spends the night at her father’s bedside head dropped low as she holds his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swallows before she finally whispers, “That neighbor kid, Mike Wilden? I did hit him in the face with a stick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head thinking about her father admitting to running over her dog and handing him an admission of her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And...When his dad came over and he was yelling and you asked me if it was true...I lied,” she continues, “And you thought I never lied so you took my side. And you and his dad got in that big fight, and then his kids egged our house and then our cousins went over and blew up his lawnmower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen sighs and finally says, “Anyway...I did it. He was teasing me...and he was bigger than me...So I need the stick to reach his face. And I lied to you, dad. So...I’m saying I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen sniffs, wiping her eyes before leaning in real close to whisper in his ear, “Dad...If you have any more fight in you...If you could fight this thing just a little harder, that would be good. That’d be good right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck wakes the next morning curled up with Christopher’s head resting on his chest. He rubs his back gently staring up at the ceiling. It’s the weekend so it’s a nice day to sleep in before Buck has to drop Christopher off at Shannon’s. He’s finally got some sleep without Eddie shoving him awake, but he still wakes up several times a night reaching across the bed for Eddie’s much larger form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Christopher being tucked into his side safe and warm was better than having no one at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie finally ends up coming upstairs around midday to check on him and frowns looking around, “Where’s Eddie?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made him sleepover at Chimney’s,” Buck says as Christopher flops his body closer to Bucks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck rubs his back and Maddie asks, “He left Christopher here though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t want me to be alone,” Buck says with a soft sort of smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s nice,” Maddie smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck huffs and shakes his head a little, “The snoring is really that bad. Really, how did you deal with it when we were kids?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie laughs softly before saying, “Well we lived next to the freeway even before you were born so it never really bothered me. But yeah it’s pretty bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you get any sleep last night?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No,” Maddie sighs before crawling into bed beside Buck and Christopher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck laughs softly and says, “I finally go some. Still woke up throughout the night cause Eddie wasn’t here. But it was easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, well I stayed up baking and cleaning the bathroom floor, you know in case Hen wants to come over and lie down on it, might go over to her place and clean her’s too in case she prefers her own bathroom,” Maddie tells him with a shrug before looking towards and ceiling and saying, “It’s weird...I have all this money, and I would spend every penny of it to save Hen from what she’s about to go through, but I...can’t. It’s useless. So I made cobbler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Buck chuckles before saying, “Well cobblers good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah,” Maddie laughs back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Christopher finally wakes up Buck gets him ready to go back to Shannon’s but also ensures that he’s gotten at least two slices of Maddie’s cobbler down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitchen is filled with them so Buck packs up one to take over to Shannon’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck walks with Christopher up to the door knocking on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shannon comes to the door and smiles, “Hey Buck. Dropping him off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, and this cobbler, my sister made a ton so I figured you’d want some,” Buck tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’ve had your sisters baking before so I’m definitely happy to take it off your hands,” Shannon laughs taking it from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Buck laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are things? I heard it’s been a hectic week,” Shannon says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Hen’s dad, my dad, my snoring keeps Eddie up, Maddie’s check, the doctor Maddie worked with, and Alex’s problem...I…,” Buck stutters freezing slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shannon stares at him for a moment before hissing out a whisper, “Alex...Oh, my God, he told you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck turns red slightly before whispering, “Yeah.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Does Eddie?” Shannon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head quickly and replies, “Oh God no. No. I’m trying to keep Eddie from murdering him, that would not go over well at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Shannon sighs before hesitating and saying, “I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need to talk about it,” Buck says quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Alex talked to you about it,” Shannon mentions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re kinda friends,” Buck shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s Eddie with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not great, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just be careful, Alex can be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not gonna fall for him,” Buck says quickly, “He’s charming and I think a little misunderstood, but Eddie’s…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one?” Shannon asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Buck sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought so too, then…,” Shannon starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t think, I know,” Buck shoots back quickly before his cheeks turn red at the admission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Shannon mutters before saying, “Well thanks for dropping Christopher off, Buck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have a good day, Shannon,” Buck nods cooly before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck ends up at his place with Alex after trying to pawn off one of Maddie’s cobblers on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex pokes a slice of cobbler with his fork weakly before saying, “Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Buck says leaning against the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I would be a bad father?” Alex asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck freezes and stutters out, “Uh...I don’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I mean you’re practically a dad now too with Christopher…,” Alex starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not...I…,” Buck says shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you have your own experience with bad father’s so…,” Alex shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Buck groans and then pauses before asking, “Uh…Are you...Do you like kids?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex blinks and then says, “I don’t know. Depends on how loud they are. Christopher was always a good kid, but most…,” he shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay,” Buck says, “Do you like your family? Not all of them, but any of them? I mean, are you a family kind of guy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really have a family...Eddie...He was my family,” Alex tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that went well,” Buck chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean your family isn’t great right?” Alex asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but I love my sister, always have, I always wanted to be there for her, and for better or worse I still take care of my mother. I’ve also wanted a family and people around me,” Buck adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Alex mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs and then says, “Well what about birthdays and anniversaries? Do you remember those sorts of things? Do you enjoy them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know...Sometimes. But isn’t it the same with all men?” Alex frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck laughs and then shakes his head, “No. Some men just like kids. To some family is everything, blood or not. They like those big events of being together and...I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God,” Alex groans, “You and Eddie really are the perfect match. He loves all those sappy things and was always a good kid person. Always worked at the summer camp every summer, always cared about birthdays and special occasions. I think Shannon ruined it for him a little bit...But Eddie’s right I would have made a terrible husband and father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex looks down and Buck sighs before walking over to him and squeezes his shoulder gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night they’re all called to the hospital by Hen for the meeting with her father’s doctors. They explain the situation to them slowly before falling silent. They all know what it means, what they’re saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen swallows though and whispers, “So, you’re saying he’s not getting better. You’re saying he’s not gonna wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of his organs are shutting down. His liver and kidneys are no longer supporting him, and he is entirely dependent upon his life support machines. We’re saying...He’s not going to wake up,” they affirm before adding, “You can keep him on life support and wait for nature to take its course. That could take days or weeks or you can take him off life support.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unplug him,” Hen confirms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” the doctor nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen is quiet for a moment before looking at them, “Guys…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Chimney asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hen we can’t say,” Buck tells her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns to Eddie and says, “Eddie...You were a field medic, you must have…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hen,” Eddie whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie...Please.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eddie swallows before nodding a bit and saying, “He’s in pain...His organs are shutting down. He can’t breathe on his own. It’s painful and he’s on medication but...Medication can only do so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen nods and says, “ So you think...You’re saying I should let him go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie bites his bottom lip before saying, “I think you need to decide. I can’t tell you what to do here, Hen. None of us can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen swallows before nodding and turning to the doctors and crying softly, “He’s not my dad like this. And he’s not gonna wake up. So...so I think you should take him off...Unplug him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stand with Hen through the whole ordeal, stay with her in the short fifteen minutes it takes for her father to pass on. Hen rushes from the room after the monitors go flat and no one follows her. No except for Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck finds his way back to the nursery, instead watching his father with his nephew before speaking up from his spot in the doorway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a drawer of unopened cards somewhere?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father freezes and then asks, “I’m sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs and says, “I just...wanted to know...You left when I was young. It wasn’t great memories I have and I’ve only ever heard mom and Maddie’s side of the story and Eddie thinks I should ask...I’m just wondering if maybe you have a side I haven’t heard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck’s father mauls this over before shrugging, “We weren’t good for each other. She worked all the time and we were miserable and I saw I was making you all miserable too. I thought at first maybe if I just got away from her then...maybe I’d be a better dad, but...she didn’t want me around and...I didn’t fight her on that. She was your mother and she gave birth to you, It...didn’t seem right to take you two. Eventually, I remarried and...had the girls. I’m...I’m so sorry, Evan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck stops his apology before quickly asking, “Do you snore?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Buck’s father asks caught off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs heavily and says, “It appears that I snore. Mom never did and Maddie doesn’t so...I was just...Forget it,” he says shaking his head beginning to turn around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I snore,” Buck's father says, causing Buck to stop, “I snore like a trucker. You...You get that from me. The wax earplugs work pretty good for Eleanor,” he tells Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles a bit before turning towards him and nodding, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie follows Hen outside to where she has herself braced up against the wall. When she spots him she considers him curiously. Certainly, he was the last one of the group she expected to follow her out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie hesitates in front of her before saying, “There’s a club...The dead dad’s club. And you can’t be in it until you’re in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowns and shrugs, “You can try and understand, you can sympathize, but until you feel that loss…,” he pauses and then tells her, “My dad died when I was 12.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t go further on explaining it but he looks to her and adds, “Hen...I’m really sorry you had to join the club.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nods and then whispers, “I don’t know how to exist in a world where my dad doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie swallows before whispering, “Yeah that never really changes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie finds himself thinking about his dad the whole drive back to Buck’s. He groans slightly as he gets inside and realizes that tonight when he feels emotionally drained in a way he hasn’t in a long time, he’s gonna have a sleepless night beside Buck and his snoring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes his way up the stairs though only to spot a package on his pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He changes into his sleepwear before going to pick the package off the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It reads wax earplugs and he sighs for a moment thinking it’ll be just like the nose strip, but the second he puts them in his ears Buck’s snoring is suddenly no longer there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiles in relief before reaching over and pulling Buck back against his chest spooning him from behind pressing a kiss to Buck’s shoulder before he finally falls asleep. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Great Expectations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Buck can’t imagine a more awkward dinner than the one they’re having and he’s had some pretty awkward family dinners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this is another level, as he hears nothing but silverware scraping against the plates, followed by the loud crunching noise coming from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swallows eyes darting between Maddie and Eddie who are both eating silently at his side. Maddie gives Buck an amused sort of look before both their eyes shift towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the counter in the kitchen eating cereal straight from the box, very loudly, is Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck had invited him to dinner, which had gone over just splendidly with Eddie. Immediately when Alex showed up the two of them started fighting which ended with Alex exiling himself to the kitchen and eating from a box of cereal instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence is finally broken as Eddie lifts the dish and asks, “Maddie would you like seconds?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie smiles and says, “I’m great, Eddie. But maybe Alex would like some. Alex would you like some?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s only enough for three,” Eddie shoots back setting the dish down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs heavily, setting his fork down, “You just said there were seconds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is, uh, awkward,” Maddie mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck leans over towards Eddie and says, “If maybe you two could just talk…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re talking,” Eddie and Alex both call out at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To each other!” Buck hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buck,” Eddie sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I invited him over, I get it you’re not happy. But it’s hard to enjoy the meal at the international house of silence,” Buck tells him and then adds, “Eddie, we have to feed Alex. He’s just like you, he doesn’t cook and he will starve to death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have cereal,” Alex pipes up shaking the box at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my cereal,” Eddie grumbles taking an angry bite of his dinner as he glares in Alex’s direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That Buck buys for you, at our apartment,” Maddie pipes up, taking a silent bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie,” Buck hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie sighs and then says, “I just think it’s a little weird. Eddie’s here all the time and practically lives here, but you’ve not agreed to move in together. What’s gonna happen when you get a new place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is weird,” Alex agrees, throwing a piece of cereal into the air and catching it in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re moving?” Eddie asks suddenly wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell him?” Maddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Buck sighs heavily sensing a fight coming on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex hums from the kitchen and says, “He’s about to take that personally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex,” Buck hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you going to tell me?” Eddie shouts at Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Buck huffs running his hand over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want me gone I can…,” Eddie starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want that,” Buck says quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re moving,” Eddie shouts back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To a bigger place,” Buck replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah so you have more space from me,” Eddie argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Eddie it’s…,” Buck tries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just drop me the address if you have the time,” Eddie tells him before standing and storming out the apartment door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie wait,” Buck calls after him trying to follow before the doors slammed behind Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs and turns back to Maddie and Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex hops off the counter and rushes of to the table and sits down in Eddie's seat and chuckles, “Great he still left some food,” he says before shoving his mouth full of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck looks at Alex like some sort of wild animal, while Maddie looks slightly amused before turning to Buck and asking, “Dessert then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Maddie goes to Hen’s house with a basket full of baked goods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knocks on the door and smiles when Karen comes to the door looking somewhat disheveled and like she’s just gotten dressed in a hurry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank God,” Karen declares upon seeing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie smiles and steps inside and says, “Hey Karen. I just brought some food for you guys. You know, cookies, brownies, and muffins. I always make muffins,” she laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karen shakes her head ignoring what Maddie says before grabbing her purse and saying, “I can’t take it anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Take what?” Maddie frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thinks maybe it’s the kids, but that doesn’t fit cause Denny’s been having playdates with Christopher at their apartment most of the week as Buck volunteered to babysit for Hen. It’s meant sharing more of her space with yet another kid, but Buck never seems happier than when he’s running after two kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three times already this morning, and she’s getting ready for a fourth,” Karen replies smoothing out her clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie frowns and then says, “Are you...Are you talking about...Oh,” she says coming to the realization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karen huffs and says, “You know, I’d get it if she were crying or depressed, and I know we all deal with grief in different ways, but this is not grieving. This is my legs being bent in ways my legs do not go. And I know. I know her dad died. I get it. I feel horrible for her. But ow, ow, okay.,” she hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie blushes and says, “Well, I’m gonna give you two some privacy,” setting the basket down and heading towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karen stops her though and says, “No, you stay. You take over for me, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Karen!” Maddie shouts scandalized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karen blinks and then shakes her head and says, “No not like that. I am giving her to you. You are officially on Hen watch, okay? You are her friend. Yay! And I need a break. I need to heal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No. But what am I supposed to…,” Maddie says before she hears a door open and stops.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Karen,” Hen calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Goodbye,” Karen says before running out of the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Maddie calls after her before the door shuts and she sighs heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen suddenly comes out entirely nude and asks, “Karen, what is taking you so…Oh,” she shouts when she spots Maddie and grabs a blanket quickly off the couch to cover up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie blushes bright red and swallows, “Uh...She had to go. Are you hungry?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Maddie gets back to the apartment Buck’s getting ready for work and smiles at Maddie, “Hey, Maddie. You saw Hen, right? How’s she doing? She’s supposed to come back to work today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie blushes slightly before she shrugs and says, “Dealing, I guess. But she has quite a voracious appetite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, some people bake, others eat,” Buck poses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no. I don’t mean that appetite. I mean the other appetite. The sexual kind,” Maddie tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck turns red and shakes his head quickly, “God. Oh, okay, please don’t talk to me about what Hen eats, I’ve got to work with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well fine let’s talk about Eddie then,” Maddie replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shakes his head again and says, “I don’t want to talk about that. But I’m viewing an apartment today at lunch. So are you able to come?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m sorry. What’s it like?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot bigger than this place. Three bedrooms. Three bathrooms. Elevator, living, dining, and den area. Community pool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we’re able to afford that?” Maddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs and says, “With our two salaries barely, but if Eddie pays some of the rent then yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you need to get him on board,” Maddie tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck looks down and says, “Yeah. If he’d talk to me,” he’s silent for a second before asking, “Are you and Mcneal talking again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie shrugs and says, “We started to but now...not so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sucks,” Buck mutters thinking about Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Maddie agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Buck gets to work he’s silent as he moves through his locker, while Alex lays across the bench in the locker room with his arm draped over his face covering his eyes as he tries to nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then Chimney burst in and says, “Maddie told me Hen has turned into a sex machine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck grins a bit but continues changing into his uniform as Chimney shouts at him, “Are you hearing me? A machine of sex. We have to do something. What’s wrong with you people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sighs from his place on the bench not bothering to open his eyes, “Eddie and Buck are fighting over him moving because Eddie’s stupid, Eddie’s still not speaking to me, and I have a month before I’m getting kicked out of the place I’m renting so nobodies happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs and says, “Eddie and I are fine. He’ll cool off eventually, then we’ll talk and everything will be clear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Maddie’s still mourning the death of Charlie and I can’t take care of Hen on my own, so one of you needs to pull it together. Hen’s dad’s death has turned her into a sex machine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckles and Buck shakes his head a bit before walking out with Alex leaving an exasperated Chimney by himself in the locker room before Hen shows up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney is silent for a second before he leans over towards her and whispers, “Perpetual sex was not one of the five stages of grief last I checked. But denial is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen narrows her eyes at him and says, “That’s not what I’m doing. Maddie shouldn’t gossip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney says, “She saw you full-on naked, Hen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve blocked that out,” Hen tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie walks in at that moment somewhat dazed looking down at his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Denial. Eddie,” Chimney announces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...What?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is sex another form of denial?” Chimney asks as Hen hisses at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why what do you know?” Eddie asks quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney blinks at him and says, “Nothing...I mean...We know you and Buck aren’t talking but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s whatever. He’s moving. He doesn’t want me around and that’s fine,” Eddie fumes going to his locker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney blinks at him and says, “I don’t think that’s what is going on but alright,” and turns towards Hen and whispers, “Guess you’re not the only one with problems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just before Buck’s getting ready to leave during lunch to look at the apartment he hears a bit of gossip that piques his interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck hurries up the stairs to where Alex is sitting and says accusingly, “You’re quitting? Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sighs and says, “In a month I won’t have a place to live. Besides, I hate it here. I hate this town. I hate the weather and the people. They’re mean. They’re unforgiving,” Alex tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck is slightly amused by this and says, “The people of LA are unforgiving or Eddie and Shannon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your point? Either way, they’re not talking to me and I have no friends, so this city is rejecting me like a bad virus,” Alex declares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well before you go you mind coming with me to look at the new apartment. Eddie’s still ignoring me and Maddie’s at work, so be my duo?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex thinks about it before saying, “Fine. Are we playing a happy couple?” Alex asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck blinks at him and says, “No. Why would we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might send off a better vibe,” Alex shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck stares at him for another second before quickly saying, “No. We’re not doing that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get to the apartment it’s gorgeous. It’s not as open as Buck’s place, but it’s open enough and maybe the view isn’t as great, but it’s roomy and almost seems too big. But he quickly reminds himself that with Maddie, Eddie, and Christopher and all the random guests that filter through his apartment it’s not going to be that big.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s rather large. Spacious living space. It has three bedrooms and a den as well so it can certainly work as an office. What do you two do?”  The agent says as she guides them through the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re firefighters,” Buck answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Then maybe a gym,” she suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Maybe,” Buck says as he looks at the spacious downstairs master with a decent closet and connected bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck also looks over the dining area, kitchen, and living space and finds that he likes them. He then moves to the other downstairs bedroom. It’s a good size and has a connected bathroom and Buck thinks it’ll probably be perfect for Christopher if things with Eddie improve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck swallows then and turns to the agent and says, “Maybe. You said there were good handicap accommodations?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Elevators for all upper floors and ramps around key areas such as the pool, lobby, and gym. Is that a concern?” She asks looking both him and Alex over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck nods and says, “Yeah my…,” Buck stutters before adding, “my partner’s son has CP so making sure things are easier for him is a priority. He likes his independence,” Buck comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The agent nods and says, “Of course. We also have handicap parking on-site at a lowered fee if you need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most likely,” Buck nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The agent smiles and says, “I’ll write that down if you decide to take it. But have a look around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck and Alex go up to the next floor which has the final bedroom, den, and bathroom. The bathroom is a good size, as is the bedroom which he thinks Maddie will like. The den itself is big enough to be a bedroom itself and has a closet as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This place is nice. Three bedrooms and a den. On-site parking. This has gotta be pricey,” Alex comments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Buck replies showing Alex the flier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex hums and says, “How are you going to afford it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie and I almost can. I’m hoping Eddie will come around,” Buck huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing with a third room?” Alex asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shrugs and says, “Figured it’d be a room for Christopher. You know in the event Eddie forgives me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shakes his head slightly and says, “He’ll forgive you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…,” Buck hums unconvinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alex sighs and says, “Eddie’s an idiot. But I don’t think he’s that big of an idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have just told him about it,” Buck replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even have the place yet. You hadn’t even seen an apartment yet. It wasn’t even real,” Alex argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Buck shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let him make you feel like you have to apologize. You don’t. Alright?” Alex insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles a bit and says, “Alright,” Buck looks around the apartment a bit and then asks, “So you’re really leaving?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugs his shoulders and says, “Not much keeping me here and I’ve got nowhere to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns thinking it over before saying, “There’s a den here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Alex asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck tilts his head and says, “I’m just saying there’s a den. I can’t imagine what I’d use that for. There’s already a gym here and there’s one at the firehouse. We don’t need an office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex thinks this over before saying, “You and I living together? That would piss Eddie off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie’s here too,” Buck argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still,” Alex grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just...we’re friends now and it’d kinda suck if you left just because you have no place to stay. If you wanna leave cause you’re not happy being here then that’s understandable. But if you’re leaving because you’ve got nowhere to go, you can stay here,” Buck tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiles a bit and says, “So you’re really gonna move in on this place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles back and says, “I like it. I think it’d be good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The den seems to have a closet, so I think maybe I can get on board. Plus Eddie’s face is going to be priceless,” Alex grins widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Buck and Alex are gone during lunch, Eddie, Hen, and Chimney end up responding to a call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steve Beck, age 32, right patellar dislocation secondary to a fall while running a marathon,” Eddie says as they approach the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man blinks up at them dazed and mutters, “I don’t remember what...what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the call said you blacked out,” Chimney says checking him over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve blinks and then asks, “Why? Why would I blackout?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have no sign of a head injury. His B.P is low. 80 over 60,” Hen says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Generally athletes have low B.P.s.,” Eddie says back shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen sighs heavily and says, “Right. So probably dehydration,” she suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I drank a lot along the way,” Steve tells them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else did you do today?” Chimney asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ate a couple of protein bars, took a couple of aspirin for this cold I’m fighting. I’ve got another race next month,” Steve shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen hums as they load him into the ambulance, “Next time you have a cold you might wanna skip the race.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never. My knees gonna be okay right?” Steve asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen nods at him and says, “Yeah it should be good in a couple of weeks I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they get back, Chimney keeps prodding Hen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hen maybe you want to talk,” Chimney suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I wanna do that?” Hen shoots back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because of your dad,” Chimney sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Hen tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just I’m here if you want to talk. I know you’re sad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hen, I’m your best friend. I’m trying to help you,” Chimney tries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you making this about you?” Hen asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about me. It’s about me wanting to talk about you needing so much sex, your wife’s vagina’s broken,” Chimney retorts before going pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did not just…,” Hen starts to say before Chimney interrupts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did and I hate it,” Chimney groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after Eddie gets back he hears gossip that Alex is leaving, which certainly brightens his spirits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds Alex on the couch upstairs and smiles as he walks up to him and says, “Rumor has it you’re headed back to Texas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you hear that?” Alex asks not looking up from his magazine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good news travels fast. Since it’s your last day maybe I can buy you a farewell drink,” Eddie suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex grins a bit before saying, “It’s not my last day but I’d love a drink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? But I thought…,” Eddie starts to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugs and says, “Well I was going to, but now I’m not. I didn’t have anywhere to live but I just looked at an apartment with your boyfriend and he offered me a room. So I’m gonna take the den as my room. Now I’ve got a place and a good friend so LA isn’t so bad,” Alex explains smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie feels sick to his stomach and asks, “What? You’re going to live with Buck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess you should have talked to him huh?” Alex grins before getting to his feet and walking down the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex,” Eddie calls before he goes pale and marches down to the locker room where Buck’s cleaning the glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to live with Alex? With Alex?” Eddie shouts at Buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck pauses and starts, “I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie shakes his head fuming and says, “ I swallowed my pride when you wanted to be friends with him, but first you plan on moving without telling me and now you’re moving in with Alex!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maddie’s gonna…,” Buck tries to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. This is Alex,” Eddie shouts at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck reaches towards Eddie and whispers, “Eddie…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He was going to leave. He was finally leaving and now he’s going to be living with you. Jesus Christ Buck. You gave him every reason to stay,” Eddie yells at him before turning on his heel to storm off as Buck shouts after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddie!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After work Eddie’s sitting on Chimney’s couch sipping down a beer as Chimney sits down beside him with a heavy sigh and says, “Hen’s still not talking to me about her dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie picks at the outside of his beer and mutters, “Talking is overrated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you’re not talking to Buck?” Chimney asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie shakes his head and says, “He’s moving to a new apartment and Alex is gonna be living with him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney raises his brows and huffs, “Damn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Eddie replies before adding, “So yes, I’m not talking to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chimney considers Eddie for a moment before saying, “Maybe you should. I think there’s more to the story of him moving than you think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie blinks back at him for a second before looking back down at his beer in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hen gets home she looks around for Karen and calls out for her only to find Maddie sitting at the kitchen table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen pauses and says, “Where’s Karen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She took Denny out to eat. She wanted some time off,” Maddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen huffs and Maddie frowns before saying, “Hey. I’m sorry for telling Chimney and that he bothered you all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen shakes her head a bit before shrugging and says, “Why….I’m angry? What’s wrong with having a lot of sex if it makes me feel better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie nods slowly and then asks, “Do you? Do you feel better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen goes silent and looks down before muttering, “You know how you felt...when you were lying on the bathroom floor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie is silent before nodding and whispering, “Yeah. Maybe you’re not supposed to feel better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen swallows and then mutters, “I know you’re my friends but you can’t help me. I know you want to. But you can’t. You can’t help me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie nods in understanding and then says, “We have to let you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hen whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maddie stands and walks towards Hen and says, “Just one last thing.” She steps forward and wraps Hen up in a hug before saying, “Life is short Hen. Life is short and it sucks a lot of the time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hen hugs her back and whispers, “I know/”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck’s washing dishes when he hears the door open and turns expecting it to be Maddie, only to see Eddie standing in the doorway looking sheepish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stare back at each other for a moment before Eddie sighs and holds up his key before saying, “Key still works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck frowns and says, “You think I’d just change the locks?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie shrugs and says, “I don’t know. You were planning on moving without telling me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was going to tell you. I just wanted to find some places to look at first then I was going to have you come with you,” Buck tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie nods and then says, “But you found a place. With Alex. Were you gonna tell me about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I was. It’s a three-bedroom apartment, it’s pricey. I needed the extra rent and you weren’t talking to me so I wasn’t sure I could ask you,” Buck huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What to move in?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck shrugs and says, “Maybe or not even. Just to be around. I...The only reason I wanted to move was so we could have more space and Maddie could too. Besides Christopher sleeps over a lot so I thought maybe it’d be good for him to have his own space there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie blinks and then asks, “You got Christopher a room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Alex is gonna take the den, Christopher can have the third bedroom,” Buck explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eddie looks down and mutters, “You want us there.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck sighs and throws down his dish towel and says, “Yes, Eddie if you’d just fucking talked to me instead of running you’d know that I wasn’t moving to get away from you. I’m moving to make more room for us. The apartment has an elevator and handicap accessible areas for Christopher, I thought it’d be easier for Christopher that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie sighs and then says, “Buck, I’m sorry. But...Alex…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck nods a bit and then says, “I know. I know you’re annoyed with him but he needs help so I’m going to help him. I told him he gets kicked out if he tries to start things with you too often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie walks closer and stands on the opposite side of the counter before saying, “I should have just talked to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. But you didn't. You ran away,” Buck replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie swallows and says, “Trust...trusting if difficult for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no cakewalk for me either,” Buck replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was being a jerk,” Eddie sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck hums in response and Eddie continues, “And I thought you were being the jerk so I stopped talking to you. I do that, but I need to stop. Even if you’re being a jerk I need to keep talking to you. I’m sorry, Buck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck listens before finally saying, “You yelled at me about Alex without letting me explain Eddie and you walked away, now you show up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie huffs and frowns before saying, “Of course I showed up. Why wouldn’t I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Buck says, throwing up his hands before crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is how it works Buck. We’re gonna fight cause we’re us and then we’ll apologize,” Eddie explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to know that?” Buck frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie frowns himself and then says, “Because that’s how things…,” and then he pauses and groans, “Oh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Buck frowns looking him over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie smiles a bit and says, “You’ve never done this before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck turns red and is ready to argue before he says, “I...No I’ve never done this before. At least, not really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm...Well alright,” Eddie nods and then comes around the counter to stand in front of Buck. He strokes Buck’s cheek before saying, “From now on, you can expect that I’m gonna show up, even if I yell, even if you yell. I’m always gonna show up. Okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Buck whispers before leaning up to kiss Eddie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie wraps Buck up in his arms and says, “So maybe you can show me this new place you’ve got?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck and Eddie end up going to look at the apartment and after Eddie’s walked around the complex and the apartment a bit he turns to Buck and smiles before saying, “It’s great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Buck asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie nods before wrapping his arms around Buck’s waist and nodding, “Yeah. When do you move?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not for another week or two,” Buck tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie sighs and then says, “Well I don’t know if I’m ready to move in all the way. I think I want to try and find someplace more permanent, a house or something. I don’t want to rush us. Is that okay?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Buck smiles up at him and says, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But I’m gonna pay rent cause I think I’ll still be around most of the time,” Eddie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck laughs and then kisses Eddie’s jaw and says, “Sounds good to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how close is Alex going to be to our room exactly?” Eddie asks with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A whole floor separates our room, plus you’ll see this place has walls,” Buck grins waving his hand around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie sighs and then nods, “I see that. This is great, Buck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Buck agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie glances around the room before saying, “I’m gonna miss the old place. Nights eating pizza with Christopher, Maddie showing up, and us getting caught by Athena outside in my truck,” he whispers the last bit in Buck’s ear and kisses along his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buck laughs softly before he whispers back, “Yeah. But we’ve got plenty of memories we can make here too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddie smirks and nods, “Yeah. You’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the link to the grey's anatomy version of Eddie's speech to Buck. Just cause I think the feel of the scene is hard to completely covey and writing and watching this makes it a lot easier to see in your head with Buck and Eddie. The scene is just one of my absolute favorites in terms of emotions: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g940hm14_MU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>